Expedition of a Lifetime
by thebeccac
Summary: A look back on your life as a soldier and Squad Leader in the Survey Corps. From the time you started (kind of) onward. I suck at summaries. Levi x Reader. I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin/notable characters/3DMG/anything else that's awesome in the series.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, welcome to my new Reader x Levi story, which I can't promise I'll continue with, but if you like this crappy intro, let me know! Enjoy, or don't. I kind of don't care that much ...**

* * *

The Survey Corps had returned from the 57th expedition a day or two back. Nobody kept count because one; nobody dared to speak of that catastrophe of an expedition and two; it simple wasn't of priority at that very moment in time.

It was midday, and some people were just lounging around HQ … just being idle. Of course, they were recovering, be it physical, emotional and or mental.

Levi was in his office. He overslept. Yes, being a corporal had its many perks, but staying up all night to do paperwork certainly wasn't one of them.

White rays of sunlight poured through the cirrus clouds, and was beating down through the window. It was kind of blinding. There were birds chirping some song. There was a small breeze to be heard, along with a bit of laughter from the Mess Hall. It was bliss. No. It was complete contrast as to what they had just seen, so to speak.

In his sleep, Levi was tapping his pen against his mahogany desk like a woodpecker. Sounds of bustling footsteps roamed the corridor resulting in him to wake up abruptly, but groggily. He stirred around a bit before sitting up straight. His eyes darted from left to right, taking in his surroundings and recalling where he was last. '_Ah, my office … The bane of my life if you take out the titans…_', he grumbled, disgruntled.

He pushed his chair back, and walked over to over to the couch in his room, of which was a pile of even more paperwork. But alas, being exhausted and doing the amount of paperwork he had to do, he forgot about his broken ankle.

"Shit…", he grunted as he put pressure on it. He lifted his foot millimeters above the ground and hopped over to the couch. In transit to the couch, there was knock on the door.

"Levi", Erwin called from outside his office, reminding him to do paperwork.

"I know, I know", was his response. He bent down and picked up the pile of paperwork in a claw like grip. He was being antisocial enough, and decided to limp out to the Mess Hall to join the others.

Upon arrival, he sat down. He took out his quill and began to flick through the paperwork as time dragged on. He was going through the death toll, the live soldiers, the injuries sustained and other boring crap. After around half an hour or so, he was greeted by Erwin, Hange and Mike. But someone was missing.

"Where's [Y/N]?", he asked them, a bit bewildered.

[Y/N] [L/N] was a squad leader. A very well-known and powerful soldier of the Survey Corps. Was very well known for her use of the 3D Maneuver Gear. In fact, she was also a Lance Corporal just like Levi and was 15th Commander in line, being after Hange. There were many notable things to say about her. Her being a good soldier, Squad Leader, Corporal, but also, how she managed to maintain a very committed relationship, and brief marriage with Levi.

Mike, Erwin and Hange looked at each other. Hange's lips parted in disbelief and adjusted her glasses trying to lay off the subject, and glanced at Erwin. Mike looked at the Commander and Squad Leader and then averted his eyes to Levi, before sniffing the room. "Tch", was all he could say and then glanced at Erwin once more.

Erwin sighed knowing he'd have to be the one to give the news. Words would not be appropriate. He simply slid a document being held together in a binder down the table. Levi corked a brow at his superior's actions, but read the cover of the document:

**Name:** Corporal [Y/N] [L/N]

**Age:** 30

**Affiliation:** Survey Corps

**Occupation:** Lance Corporal and Squad Leader

**Status:** MIA/Deceased

**Cause:** N/A

"Levi", Erwin began, "it's more reasonable to assume she is dead. Nobody saw how she died. After the fall of Wall Maria, she lost her parents, so there's no point in telling anybody anything, even if she does have family or friends. She has nothing in her will or-"

"No", was all Levi could say. "No-no-no!", he shouted. "Sh-She … she couldn't have died …". Levi was devastated, but he wouldn't show it. She only evidence was the quiver in his voice on the word 'she'.

"Levi, I know you're hurting, but you just have to-", Hange tried to say. Levi simply had to inhale sharply to make her shut up.

"If anyone needs me, don't, unless urgent, in which case I'll be in my office", he stated simply, and got up.

"Levi, wait, we can-"

"Shut it, Four Eyes!", he hissed. He averted his eyes to the ground as his eyes threatened to spill tears and went off.

Once in his office, he slammed the door shut and locked it. His eyes remained wide with shock until they hurt. He limped over to his desk, and sat down. Underneath his desk was a safe with a small combination lock. Once he twisted the knob to the code, he retrieved the items inside. Just two sentimental items.

The first was a simple picture. A picture of [Y/N] and Levi sitting together that was taken in the Mess Hall. It was a few years into their relationship. [Y/N] was glancing over at Levi, who was drinking a mug of tea and she had a small smile curled around her lips.

He couldn't keep in the tears anymore as he took out the other item. It was the most valuable and treasured thing he ever owned. It glimmered in the sunlight, so too his tears, which eventually turned into silent yet uncontrollable sobs. "[Y/N] … w-why … why y-you of people", he hiccupped. With his head hung low as he silently wept, he tightly held onto this prized possession. As he shed one last heartbroken tear, he slipped on the single golden band on his ring finger.

**Meanwhile at the Mess Hall**

It was quiet until Hange decided to speak up.

"I really feel for him", Hange sighed.

"Anybody would, Hange. He lost a partner", Mike said. In the back of the room, candle lights flickered with a crackling noise. It kind of

sounded like someone was ripping up paper. "Ah, I remember her very well", he continued.

"Back all those years ago. When she was responsible and under the control of him and his friends Isabel and Farlan …", Erwin stated, and with that, the three began to think back all those years ago. Before the fall, and where Erwin and [Y/N] first found the thug Levi in the Underground

* * *

**Alright, what did you think? That was a very poorly written introduction for another Levi x Reader story that I had in mind to do. I can't say I'll update on a regular basis (hence, 'Answers'), but if you liked the introduction (don't worry, I can write better, but it's midnight, and I'd forget about it the next day) leave me know in the comments if I should continue.**

**If I do, the next few chapters will be based exactly off the Levi Manga, so uh ... spoilers ...**

**Slán go fóil! ("Shut up, don't speak Irish, jeez, you're on holidays". Me: .. Sorry)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

**844**

It was around half six and [Y/N] woke up in her bedroom who she shared with her comrades; Mike, Erwin, Hange and herself. Why those four were only together were because they were Squad Leaders. Erwin was also 13th Commander in line. The only person who was left without members, was [Y/N] and was in need of a few. In training, the four were in the top ten in the order of: Erwin, Mike, [Y/N], Hange and everyone else.

It was an okay size room for four people. Nothing too fancy, but it wasn't rough looking. Four singles, each with snow white duvets. There was a minimal smell of detergent lingering the room. There was a military jacket with the Wings of Freedom framed in the corner of the wall. There was a washroom that came with a sink, a toilet, a mirror and a shower. The room had two wardrobes and a chest of drawers.

"Nyuh. Stupid mornings", she grumbled. She sat on the edge of her bed, her back hunched as she groggily rubbed her eyes, getting rid of the sleep dust that welded her eyes together, also succumbing her to temptation to fall back into her slumber. "Maybe a few more minutes…?", she questioned to herself, and plopped her head onto the pillow again, only for Mike to tell her differently.

"[Y/N]? You said you'd cut that out", he reminded.

"Ugh…", she groaned and buried her face into the pillow, like an ostrich burying its long neck into the ground. "Ah musht ave been ashleep at je chime" (in case unreadable for some people; 'I must have been asleep at the time')

"Come on, [Y/N]", Hange yawned. Hange stretched her limbs, limbering them up once again. She bent down, picked up her pillow and tossed it at her head. "Come on, [Y/N], don't be stubborn!", she chimed.

[Y/N] slightly budged and her reflexes caught the pillow. "Yeah, nice try, Hange, but you'll have to get up earlier still to hit me", she stated, getting up for real this time. "And did you just call me stubborn?"

"…."

"There is a whiff of stubbornness emitting from you, so yeah, she's right in saying so", Mike replied. Erwin got up and stretched after letting out a chuckle at everyone's attitude.

"Oh, [Y/N]?", Erwin asked.

[Y/N] was over at her dresser and was taking out her military and slipped it on over her white tank top. "Yes?", now with a more awake attitude.

"Commander Shardis asked the two of us to check out the Underground. Apparently there a bunch of thugs who aren't reasoning with the MPs. So if they continue to refuse they join us", he told her.

[Y/N] looked at him a bit bemused and corked a brow. "And what if they refuse to reason with us?". Erwin's head jerked a bit for an unknown reason, and scratched his head rather sheepishly. "I guess that's for us to figure out", she sighed, hands on her hips and her glance averted from Erwin's sea blue eyes. [Y/N] walked over to the door and twisted the knob to leave to the Mess Hall, after washing up in the bathroom. "I'll see you guys in a bit, I guess", she said to them, as they continued to get themselves ready.

[Y/N] grabbed onto the railing and began to go down the stairs, a small bop or spring in her step, and sauntered into the Mess Hall.

"Good morning, Cadet [L/N]", Keith said to her.

"Good morning to you too, Commander Keith"

Not long after that, Mike, Hange and Erwin also entered the vicinity. In the very back of the room, there was a crackling fire, and spat sparks on a regular basis. Everyone began to eat their meal and whatnot before Erwin and [Y/N] departed.

**0o0Time Skipo0o**

"Tch. The Underground", [Y/N] grumbled.

Erwin and [Y/N] were roaming the underground because there was word of some … trouble.

It stunk like a cistern, along with a terrible musty smell lingering in the atmosphere. There were mini stalactites hanging from the top and there were little holes on the surface that let the dim rays of sunlight shine down. It was nice to look at, as far as this went, since there was no light in the Underground, bar the cigarette butts' embers on the ground.

In the corner were people gambling for money, alcohol, food, and drugs. In another corner people were doing drugs. Each of them had perplexing faces like titans, possible from the detoxing or after-effects of the drugs. [Y/N] grimaced at the sight of a few individuals.

"Ah, don't think of it like that. Think of these people as the um … possible soldiers of the future..?", Erwin reasoned with a nervous chuckle.

"Sure, Erwin, whatever you say", she said back to him. '_Did he really just say that?_'.

The two Squad Leaders continued to walk through the Underground, when there was a bit of commotion to be heard up ahead amongst the looming criminals.

"AUGH! THAT HURT! OWW! OWW! Oi! Hold it right there!", someone exclaimed.

[Y/N] heaved a sigh. '_I guess that's our cue_'. She reluctantly picked up her pace once told to.

"OI! YOU! SHORTY OVER THERE! AREN'T YOU GOING TO EXCUSE YOURSELF AFTER BUMPING INTO ME?!", the man continued. '_Your voice it deafening ..._', she complained to herself, whilst plugging an ear. "ARE YOU DEAF, SHORTY!?"

"You guys better stop, they're-", a man tried to reason but got thwarted.

"Hey! Are you askin' for a hole in yer head?!", the man threatened.

'_Ooh. Shit be getting real …_', she complained to herself. The squabbling continued. This is something that happened on a regular basis. The short man, around 5'3 stopped dead in his tracks and reached inside his forest and everything fell quiet and you could hear the short man's friends talking.

"We don't have time for this bullcrap", said the brown haired man.

"Well … but isn't this perfect timing for a warm-up before training?", the red haired lady asked.

*Ka-chank*

The short man or their leader sharply pivoted around and took out his gun and fired. There was a small breeze which blew up the man's poncho and to [Y/N]'s surprise, he was wearing a 3DMG. The bullet flew as fast as lightning, and was millimetres away from the provoking man's head. Instead, it crashed into some barrels that were containing some fluids, possible the limited supply of clean water.

The leader of the group went to go in and kill the man who ticked him off by attempting to pierce him with his grappling hooks.

"SHIT!"

"Right, I think we've watched enough", Erwin told her and budged through the crowd, followed by [Y/N].

His opponent went to shoot with his gun, when the man ascended into the air with his 3DMG and landed, stomping on one of the man's friends hard into his gut. The man he took down just there was bald and was very imposing in height, possible taller than 6'2 Erwin, but not as tall as Mike.

"Oi … Next is the giant", Levi breathed.

"Heh, heh! That was a waste of time. I'm taking the high route", the red haired lady, Isabel, stated.

[Y/N] and Erwin budged through the last layer of people. Erwin glanced up at the short man, who had raven black hair and whose bangs obscured his temples. It was almost as if his gaze was enough to make him stop mid-air. The raven haired man looked back at Erwin and noticed the Wings of Liberty insignia on his breast pocket and just one word crossed his mind: 'Shit'. Erwin held some ambitious and determined smile about him.

"I told you, [Y/N], possible soldiers of the future", he said, whilst looking at the trio escape. Erwin was in deep thought for a few seconds before motioning [Y/N] to follow him up.

Erwin and [Y/N] began to follow the trio as they created quite a ruckus amongst the civilians of the Underground District, zipping in and through them on their 3D Manoeuvre Gear.

"You damn thugs!", an old man cried after being knocked over.

Erwin and [Y/N] were around twenty metres behind them, continuing to pursue them as fast as lightning. Kind of. Nope. The short jet black haired man suddenly took a sharp turn, mid-air before piercing the pillar of a jagged wall with his grappling hook. Just enough time for Erwin and [Y/N] to get the upper hand and catch up with them, to around 10 meters behind them. The red haired lady looked back with a wide grin, making her teeth visible before letting out a whistle.

"THEY AIN'T HALF BAD!", she chimed. The short man scowled at her sudden cheerful outburst.

"That's the Recon Corps for you", said the leader of their group. '_Damn straight!_', [Y/N] said to herself. Everything that was said was now echoed as sound waves bounced everywhere, in the deep, big, dark District.

"The Recon Corps? Are you certain!?", replied his other brown haired friend.

"I saw the crest on their backs as I was passing by. It was The Wings of Freedom", he replied.

"The Recon Corps are those guys who go outside the walls and actually fight titans, right? Wow, I guess guys who've been trained with experience with actual combat are a whole 'nother deal, huh? Levi", his male friend replied. '_Levi … Huh_'

"I have no intention of getting involved with them. But now that it's come to this, it won't be easy to shake them off", Levi stated.

"I won't lose! I'll make every damn one of 'em cry!", the red-haired lady piped, presumptuously.

"Shit … This really has become a mess. If something like us getting captured happens, our gear will probably be confiscated. Even if we haven't done anything, this could get troublesome", the other male said,

[Y/N] sighed whilst zipping through the air. '_I would have kept that thought to myself, because your punishment never came to mind … Oh well, now we have one, thanks!_'

Levi said something that wasn't completely audible so the red-haired lady said it out loud.

"As long as we don't get captured!"

"If you say so"

"You guys know what to do, right?", Levi asked.

"Yeps!", replied the girl.

"Sure, whatever"

And with that, the three zipped off in different directions. [Y/N] and Erwin both heaved audible sighs of annoyance and frustration.

"Alright, I'm taking the black haired man. I know you're more than capable of handling the other two. The leader's intriguing, I'll go after him because of that", Erwin told her.

"Sure", she said back to him.

[Y/N] decided to go after the girl first. Not out of sexism or anything, in case people might have thought, 'Ooh, she went after the girl first, that's an unfair move'. No. '_That red-haired girl's overly positive attitude could be the death of her. Which is my advantage_'.

"You can't catch me!", she boasted. '_Tch, don't be so cocky, sheesh_'

The girl zipped around a huge stalactite and once around, she launched her grappling hooks in [Y/N]'s direction. This was a huge opportunity but dangerous at the same time. As the hook flew through the air, about to impale her, she simply hovered in the same place and used her reflexes and caught her rope and pulled her back forcefully. As far as people her age went, she was as light as a feather, and took little or no effort to pull her back. As she hovered, the girl scowled up at her like a defeatist. "I just did", she said.

"Bitch..! Let me go, now!", she screamed.

"ISABEL!", her male friend shouted. Being the noble person he must be, he immediately zipped back to the sound of her voice. "Aw, crap! Isabel!", he whined.

"It's not my fault, Farlan, they're actually kind of good..", she replied.

"I'm not going to fight you, because it took you like thirty seconds or less to get her, so I won't bother", he admitted.

"Smart move", [Y/N] said to him, bluntly. "Come here", she ordered. Farlan shamefully zipped over to her, his head hung low. She grabbed his arm, and Isabel's rope, and gently landed, to avoid extra grief. "Show me your hands". Farlan laid his hands out, keeping them there, while she tied Isabel's rope to her belt, earning a 'tch' from her. She handcuffed his hands, only realizing one finished that she only had one pair. "Right..", she sighed. She undid Isabel's rope from her belt, still holding it, and swung her over her shoulder, and kicked Farlan forward to the commotion being created by Levi running wild.

After a few moments of walking later, she came across Levi and Erwin approaching him. She arrived at the point where Levi leaned in to throw a powerful fist at Erwin. Erwin gritted his teeth in frustration. Erwin kicked Levi away from him.

"STOP!", Erwin shouted upon noticed [Y/N] had arrived. "Take a good look around you!", he told him.

Levi's rage momentarily subsided when he saw [Y/N] kicking Farlan forward and Isabel swung over her shoulder.

"Lemme go! You little-", Isabel piped, squirming about like a bag of worms, but [Y/N] cut across her.

"Erwin, are you alright!?", [Y/N] asked him.

"Don't waste all your energy, Isabel", Farlan told her.

[Y/N] walked over and forced Farlan to kneel, and let go of her grip on Isabel. She walked over in Erwin's direction when she noticed Levi had given her one of the foulest glares ever imaginable.

"I'm fine. Good work in capturing them both", Erwin replied and averted his eyes to Levi. "I'm going to ask you a few questions. First, where did you obtain these?", he asked him, referring to the 3DMG.

"….."

"….."

"Your 3D Manoeuver Gear skills are also remarkable. Where did you learn how to do that?", he asked them.

"….."

"….."

Erwin stepped closer to Levi. "You're the leader of this group, correct? Have you ever received military training?", he asked him. Levi looked right into his deep sea blue eyes with his steel blue ones. His eyebrows were furrowed and had also glared at him, but for some odd reason, it was not nearly as bad as [Y/N]'s. "Your face is telling me that you're plotting how to best kill us and escape, right?". He paused and glance over at [Y/N]. "If possible I didn't want to be too rough, but …" he began to say, and [Y/N] nodded and obeyed. She walked right up close to Levi and ruffled his hair, and Levi gritted his teeth out of pure maleficence, before shoving him into a filthy puddle.

"Guhh-!" Levi exclaimed.

"Let me ask you one more time..." Erwin began. "**Where did you learn 3D Manoeuvers?**"

[Y/N] turned his head up to face him, but not too roughly at all, so his complete attention was on Erwin and away from her hard grip. The two stared deeply into each other's eyes, Levi waiting to be let go of and Erwin waiting for an answer.

"We didn't learn from anyone! Get off your high horse, mister public servant!", Isabel yelled in his defence.

"We picked up these skills in order to survive this dump. Someone like you, who doesn't know the taste of sewer water, wouldn't understand", Farlan added.

"My name is Erwin Smith", he stated, "what is yours?"

"…."

"…Tch", [Y/N] grumbled, and completely shoved his face into the puddle. '_Shouldn't matter, right? I don't know what sewer water tastes like_'.

She grabbed him by the hair after a few moments of him taking in the bacteria of sewage, sludge, and just lack of oxygen that the puddle had to offer. He inhaled sharply.

"Ugh..! *cough*"

"I admire your spirit, but if you keep this up we'll have to get your comrades involved", Erwin warned.

[Y/N] stepped back from Levi and to the two friends of his, and turned them to face a pipe that had sewer water gushing out of it.

"IF YOU'RE GOING TO DO IT, JUST DO IT ALREADY!", Isabel shouted.

Now it was Erwin's turn to grab him by the hair.

"You bastard…", Levi hissed, spitefully. Dirty sewer water dripped down his face. His hair was filled with God knows what at this stage, but Erwin still clenched it …

"Your name?", Erwin questioned.

"….It's Levi", he told him through his gritted teeth.

Erwin knelt down in the puddle to get a better look of him. "Levi. Won't you strike a deal with me?"

"A deal…?"

"I won't ask what crimes you've committed. In return, you'll lend me your strength. Join the Recon Corps", he told him, or blackmailed rather.

"And if I refuse?"

"I'll turn you in to the Military Police. In the first place, considering all the crimes on your record, you getting off easy is out of question. However, your friends won't be able to hope for decent treatment, either. Choose whichever you'll prefer", he told him.

Levi glanced over at his friend Farlan, whose neck could be slit with [Y/N]'s blade at any moment. He looked up at [Y/N] for a few seconds, and once gritting his teeth and hissing a sigh at her, he turned back.

"I'll take it. I'll join the Recon Corps", he said. He had some sort of ambitious gaze about him, but that didn't mean anything. Yet.

* * *

**Please review and whatnot!**


	3. Chapter 3

Levi Ackerman, Farlan Church and Isabel Magnolia were eventually taken inside, once the soldier gave word to the Commander that they had arrived. They were taken to a spare room. [Y/N] was the first person to be asked to go in and greet them, much to her dismay. The twisted the stiff knob clockwise and the door swung open making a slam. Isabel and Farlan looked up to see it was _her_. The soldier who practically submerged Levi's head into the puddle and threatened them to drink sewer waters.

"Hey", she said simply.

"Ah..!", Isabel piped, standing up abruptly.

"Isabel, I told you to save your energy", Farlan told her.

"It's not my fault the mad woman is here!"

[Y/N] just stared at the two bickering, and glanced over at Levi, who glared back at her. "Again..?", she muttered under her breath, but disregarded it. "Uh, hi. My name is [Y/N] [L/N] and I'm a squad leader here. Well, 'squad-less' leader rather. I've simply been asked to welcome you guys and you'll be getting your uniforms soon", she said simply.

There were three cups of tea on the small table in the middle of the room (per say). Levi happened to be drinking form one of them. [Y/N] corked a brow upon noticing Levi's method of drinking it. He didn't hold it by the handle, instead his entire hand circled it and had a tiger's claw like grip as he slurped from it. Levi slammed his cup down on the table.

"Hah", he said simply.

"Levi…", Farlan reasoned, but to no avail, Levi continued to speak his mind.

He stood up and walked over to [Y/N] who was still at the door. "Thanks for the welcome, yeah", he began. His hand balled into a fist, and [Y/N] shifted her weight onto her left leg, knowing what he was going to do. He began to throw a punch at her, but she grabbed his wrist, and grabbed the other one while she was at it.

"Eh? … You're feisty, aren't you, Levi..?", she asked him. "You are very welcome", she continued. "I get why you did that. It's because of the grief I put you through, but I was following orders from my superior"

"Wait, you're both squad leaders, so how is he your superior?", Isabel asked her.

"Because he's next in line to be Commander", she replied. She still had a hold of Levi and guided him back to the wooden bench he was sitting on.  
She forced him back down on the bench once again. "It's not like me to be rough like that, or like now, but you kind of gave me no choice", she told him. "I'm sorry. And Levi?"

"Yes?"

"Insubordination like that is not be tolerated here. So I wouldn't continue doing stuff like that. And Isabel? You're wanted. I have no idea why, though", she stated.

"Mm-kay", she replied.

[Y/N] and Isabel left the room, but she could still hear Levi mutter something under his breath. '_That bitch_', was what she heard.

**0o0o0o0o**

The next day, the soldiers were summoned to the courtyard. [Y/N] walked up in between Hange and Erwin.

"So, [Y/N]?", Hange began.

"Yes?"

"What are the thugs like? Erwin told me that the two of you captured some bad-ass thugs from the underground. Are they nice? Are they stupid?"

[Y/N] thought about it. "Well, one's overly cheerful, the other one is level-headed and rather calm in contrast to the cheerful one and the last one's a grouchy shithead", she replied, bluntly.

"Ah"  
"Isabel, Farlan and Levi, in that order", Erwin added.

Meanwhile, behind the podium, Isabel, Farlan and Levi were adjusting their harnesses on their uniforms. Isabel was having difficulty with the buckle.

"Can one of you guys help..?", she asked.

Farlan heaved a sigh and walked over to help her, since Levi was being a stubborn pain in the ass.

Isabel began to move about a bit once finished before speaking. "What do you guys think of that [Y/N] person?"

"She seems nice. I'd bet she'd be nicer to use if Levi hadn't attempted to punch her", Farlan said.

"Well, it's not my fault she comes across as a pain in the ass. I had a bitch of a headache after her rant"

"She didn't rant, she just told you that you were in the wrong", Farlan told him.

"Tsk"

After a few seconds of arguing their opinions of [Y/N], Commander Shardis walked out onto the podium and asked the three of them to follow.  
In the middle of the courtyard, all of the soldiers looked up.

"EVERYONE! ATTENTION!", Shardis hollered and everyone saluted him. "From now on, these three will fight alongside you", and with that, out came Isabel, Farlan and Levi. "Introduce yourselves to your fellow soldiers", he ordered them.

Levi blankly stared down at Erwin. He slightly furrowed his brows in annoyance, and 'tsked' before hissing a sigh. "Levi"

"My name is Isabel Magnolia! Nice to meet you!", she chimed.

"Farlan Church. Pleased to meet you", he said, doing an incorrect salute.

Nobody was impressed by the looks of it. Probably because they thought they'd be held back with soldiers in the corps who hadn't received proper military training.

"…They will stay in [Y/N]'s squad", Keith continued, much to the trio's and [Y/N]'s surprise. "[Y/N], take care of them"

"B-but ... In my squad!?", she exclaimed. "Why..?"

"Do you have a problem with that, [L/N]?", he asked her.

Her lips quivered trying to come up with a bullshit answer. Nope, nothing. "No, but, Erwin took them in, and did most of the work in doing so, I would have though-"

"Captain Erwin is working on a few formation for the next expedition. He entrusted the new recruits to you", he answered. [Y/N] would have totally killed him for that, if he knew how much she despised them. '_Crap … I forgot about the formation …_', she complained to herself. She averted her eyes to Erwin who glanced back at her. "You will now be responsible for their training. Is that understood? Besides, you have no squad members at all, anyway…. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir", she replied, half-heartedly, giving a salute. She glanced up at the trio and motioned them to follow her back inside, while the rest of the soldiers listened to Shardis.

The four walked through the hall. Levi was right behind her as she insisted on him doing so. He wasn't exactly walking, but traipsing rather. Farlan kicked Levi in his calf asking him to put more effort into it. Levi fixed his stance and eventually, the four made it to the bunkhouse.

"This is the squad barracks", she told them and opened the door for them to walk through.

"There are a lot of beds! Yay! Does that mean we live together?", Isabel asked. She appeared to gawking at the sight.

"Women live separately", she told her.

Isabel coughed and deepened her voice. "EHHH!? But I'm fine here!", she spoke, more masculine than her usual merry pitch.

'_Well … you have a bit of an androgynous look now that your hair was chopped. Just a bit more on the feminine side than Nanaba_', she noted.

Farlan and Isabel began to bicker about her demanding to sleep here.

"You will sleep here", she told them. Levi walked in front of her and began to examine the conditions. "Is there a problem, Levi?". He walked up  
to the wooden beam that connected the two beds and brushed his fingers off it. Dust particles fell and dirtied his fingertips. He looked … appalled.

"You lived in the Underground sewers so much … I just thought you'd be used to some dirt. Here we have cleanliness and order"

"What did you say?", he snapped. He walked up close, practically sticking his face up her nose. "You bitch! What did you just say?!", he  
demanded.

"Levi, enough", she said calmly. She knew that picking a fight with him wouldn't solve anything, and she'd just have to be calm around him. "I told you before that we don't tolerate insubordination around here. Got it?"

"Tsk, why you little-", but Farlan jumped right in.

"Don't worry, Captain! We'll keep the place clean", he assured, still not giving the correct salute.

[Y/N] nodded. '_Fun times being a squad leader …_', she moped to herself. "Alright. When you're finished cleaning to Levi's standards, meet me in the training guards. And Farlan, I'll have to go over the formal salute with you", she said to them.

"Levi! I told you not to fight!", she heard Farlan yell.

[Y/N] left them to it. Erwin was waiting outside for her, unbeknownst to her at first.

"So, how are they?", he asked her.

[Y/N] looked up at his face, noticing he had some sly grin about him. She averted her eyes away from him and furrowed her brows and hissed an annoyed sigh. "A fucking delight", and began to walk out to the training grounds.

"Training grounds? Ah, yes. I'll be able to see you then", he told her and headed off to wherever he had to go.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

[Y/N] walked out to the training grounds to see their skills. This shouldn't take long though, they were highly skilled, particularly Levi, for people who never received military training.

It was relatively bright outside, and the odd bird chirped here and there. It's hard to believe that a day so peaceful could be destroyed by the wild beasts in a moment's notice.

'_Tch. How much of a clean-freak is he?_', she complained to herself.

It had been around 15 minutes. Normally, she could have cleaned up after Mike, Erwin and Hange in that time … but she didn't know Levi. No-no-no.

She inhaled sharply, and let out a tired sigh. '_How the hell am I going to get through to that lousy pain in the ass? Excuse me, Levi. He's awfully blunt and cynical … I guess I just have to be patient with him…_'

She walked off to the stables and took out three horses. They each let out a loud 'neigh' since they were woken up from their nap. [Y/N] disregarded their tired groans and continued to pull them out by the reins, which surprisingly took longer than expected. By the time she got out,  
Levi, Farlan and Isabel had arrived.

"Ah great, you're here", she breathed. One of the horses wouldn't budge as she walked. "Come on, you lazy-bum", she grunted. She walked over and patted its mane. "Pwease". The horse eventually trotted along. "Alright, take a horse and uh, go out into the open area up above"

Isabel hurried over, excitedly to the horse and hopped on the saddle. "Come on, Horsie!", and snapped the reins and the horse took off.

[Y/N] was momentarily astonished at how fast she got the horse to obey her, but snapped back to reality. She had yet to get to know Isabel. "Isabel! Wait up!", she called out. But to no avail, she didn't hear her. "Alright…", she sighed. She ran back into the stable and hopped on her own horse, of who was able to move at the sound of her fingers snapping. "[Horse name], let's go!"

Once outside she hopped on the saddle and ordered the two boys to follow her, much to Levi's annoyance, but had some decency slapped into him by Farlan.

"Isabel!", she called out. She rode up the hill and into an area with a collection of trees with fake titans. She heard the sound of grappling hooks piercing the wind, and hooking to the bark. "There you are", she breathed looking up to find her zipping through the air. The two boys eventually made their way up behind her.

"Isabel…", Farlan grumbled.

"That Stupid, running off on her own…", she heard Levi utter. '_That Stupid..? Ah … nickname…_'

Farlan and Levi began fiddling about with their gear and their dual blades, adjusting to the grip and size. The two walked off while they waited for Isabel to settle down a bit. [Y/N] remembered Farlan warning her not to use all of her energy; this must have been one of those moments

Eventually she landed on her horse, whom she managed to tame with her touch. [Y/N] even felt the need to question it.

"You're really good with animals. Impressive. How did you get used to him so quickly?", she asked her.

"Underground, I always got along with animals. Humans were the worst so…", she trailed off a bit as she patted the horse's mane a bit more.

"What was it like in the Underground? Or am I getting too personal … Did you suffer?", [Y/N] asked. She took the horse by the reins and the three made their way back to Farlan and Levi.

"….Hmm. Yes", she said, her gaze averted away from her. "I was born and raised in the city. I lived among the garbage, though that's obvious… When I was about to die, Brother saved me and I became a little better as a person"

"Brother?", [Y/N] questioned.

"Oh. I call Levi 'Brother'. Yeah, he was the strongest person in the city", she stated. [Y/N] looked over at Levi who was assisting Farlan with something on his gear. Isabel noticed her going off into a trance. "Yoo-hoo, Squad Leader [Y/N]? Are you alright?", she asked her, slightly puzzled.

"Oh, uh, yes. Just fine, thank you", she replied. '_So deep down ... that grouchy son of a bitch cares about people?_', she said to herself. The two approached Levi and Farlan. "Okay. I saw Isabel show off her skills, so why don't the two of you show me yours", she suggested.

Farlan nodded and stood up, as did Levi, who let out a sigh. Farlan drew his dual blades, and held them in his hands, waiting for his grip to be inspected. [Y/N] walked over to him and gave him a curt nod; his cue to go off and slice some wooden titans.

"Okay, Levi. Show me how you hold your blades", she requested.

Levi heaved yet another sigh and gripped his blades, and laid his hands out for her. He knew that the crap he had just gone through in the past two days, that would continue, was not going to improve unless he actually put in some effort.

"That's wrong, you know? They shouldn't be held that way. You might as well be asking for a death wish with the wrong grip of the blades", she told him, but when he jerked his head to snap at her, she knew she stepped over some virtual line that he drew.

"Well, _[Y/N]_. I will hold my blades the way _I _bloody well want to. Besides, I'll only ever use them to slice beasts' necks. Let me do whatever is comfortable for me", he retorted, much calmer than [Y/N] had anticipated.

"Well, alright"

[Y/N] zipped up to the trees and watched them train, slice necks, and watch some people try to get better. But what surprised her the most was that Levi was better than most of the soldiers that had been in the Corps for so long.

* * *

**Augh! That turned out a lot crappier than I expected ... I apologize ... I don't think this story will be all that long, really. Yes, I have everything that happens in 850 to write, but apart from that, I'm not so sure..**


	4. Chapter 4

After a few months of training, the Survey Corps would be leaving for the expedition. As per usual though, the soldiers would simply be lounging about the night before as what could be their last night together. Unfortunately, at the moment, [Y/N] was on dish duty... and there was a lot.

Her hands were red-raw from the suds, but that didn't matter; that couldn't be used as an excuse. Bubbles were splashing about everywhere. She plunged the final dish into the sudsy water and used the the sponge to scrub off the grease or the crumbs or whatever.

She took out her hands, and retrieved a hand towel from the drawer beneath her. She was about to walk over to the table when she heard Isabel's voice. She could hear that she was talking to Hange.

'_Why_?', she asked herself. She hid between one of the beams in kitchen area while she watched the two girls talk in the dining area.

"What is [Y/N] like?", she asked simply.

'_What..?_'

"Well, um ... In general, she can be very stubborn in the morning mad-", Hange began to say. '_That bitch_!'

"I _fucking_ heard that!", she exclaimed, making an appearance.

Hange looked up at her in shock but then wore some sort of un-amused face, after adjusting her glasses. Isabel looked up at the squad leaders and corked a brow. "And annoyingly, she has brilliant hearing..."

"She's also a skank bitch and is a pain in the ass", said a deep voice. And who was it? None other than Levi-fucking-Ackerman. Farlan was behind him and gave him a nudge. [Y/N] scowled at him and heaved a sigh, as did he. "I guess I have to say I'm joking", and sat down at the table.

After getting used to her, Levi didn't appear to cynical around her anymore. They finally had some legit relationship between the two, that didn't involve Levi trying to throw a punch at her because of his attitude or him being feisty. It was a , 'I respect you, you respect me' kind of relationship. In fact, even sometimes, they would have a conversation. Yeah. [Y/N] happened to notice that he made poop-jokes quite frequently though.

"I'm talking about in battle. We're going on an expedition tomorrow, yeah? Unless we have the option to stay out, because holy shit, if we do-"

"We don't. Unfortunately", [Y/N] said, bursting her bubble. She pulled out a chair, and sat crossed legged. "I get it, you're scared. I was too. I still am. But even if I am good squad leader, that won't matter. This is bunch of naked beasts who just eat us without reason. But as a squad leader, and from what I've seen, I doubt anything will happen to you", she said. She stood up, and pushed the chair back in, but realized her squad members still looked a bit unsettled. Levi too, underneath that hard and cold shell that is. "I uh ... I'll be in my room if you still want to talk..."

[Y/N] swiveled around the stairwell, and jogged up stairs. Once inside her room, she tore off her jeans and slipped into something looser; namely some sweat pants that she was going to sleep in. She also took off her military jacket, leaving her in her white vest, when she heard a knock on the door. She walked over to the door and twisted the knob, and to her absolute surprise, it was Levi standing at the door.

"Levi? Is something wrong?"

"How do you know nothing will happen to us?", he asked her. For some reason, this didn't exactly sound like a question, but not a demand either. Hmph. His arms were folded, and he looked a bit ... embarrassed that he had to come to her. She quirked a brow.

"..."

"Well?"

"...I don't. I don't know anything about this expedition, apart from the fact that we're using a new formation that Erwin has devised. I don't know anything about any expedition. Nobody ever knows. We just hope for the best, if that's what you're trying to get out of me. I hope nothing happens to the three of you. You're all very skilled, and I'd like to think nothing will happen to you ... but no one ever knows how it will turn out", she told him.

"I see. Th-th ... thanks ... for being honest", he said, his back turned away from her.

"I try my best not to bullshit. Goodnight, Levi", she mumbled, and shut the door. Holy-goddamn-shit ... he has manners..!', was the only thought that came to mind.

**0o0o0o0o**

The next day, the Survey Corps gathered outside the Shiganshina District Exit. Some of the newest soldiers (bar Levi, Farlan and Isabel) were as excited as a swarm of buzzing bees.

'_You really have no idea, do you..?_', [Y/N] asked herself.

"Oh, I'm so excited to see the outside!", beamed one soldier.

"Me too!"

'_You seriously have no idea how wrong you are..._', she noted. [Y/N] looked around at the the group of soldiers. Levi, Isabel and Farlan were behind her. She looked around at her 'tching' civilians who got up at the crack-of-dawn to watch them leave. Some to talk shit about how much of a disgrace they are, or some to look up to their bravery and parents who might never get the chance again to bid farewell to their children. Her eyes fixated on a young brunette boy, teal green eyes, with a large smile plastering his features. Beside him were two other children. The one on his left had jet black hair, beautiful really, and matching eyes. She wore a maroon colored scarf tightly wrapped around her neck. There was another boy standing next to him, blond hair framing his face, large blue eyes. In contrast to the boy in the middle, they both wore worried expressions whereas the brunette admired the soldiers about to put their lives on the line.

"OPEN THE GATES!", Shardis bellowed at the top of his lungs, ceasing the murmurs from behind him.

The steel gates slowly rose, sedimentary rocks falling like water droplets.

"Today we will take another step forward! Let the results of your training show! Make them realize the strength of humanity!", he continued. The gates continued to rise ... slowly.

'Tch ... Hurry up ...', [Y/M] complained to herself.

"EVERYONE! GO!"

"Hyaa!", one soldier in front of her exclaimed.

Everyone snapped the reins of their horse, and with a loud neigh they took off at lightning speed. Kind of. Nope. [Y/N] briefly looked out at her squad. '_They'll be fine, [Y/N]_', she told her self, or berating herself rather for thinking such things and doubting her squad's capability. She, as did possibly everyone else, inhaled sharply, taking in the clean air that the Outside World had to offer. It was magnificent. It stunk like shit. She theorized that whatever stone the walls were made out of was the source of the smell; possibly because the stone absorbs the the harsh chemicals, thus making the inside stink like a cistern.

"Amazing!", she heard Farlan comment.

"Not bad", was Levi's response on the breathtaking scenery. 'Shorty has feelings, eh?'

She looked up and saw three birds flying over her. '_Ah .. it must be nice not having to worry about 'them' going up to snatch you. Very nice_', she noted, slightly envious.

"Ha ... this is the worst ... we actually got outside the walls. If everything had gone according to plan, we would have an example of that thing by now. Just where exactly is Erwin hiding it?", Farlan asked.

[Y/N] was left bewildered at his question. '_What do they want that Erwin has..?_', she asked herself. She glanced back at the three, but shook herself alert once again. '_Don't get involved. Or .. try not to get involved, too much_', but their conversation was in hearing range ...

"Don't worry. I'll deal with the titans somehow", Levi told him.

"No matter how many titans you face-", Farlan tried to say, but Levi cut across him.

"Are you saying you don't trust me?", he pressed, almost threateningly.

"No, that's not what I meant...", he sighed like a defeatist.

"Hehehe. Are you scared, Farlan?", Isabel jeered, her eyebrows furrowed, whilst wearing a cheeky smile.

"Hey! I'm not scared!", he protested.

"Just leave it to me, Farlan! It will be easy. I'll get rid of those nasty titans for you!", she chimed, or boasted rather.

[Y/N] heaved a sigh, and shook her head. "Guys, we're not at the park enjoying the fresh air ... We're outside the Walls and-", she tried to say, but once a soldier cut across her, she realized she spoke much too placidly.

"Quit messing around!", a soldier from behind her squad shouted. '_Maybe I should have shouted ..._'. "Titans are not as easy to fight as you think! Stop acting like this is a damn joke! Do you have any idea how many soldiers have been eaten by titans?! You trash from the Underground ... Don't get so full of yourself-"

"Hey", Isabel interjected, rather coolly, unlike her passionate personality, "you can say whatever you want. If I defeat a titan, everyone here will be the same level as that 'trash from the Underground' ", she retorted.

'_Dammit, don't get involved..!_', she mentally screamed at herself. She scowled back at the squabbling soldiers, which was enough to shut them up. It looked like Levi was about to intervene but she beat him to it. "Knock it off, Sayram!", she scolded. Levi corked a brow at her motives; it certainly wasn't like her to berate someone.

"But ... Squad Leader [Y/N]!"

"Calm down, otherwise you will not be allowed to take part in the training of the new formations from now on! Don't throw the formation out of order since we don't know when a titan is going to appear! Must I remind you, Sayram, that training is a hell of a lot different from fighting..."

"But-"

"TITAN!", a soldier hollered.

[Y/N] immediately averted her gaze away from the soldiers in tow behind her, and set her eyes on it. This was it. '_Right, Eyebrows. Let's see if your 'human radar' works_', she said to herself.

"On that left side of the forest, a 15 meter class! It's coming our way!"

"...Don't stop! We will fight it! Front guard, follow me! The main force will continue without chance to the supplies at the place of our destination!", Shardis ordered.

As the front guard went in to attack it, there appeared to be another one behind it. The trees kept it obscured.

"There was another one hiding! Twenty meter class approaching!"

"It's headed straight for us! Rear guard, break away from formation and attack!"

The twenty meter titan, was bit, obviously. Its hair was matted down and its nose on its bridge was flat. Its physique was in proportion, its stomach aside of which was enlarged.

"Lead it back it back to the forest, this way!", a soldier ordered. But to no avail, the titan gallivanted towards the formation. "Hey you stupid titan! This way!"

[Y/N] snapped the reins, making her horse pivot sharply and gallop faster. 'Tsk. Aberrant'

"It's an abnormal! Look out, it's going that way!", a soldier from the front guard yelled.

"It's no use, the squad will spread out! There's nobody around the cart! Squad [Y/N]! When it comes closer, defend the cart at all costs!", she was instructed.

"Roger that!", she replied, and turned her head to her squad, really looking at Isabel, Levi and Farlan. "Don't let it get close to the cart!", she ordered. '_Tsk ... I wonder how the trio can handle an Aberrant since they've never gotten official training. Not only that, we're on flat land..!_', she thought. She gritted her teeth and furrowed her brows. "NOW!"

With that command, three soldiers went in to attack, one soldier piercing its chest and the other two piercing its back. The Aberrant spiraled its fist and grasped a soldier, namely the one that pierced its chest. '_Shit..!_', but she had no choice but to continue unless urgent. As the titan brought the soldier to its mouth, its jaw opened, but stopped moving entirely. It was as if it had paralysis. '_It stopped moving..!?_'. Its nape was free to slice, so that's what a soldier went in to do. This soldier momentarily hesitated as it past its eyes, but was enough for the titan to take a bite. '_Crap'_, she cursed under her breath.

"How can this thing be so huge!?", a soldier asked.

The titan peered down at the deceased soldiers it just killed in seconds, and continued on its run.

'_Shit..!? Now what?! Tch. We have to fight, regardless of our strength .._', she noted.

"Sayram! Come over-", she was about to say, but trailed off as Levi galloped in front of her. "Hey! What are you doing!?"

"Someone once told me not to take titans too lightly...", he began.

"That sounds legitimately familiar...", she responded tartly.

"Mm. Don't underestimate the way we fight", he told her. "Isabel, Farlan, let's go!", he ordered, riding at top speed.

"If I knew we would face this every time, sipping water from a gutter would be way better!", Farlan complained.

"Farlan, stop saying that and get it together!", Isabel reprimanded.

'_What the fuck..!?_', she mentally shouted. "Wait, you three!", she tried to shouted, but nope, they were gone. She fixed her posture. and fell back into her saddle from her more tense position.

"The way it swings its arms is troublesome, but it stopped moving its legs", Levi stated.

"Squad Leader, orders?!", Sayram question. No, demanded. Levi, Isabel and Farlan heard his plea and looked at her briefly for a response.

"We wait and we watch", and nodded for the trio to proceed.

Levi stood up on his saddle after drawing his dual blades. He just ordered Isabel and Farlan to do something which she didn't catch, but she'll soon find out. He scowled up at the titan with his menacing and ice cold eyes before launching his grappling hooks into the titan's middle back area. Levi launched his entire body forcefully into where his hook was, before impaling his blades in the same spot. He withdrew his hooks and pierced them higher up, whilst flipping his body upside down.

"NOW!", he shouted.

"Let's go, Farlan!", Isabel shouted.

The two zipped under the titan's legs, as their horses ran off away from that particular site. The two pierced it legs, and did a spin attack while slicing. Those attacks severely knocked it off balance. Levi jumped up and landed on the titan's supposed shoulder blade and sliced, whilst using his grip of the swords. It was clean and it was deep, incinerating blood splattering everywhere. Sayram was left dumbfounded, while [Y/N] was left simply awe-struck. The three landed once again.

"You were very cool, Big Bro!", Isabel beamed.

"You guys did well too"

The three went back to their horses and snapped the reins.

"Very good, you three", she said looking back at them. She glanced over at Levi and gave him a nod. A simply nod, but out of respect. "Let's just hope we won't run into anymore titans of that size until we reach the castle"

* * *

**Again, a very bad chapter. I don't know. My skills aren't up to the best of my ability. Sorry. But review if you want to!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

The sun finally completed its tour of the day, setting at the horizon. Amber rays filled the sky as it set, with the still lingering contrasting blue, adding to spectacle.

'_You can never see this on the inside_', [Y/N] said to herself.

The Survey Corps were approaching a beaten down castle. [Y/N] walked up to Isabel, Farlan and Levi, and began to undo the straps. She took all three in one hand, and guided them towards some metal bar and hooked them up to it. She retrieved two wooden crates of water and laid them out in front of them and gestured them to drink with a gentle pat one their manes.

"Squad Leader, are we really staying at this run down joint?", Isabel asked, a bit of disappointment laced her voice.

"Yeah, I doubt anyone's been here for at least a year. The walls looks pretty battered down but ... it looks like they've made good use of these old ruins. Of course if the titans attacked, they'd be able to break down the walls with ease. But if we spend the night here then we should be okay", Farlan stated, figuring out the Corps' motives.

"That's right, titans don't attack at night, right?", Isabel questioned.

"Well, that doesn't mean anything, Isabel", [Y/N] warned her. "We're outside the Walls"

The four walked inside the castle that was fairly lit by torch lights. Different soldiers were distributing different supplies. Some were laying out blankets along the grounds. Soldiers went off into their usual clique or whatever. [Y/N] was to be going over to Mike and Hange. Erwin was busy talking to the Commander. [Y/N] looked over at Isabel, Farlan and Levi who were talking ... rather secretly.

"Ah, [Y/N], stop worrying", she told her. "I'm sure they're fine"

"...But the documents that mattered weren't there...", Farlan said at one point, making [Y/N] feel a bit uneasy. What were they planning?

"[Y/N]. Stop it", Mike intervened and fell onto his knees beside the two girls. "*Sniff* ... I don't like this place all that much..", he grumbled, wriggling his nose.

[Y/N] noticed Farlan, Levi and Isabel wander off. She shook her head and gave their actions a lazy wave.

"Are the thugs behaving?", Mike asked.

"It took a while, but I've finally broken through to them"

"What about the 'grouchy shithead'? Or Levi?", Hange asked.

"We've kind of got some sort of 'if you respect me, then I'll respect you' relationship ... He makes jokes about shit ... It's kind of weird, really", she commented.

She stood up, and picked a bag that she was going to use as a pillow for the evening.

"W-wait, wait, Levi?!", Hange beamed. "You mean that guy who took out the 20 meter class!?"

"Yeah, that's him", she breathed, lying down on the bag, hands lazily crossed at the back of her head.

The three eventually walked back into the room, making [Y/N] feel uneasy again, and shifting her weight to her elbows. Her head jerks at any movements made by the trio.

"We'll have to kill him...", Levi was heard say.

[Y/N]'s eyes widened greatly. '_Who the flying fuck is he..!?_', she asked herself.

"...I'm going to meet them. You've gotten loads of time with them, now it's my turn", Hange stated, and began to shuffle over to the three friends after adjusting her glasses to the bridge of her nose.

She was going to yell 'Hange, hold the fuck up!', but was too late, for she was already at the group. [Y/N] grimaced out of possible discomfort, but there was some humor in it, as she watched the unfolding scene that the reckless Hamge decided to join.

"Hey! Can I disturb you for a moment?", she asked, a large grin forming her features. "I saw it, you know. The decisive moment!"

"The decisive moment? What are you talking about?", Levi asked.

"What am I talking about?", she quizzed, hunching her back, and resting her hands on her knees. "It's obvious that I'm talking about that titan you brought down! That really was amazing! I was overwhelmed with excitement!"

"Ah...", he breathed.

"Ugh, Hange..!", [Y/N] moaned, shaking her head.

"I'm Hange Zoe. You're Levi, right?", she asked, before averting her eyes to Isabel. "This girl over here is Isabel", before averting her eyes to Farlan, but stumbled for his name. '_I told you before..._', she said to herself. "And this is ..."

"Farlan", he grumbled.

She plopped herself hard onto the ground sitting in between Isabel and Farlan, and playfully slapped his shoulder. "Right right, Farlan! Nice to meet you!", she beamed, enthusiastically. She turned her gaze towards the grouchy shithead. "You didn't come here from the training Corps, did you Levi? How are you so skilled at using the 3DMG?", she pestered. He simply scowled at her.

"...Nothing special. I simply practiced", was his response.

"Did you learn from anyone? The first time I tried it, I had a hard time balancing", she stated. "Do you have any tricks or tips for improving?", she asked, looking at Isabel.

"Not really", she growled through her gritted teeth.

"Maaann, you don't mince words, huh? Even a tiny hint would be great", she pleaded. She turned her head to the other soldiers in the vicinity. "Come on, I'm pretty sure everyone's itching to know ... Everyone saw how you fought. The way you fight encourages us to believe that humanity will not lose to the titans. It was really awe-inspiring to watch!", she confessed.

"Hehehe! We're amazing, aren't we!?", Isabel boasted. "They're thinkin' better of us? Did you get a good look"

"Yep, it was awesome. Which is exactly why Levi should-"

"-Big Bro is the strongest one out there! Even Underground he was the strongest!"

"Really now! I'd love to know the secret to his strength, you know! Hey Levi-"

"Big Brother is um ... um ...", Isabel stuttered. "Anyways, he's strong!"

Hange flashed her a smile and took out a sewn pouch, and handed it to the cheerful red-head. "Here, Isabel. Would you like to try some of these sweets I got from a friend?", she offered. Isabel swiped it out of her grasp and taste tested the sweet with the tip of her tongue before placing it all in her mouth. "So how about it?", she asked, averting her eyes to Levi. "Would you be willing to let us know what goes on inside your head?"

"I can't. I'm self-taught. It's not something that you can easily teach to others", he responded, coolly.

"But..."

He shook his head, "Sorry. I'm exhausted"

Hange furrowed her brows dejectedly and stood up. "I see ... I'm sorry for disturbing you. Thank you, Isabel. Thank you, Farlan", she expressed, patting their shoulders. "Let's take a nice long chat next time, okay? If we make it back alive, I'll buy you lunch sometime", and lightly waved them goodnight. She walked back over to [Y/N]. "Jeez, [Y/N] ... You've such a depressing squad ...", she commented.

"Tell me about it", she grumbled, and stood up. "Before we leave tomorrow, I guess I have to go over Erwin's strategy with them", and walked over to the three and Sayram.

**0o0o0o0o**

The next day, the Survey Corps took off bright and early before the titans sniffed them out. The sunlight was practically white and blinding. [Y/N] squinted her eyes in better efforts to make her surroundings visible.

After a few minutes of the formation traveling like a wedge of some sort, Erwin bellowed, "ALL SQUADS! EXECUTE LONG DISTANCE SCOUTING FORMATION!", his arms spread out wide.

Within thirty seconds of riding up North, [Y/N] and her squad noticed a few red flares dart through the sky.

"It's a huge battalion but ... it's moving as if everyone has become one. Yep, I should've known that Squad Leader Erwin's no ordinary guy. Looks like he's arranged it so there's no chance of the rear guard running into any titans before we reach the next supply post", Farlan pointed out.

"Up 'til now, we've changed course fourteen times. Guess there's a lot more of 'em then you'd think, huh?", Isabel presumed.

"So in other words, we're all fucked if we stop moving. Is that what you're saying?", Farlan asked.

"Basically, yes, now pay atten-", [Y/N] began to say, but looked up at the sky.

"What's up with you?", Levi snapped, a bit bewildered as she lost her train of thought.

"...We're about to head into some heavy rain... Stay alert..!", she ordered, whilst looking up at the thick, grey cumulonimbus clouds.

"Squad Leader!? What on earth ... This shouldn't be happening!"

"Well, it did! Stay alert, because it's going to get messy", she shouted back at her squad, who all nodded in response. [Y/N] already had to squint her eyes as the rain began to lash. But to make matters worse, the storm clouds just happened to be a pain in the fucking ass and brought some fog. "Shit! DON'T BREAK FORMATION! YOU MUST STAY TOG-"

"What the hell are you saying, Squad Leader [Y/N]!?", Isabel exclaimed.

[Y/N] heaved a sigh and shielded her face with her forearm.

"Isabel! Farlan! Don't get separated!", Levi called out.

[Y/N] looked behind at her squad; the situation continued to go downhill. Lightning struck first, and the bang followed. The violent terrawatts weren't measurable. It was so sudden and far too soon to have brought that much destruction. [Y/N] went to fire the flare for an emergency as it was the first thing that came to mind, as to everyone else, but the smoke washed away with the pelting drops as fast as it was fired. It was as if it was washed down the drain again. "SHIT!". Her horse's hoof momentarily skidded with the wed mud, and almost fell off the saddle. Almost. She stroked its main for a few seconds. "Easy, it's alright..", she gulped.

The squad continued to battle mother nature's power, but it was proved just about impossible as the fog thickened. [Y/N] shook her head in disapproval. But they had no choice but to ride on.

"Can it be that their visibility has been cut off..!?", Farlan questioned. His voice was just about definable through the lashing rain.

"Hey! What the hell are we gonna do!? We totally lost sight of everyone!", Isabel yelled.

"All we can do is keep moving. We shouldn't be that far off from the rest of the squad", he replied. "We just have to keep going forward blindly ... and hope that this fog will clear up fast...!"

"Can you guys hear me!?", [Y/N] shouted back.

"Huh? Squad Leader!?" "I think so!" "Mm-hmm"

"But the way things are moving now, flares are going to be completely useless no matter how much time passes!"

"Squad Leader?! Do your noise rounds still work!?", he called out.

"They should!", she replied. '_Don't listen to anymore of their conversation ... you'll distract yourself_', she berated herself. "Keep moving forward and follow the sound of my voice if not!"

[Y/N] looked over her shoulders. She could just about see the shadows of her squad's horses. Just. She felt a great sense of uncertainty all around her; it literally felt as if it was being breathed upon her ... by a titan. '_Snap out of it!_', she scolded. Just then, she heard a noise round, and she jerked her head. '_Sayram ..._'. Behind her she could hear squabbling between Isabel, Farlan and Levi, but it wasn't definable at all now, the fog kept thickening.

* * *

**Levi's pov ****[Please let me know if I did an okay job in first person]**  
"You better come back to us, Big Bro. No matter what!", Isabel warned me.

I didn't know how to respond to that as my thoughts wounded back to that small conversation with [Y/N] a few days back. Her saying she doesn't know if we'll make it back. Tch. Damn her and all that experience and knowledge she has.

I snapped the reins and dove deeper through the dense fog. I shielded my face with whatever hood could cover and my forearm. Visibility is just about zero. I've no choice but to stick with my gut feeling .. tch. As long as the formation is still intact, I can use the fourth column as a guide and advance towards the front left, and run straight into the center unit ... Don't you dare die until I get there. In the distance I can hear the roar of those naked beasts. For all I know, there's one chasing after me right now, and I don't even know.

After a few more minutes of traveling I hear a noise round. Hmph. I come across a collections of soldiers' corpses with titan footprints. It could only ever mean some titan attack. The footprints were large, possibly around a six meter class.

The footprints were headed off back towards [Y/N] and the others. Surely titans can't sniff people out in the rain, right? But they were in fact head towards them, much to my horror.

"SHIT!", I exclaimed. "I've got to hurry...!". In the distance, I see three looming figures among the fog. They wouldn't be able to handle three with this torrential weather. "Farlan! Isabel!"

* * *

**Regular pov**  
'_Today's not going too well, is it_', [Y/N] said to herself.

Her horse was circling the titans, as she tried to find the nape of their necks. Suddenly, amongst the fog and pelting rain, Sayram's scream was to be heard.

"Ugh-! Uhhh!", he panicked. The tremble in his voice indicated he was crying. "AUUGGHH!"

"Don't move! I'll help you!", [Y/N] shouted up to him.

Only Sayram's upper body was visible. His waist down was in the jaws of an possible meter beast, being gnawed on.

"SQUAD LEADER! DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!", he protested. "JUST GET OUT OF HERE, PLEASE!"

"SAYRAM!"

"TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF! SEE YOU ON THE OTHER-"

*CHOMP*

The titan smothered him and shoved him into its large mouth. His hand was cupped so it was kind of inevitable. [Y/N] stepped back a few feet. She shook her head in disbelief. '_No ... No!_', she internally screamed. She heaved a sigh. Anger and revenge wouldn't bring him back. She mounted her horse to find more suitable place to pick the fight.

She heard Farlan shout something over into her direction. But it soon became quiet.

"FARLAN!", Isabel and her both screamed.

[Y/N] mounted her horse and galloped into the direction of his voice, when she saw a figure with pig-tails zip through the air. "Shit..! ISABEL! GET BACK! I'll take it out!"

She was throwing caution into the wind by zipping up to the titan from her original post. [Y/N] was closer, it would have been easier. She jumped into its opening fist and sliced its fingers.

"HYAH!", she screamed. She withdrew her grappling hooks and pierced its arm higher up from its original position. She swooped down to slice its nape, but to her horror, she missed and struck its shoulder blade area.

"ISABLE, I SWEAR TO GOD!", [Y/N] screamed, and ascended into the air to assist her.

But she was too late to do anything; her gear had malfunctioned and she was jammed into its back. She couldn't move, her gear was caught. Both stopped dead in their tracks to do anything and a titan bent down and simply stared at her, its mouth open wide to have its snack.

"Bi ... BIG BRO-!", she tried to wail, but the titan shoved its head into her, and down came her decapitated head.

[Y/N] tumbled to the ground again, as she watched another one of her squad. '_Where's Levi..?!_', she asked.

Farlan was still in a dangerous position; he was right in front of the two titans, about to fall prey to one of them. "YOU FUCKING BASTARD!", he seethed, out of pure maleficence. He went to pierce the titan in an area to pierce it. But alas, if one fell, they might as all well have fallen; his gear was disconnected. "WHAT THE!? Fuck, it's disconnected!"

'_No .. no .. I'm not going to lose anyone else out here...!_', she solemnly swore. She ascended as fast as lightning and went in to slice. "I will not leave anybody behind anymore! Farlan, I want you to find a horse and get some help, anyone who is alive!", she ordered.

"BEHIND YOU!", Farlan warned. "There's one more!"

[Y/N] pivoted sharply and noticed a titan's claw like grip coming dangerously close. It snatched her in that split second, its fingers threatening to shatter her rib-cage, only for her squirming about. Tears immediately spilled down her cheeks, and she huffed and huffed breathlessly. She felt herself cough up a small globule of blood before being welcomed to its teeth. She closed her life. "Heh ... what's the point ..? I'm two feet away from its jaws .. Oh well ... this feels and stinks like crap ..", she said, slightly aloud. She closed her eyes, facing inevitability that she was going to die when something clicked.

'_How fucking dare you ... You're just going to die like this!? Fight..!'_

'_I refuse to die like this_'

[Y/N] shook herself about in its grasp, until it somewhat loosened so she was able to take out on of her dual blades. She moved around so much that she spun, giving her the opportunity to slice off its wrist.

She landed on the ground, but winced in pain as she did. Her legs felt crushed and could barely stand, but that didn't matter. She still had to put Farlan's safety over her own.

"Farlan!"

"[Y/N] ... thanks for everything. You trained us, you cared for us. Hell, Levi softened..", he sighed. '_Why is he talking like this..?!_', she asked herself. Her eye darted to the right as she saw a titan's hands circle his body. He waved bye to her.

"No-fucking-way!", she protested. She ascended into the air again, despite her agonizing pains, and zipped over to him. He turned his head, and waved bye to thin air, presumably.

He was gone.

Rage burned through her soul like a furnace. She stood up, equipped her blades, and zipped through the air, flying blindly. In mid air, she saw his corpse being tossed to the ground. '_Can titans spit up like that..?_', she questioned. As she viciously sliced one titan, in the distance she saw another figure, a short one.

A she landed to the ground in a huff, she fell to her knees in pain and clutched her rib-cage area. Once she realized she had landed on her crushed knees, she threw herself onto her behind to continue looking at whoever else was fighting alongside her.

"WHO'S OUT THERE!?", she screamed, her voice croaky from the tears she had spilled and from the pain coursing through her lower body area.

Was she responsible for their deaths? '_I was too slow..._', she told herself.

Whoever was out there, was slaughtering the titans mercilessly. Well anyone would slice mercilessly but this was a bit more than that. He or she was highly skilled and was possibly the fastest person she had ever seen.

"Hello...!?", she gasped loudly. She felt a sharp pain coming from her rib-cage area making her hiss loudly. Whatever happened to her, her breathing had slowed and became labored. In fact, she wasn't breathing properly. It sounded more like gasping and wheezing.

When the soldier was finished, he or she stopped dead in his or her tracks at Isabel's decapitated head. Upon coming closer, she gathered the details of his appearance. He had black hair, mop like, and was short. She only realized it was Levi the way he reacted when he saw her head. He gritted his teeth in rage. Was he crying..? No, Levi doesn't cry, right?

"Le-Levi ...", she croaked out of desperation.

His head jerked upon hearing his name. He looked around him and saw [Y/N]'s body. He immediately ran over to her and plopped down beside her.

"I swear to God ... Don't you fucking die on me now...", he grumbled. She could have sworn she heard a tremble in his voice. "...Where does it hurt?", he asked her. Despite his lack of knowledge in this area, it didn't mean he wasn't going to leave her.

She struggled to pull herself up, Levi having a hold of her upper back as she braced her weight on her elbows. "W-waist .. d-down.."

"Hey! Is anyone alive?", Erwin's voice called out.

Levi jerked his head, and left her on the ground. She reached out a struggling hand for Levi ... anyone to assist her. Mike dismounted his horse and carefully stood her up. He was right behind her, keeping her balanced as his arms gripped her shoulders.

"[Y/N] ... Levi...! Are you two the only survivors?", he asked.

Something immediately washed over Levi that made him feel the need to tackle into him, practically strangling him. He took out his dual blades and let them hover dangerously close to his neck.

"Erwin. I've come all the way here just to kill you", he stated. The blond's sea blue eyes met Levi's steel blue ones.

"They've died ... Is that do?", Erwin asked. From inside his jacket he took out a letter with a fancy seal on it. "This is the document about Nicholas Lobov"

"...You...knew about it too?", Levi asked.

"What a pity, it's too late now", Erwin said matter of factly, and tossed the documents onto the wed mud.

Levi hovered his blade closer to his neck. "Oi! What does this mean?"

"It's a trick", Erwin replied.

"What?"

"I knew that Lobov was corrupting funds. Especially problems with the funds for expeditions for the past few years. I thought I wanted to find some proof to corner him, so I spread some rumors. Lobov is very careful. I thought that he would want to make sure that the documents were gone. And so he sent you guys out. Hey, the stalking was successful! I know who's behind this. The guy is a noble called Nicholas Lobov. If he makes a move, there will be traces. We followed it and found some proof. Since he took actions, we easily caught his tail"

"...So you knew", Levi figured. "Why let us into the Corps then?"

"First is because of your great power. Second, since you guys made a physical deal with Lobov, it became his flaw. But it's unnecessary now. General Zackley has the real documents. Lobov is finished"

"They shouldn't have died ... just because they got involved with some shitty authority disputes. You too". Levi began to slice his neck, marginally, but Erwin stopped him from doing any further.

"Shitty authority disputes?", he questioned. "Who is it that killed my underlings, your friends? Is it me? Or you? You think they wouldn't have died if you guys made a surprise attack on me?", moving the blade aside.

"...Right. It's because of my arrogance. Thanks to my damn pride..."

"NO!", Erwin interjected. "It's the titans! Where do titans come from? Why do they exist?", he asked him, standing up. "Why do they eat humans? Nobody knows. We don't know. We remain in the dark and the titans keep eating us. Just hiding in the Walls won't hide the fact that we're inferior. Look around you!", he told him, pointing towards vast land surrounding the four. "Look at all the vast where we can run as far as we want and not see any walls. As long as we exist, we can protect our ultimate wish! But among us live people who don't want to go out of the walls. They hide in a dangerous place where they can't contact anyone and cry as they wait for their demises. That's not wrong. Because humans have been blinded after living for 100 years inside these walls. They can't see the scenery outside ... What about you, Levi? Are your eyes blinded too?", he quizzed. He got up and dangled him by the collar. "Will you kill me and return to the darkness of the Underground? We won't give up until we leap across these walls! Fight in the Survey Corps, Levi! Mankind needs your power!", he told him.

"Tch", was his response. "...F-fi", he was about to say fine, but he just wouldn't admit it.

The three mounted a horse. Levi gestured [Y/N] to come over to him. So she did, and she mounted the horse with him. Her body was more than broken. He wrapped her arms around him for her knowing she probably wouldn't be able to. He could her her wheezy breaths escape her lips.

"Hold to the sound flares we took from the cart! From there on we'll re-structure the whole squad"

"After the weather changes, the titans might be more active too. The wounded ones can't move too much to gather with the main squad too", Mike pointed out.

"We'll get back alive!", Erwin stated.

Levi momentarily looked back behind him, when he heard a small quiet voice say, "I'm sorry". He averted his eyes to [Y/N]. She wouldn't look at him. She was afraid to.

"It's alright. Thank you, [Y/N]"

**0o0o0o0o**

That evening, everyone made it back to HQ. [Y/N]'s lung collapsed, hence the wheezing from earlier. She broke a rib, fortunately just the one, which resulted in a pneumothorax.

Her stomach was stanched up, and she was using two crutches to get around.

She along with a lot of other people were lounging around in the main room. She stood up and and made her way over to the table. Levi soon followed her. She didn't question it. This was normal.

"Levi", she greeted, tiredly.

"Squad Leader [Y/N]", he said as he pulled out a wooden chair.

"...Words do not describe how sorry I am. If I wasn't so ... slow I could have-"

"Stop", he said bluntly, not looking at anything in particular. He reached out for the teapot and poured himself a cup of tea. "Shortly back, someone I gotten to know over these past few months said that nobody ever knows what will happen or how it will happen. I think that phrase really suits right now", he commented, and sighed. "I knew you wouldn't have done it deliberately"

* * *

**But holy shit, the feels in chapter 8, though! Please comment!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Present day; a few days later**  
Levi was sitting in the Mess Hall. Just sitting, and sliding the ring finger up and down his finger. It wasn't like Levi to show his emotions, but he had spent the past few days in constant tears. In his office of course, with the door locked, shut off from society. At the moment Erwin was devising a plan to catch the female-form in Stohess. But in the meantime, Levi was going to wait.

'_If only my leg wasn't busted ... In Stohess I will honor her ..._', he swore to himself.

"Levi..?", Hange's voice called out. Levi raised his head and stared at her for a second, before fiddling around with his ring finger. Hange noticed the small glimmer coming from his ring finger. She knew [Y/N] and him were married, but neither of them wore the rings as they'd be a nuisance in combat. "I just came to check on you", she stated, quietly and sat down beside him. "I just wanted to let you know that the rest of us are really worried about you. It's not like you to-", but was interrupted when she heard a small hiccup escape his mouth, "to be like this ... Shit ..." she muttered. She patted his shoulder and left him to it.

"W-wait, Four- ... Hange ...", he called out. She jerked her head around to meet his steel blue gaze. "You're right ... this isn't like me", he said and stood up and limped. "I'll be fine..."

He decided to take a small limp around the HQ when he stopped at the training hall. He limped inside. For once, the dirty floor didn't bother him. A musty smell lingered in the vicinity and it got stronger. He stopped in the middle at a punching bag. It was at this punching bag did he [Y/N] actually begin to bond...

* * *

**845 [before the fall]  
**  
[Y/N] was in the training all. It was particularly early. Right now, she was practicing self defence against Mike, or 'The Sniffer', as of what she called him.

Mike had taken a few blows to the stomach, but that didn't stop him. Self-defence was one of [Y/N]'s specialties. She spun kicked him for around the third time now into the stomach, and he was about to admit defeat.

"Jeez, Mike. I expected more than this…", she sighed, hands on her hips, but quickly took on her stance again.

"Hey, I'll admit it. Just because I'm more than a foot taller than you, doesn't mean you can't kick my ass again, yeah?"

"Ye", she was about to say, when a punch was thrown into her stomach. "…Ugh", she grumbled, as she wobbled, "son of a bitch … you win, Mike, congrat-ULATIONS!", she shouted, as she quickly recovered and forcefully kicked him to the floor. "…Looks like I win again"

"Tch", he scoffed. He grunted in pain from that last move as she helped him up.

"Ah, [Y/N]. It's nice to see you're still kicking his ass. Just like back in the Training Corps", a voice called out.

"Ah, Hange, do you need something?"

"I need something", said another voice. It was deep, and a bit rough. "..You two punch so fucking loudly that my ears are ringing. Shut. Up", Levi complained, walking into the hall. He looked around him at first and sighed after picking up the musty smell and stained floor. "Tsk, disgusting"

"Sorry, Levi", she said apologetically, as she walked over. Her toned limbs were glistening with perspiration. Gross, right? "I'll make sure to wax the floors before you come in the next time, just let me know", added sarcastically.

"I guess it's nice to see that you're actually training in this area. Unlike myself, and some other squad leaders..", Hange admitted.

Mike staggered over to her, after getting two glasses of water, one for him and one for [Y/N]. He downed the water almost instantly before speaking. "They're right to! She can still kick ass!"

Levi corked a brow; that statement perked his interests. "Can she now?", he asked. "I'd be _honoured _if I could witness that for myself"

[Y/N] scoffed. She shook her head, before bursting into laughter. It's not that she didn't think he could beat, but it was how much people were making a deal over it. She curtsied, jokingly, to the short man standing in front of her. "Well, be my guest, Levi"

Hange and Mike decided to stay and watch. It's been a while since she took on somebody different.

"This should be good. Two of the Corps' strongest soldiers going up against each other", Hange whispered, but it was Hange, so it was audible.

"It's not going to end until one calls truce", Mike huffed, stroking his stubbly chin.

[Y/N] guided Levi out to the middle of the room, and took on a fighting stance that she had used since in the Training Corps. She noticed that Levi was dressed in whatever he wore to bed.

"Aren't you going to take off your shirt?", she asked. "You'll be all sweaty and disgusting, and I know you don't like that"

"….Good point", was his response. He lifted his left hand over his head, and grabbed his shirt by the back of it, and took it off, unveiling his eight pack. [Y/N]'s momentarily widened, but snapped herself back to reality. But seriously, holy shit!

[Y/N] returned to her starting position, and wasted no moment's hesitation to swing her leg around and kick him into his upper arm. Like her, he had fast reflexes, not as fast as her, but definitely faster than Mike to say the least, and caught her feel with his cupped hand when a soldier with blond hair walked in with a sheet of paper.

"Squad Leader [Y/N]? There's a letter here for you"

She huffed an annoyed sigh. "Tsk. Alright, thank you, Holly", withdrawing her foot. "Leave it out on the table in the dining hall, and I'll check it in a few minutes", she said, and left for her room to get changed and have a quick shower. But before she left, she heard Mike say something, making her want to laugh even harder than last time.

"You may have caught her foot, but believe me when I say, that you have no idea how fucking lucky you are…", he threatened. "Don't mess with her, I learned the hard way. My nose could tell … but I still fought"

**0o0o0o0o**

[Y/N] walked back into the Mess Hall, now dressed in her Military Uniform.

"[L/N]", Commander Shardis greeted her.

She saluted back as a response, and sat down. She looked around to see who else was there; herself, Levi who was sipping some black tea, Shardis, muttering something under his breath. She looked around the mahogany table until she found the letter.

It looked like a beautiful piece of parchment. A very formal letter with a maroon seal on the back. She muttered a few things out of annoyance. She knew who it was from already. She opened the letter anyway and began to read.  
**_  
Dear [Y/N] [L/N],_**  
**_I trust that you're well. As you already know, the annual [L/N] family gathering is upon us, and as per usual, you are to make an appearance. This is just to check that you're still going (not that you have the choice or anything) Your sister, Elise,_** _(a/n per say) _**_will be there._**  
**_And also, this year I'd like to see the work you're doing, so I'd be interested to meet a member of your squad. Anyone will do. I want to see how my niece is getting on as a squad leader in the Reconnaissance._**  
**_See you in two days_**  
**_Yours sincerely,_**  
**_Sven. _**  
**_(P.S There will be a carriage for you and your squad member to leave)_**

[Y/N] blew out and up, a few strands of her hair flew up too, before realizing her commander was present.

"Is something troubling you. [L/N]?", Keith asked her

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. I have that annual family event up in Sina to go to", she grumbled, twiddling her thumbs, before pouring herself a mug of tea.

"So? You've gone to those every year?"

"I have to bring a squad member, and uh-"

"..Bring Levi", he said. Levi's breath hitched in his throat, and Keith glare at him. "That's final"

Levi slammed his mug down on the table, but not too loudly, since his squad leader, and _her_ superior were watching him. "Alright, how about I don't go and-"

"Levi. That's an order", Keith said sternly. "If anything, you'll be missing the expedition. Well, you won't exactly be missing it, but by the time we're leaving, you'll be returning"

"…..Yes, Commander", he grumbled. "[Y/N], would you know when we have to leave?"

[Y/N] looked around the letter until she found the date in which it was sent. "It was sent three days ago, so I wouldn't be surprised if it showed up today", she replied. "If you'll excuse me, I'm on dish duty and whatnot"

**0o0o0o0o**

[Y/N] retreated to her room shortly after her chores and whatever else she had to do. She was folding up a spare uniform for when she had to leave for the Capitol.

In her opinion, these family events were very overrated. Then again, it was the only time once a year she could see her remaining family. In fact, there were years that she had to decline the invitation to go due to expeditions.

*Knock Knock*

[Y/N] looked around the room to see if one could enter without grimacing. "Enter"

Levi swung the door open, much to both of their surprises. The door never required much effort to open in contrast to the regular soldiers' doors that were indescribably stiff.

*Thud*

"Oops"

"Ha-ha, it's fine. Do you need something, Levi?", she asked, opening up the window to let some air in before casting her eyes at his. "Hmm?"

"Oh. What do I need to bring? And what the hell is going to happen anyway?"

[Y/N] scratched her head, trying to recall her most recent event. "Well. Um … When I was younger, I was meant to go live with my uncle because my parents were killed during a Survey Corps expedition... But I didn't want to do that basically and I joined the Training Corps. My uncle didn't say anything of it, but he has some authority and shit like that, so I'm able to go to these parties and catch up with my sister and him. Stupid, I know, I'll explain later on", she said to him. "And no, just yourself, but you'll have to wear your uniform once we meet him. Besides, _you'll _be making an appearance back in Wall Sina; Levi, one of the most famous thugs not so long back, so people will need to know that you're with me"

"Okay", he replied.

"Squad Leader [Y/N]? If you two are ready, the carriage is here", said a soldier.

"Fucking dandy", she replied, sarcastically, before letting out a scoff. "That was quick, let's go"

**0o0o0o0o0o**

For four, long, dragging hours, Levi and [Y/N] travelled to the upper Wall. It had been a while since [Y/N] was up here last, possible five years from the last event.

[Y/N] was often tapping the window sill of the exquisite carriage out of boredom.

"Miss. [L/N] and Mr. Ackerman, we've arrived in the upper wall", the coach told them.

The two stepped down from the carriage, and [Y/N] nodded at the elderly man in appreciation. "Thank you very much, sir", and motioned Levi to follow her. The horse drawn carriage took its leave eventually. "So, Levi? Ever been _above _ground in Sina?", she asked him.

"No … I was offered to if I carried out a task last year and living here could have been my reward … But that day never came", he replied.

"Oh … Sorry for asking…", she said back, once she realized Isabel and Farlan would have been involved.

The two walked a bit amidst the awkward silence. Painful tension, so to speak. The inner wall was definitely different from Rose and Maria. The people hear would wear finery on a regular basis, whereas the other civilians in the other two walls would hardly ever wear such. It was strange. Okay, not strange, just different. Buildings were elegantly carved from limestone. There was a market square up ahead selling the daily essentials.

Finally Levi decided to break the silence.

"[Y/N]?"

"Yes?"

"We have time to kill, yes?", he asked.

"Well it's only around twelve, maybe one, so yes, we do, why?", she asked him, curiously. There was a small glimmer of mischievousness in his features. "…What did you do..?", she asked, precariously.

"Oh. You don't trust me, do you?"

"No"

"…You're right not to", he replied back, averting his eyes from her. "But, I was wandering if we could go to the Underground … Y'know. For old time's sake?"

[Y/N] smiled lightly at his request. It was … charming in one way or another. "I would like to do that, yes. Come on, lead the way!", she ordered, gleefully.

Levi looked on ahead at the bustling civilians. People were yapping about the blow-by-blow of their days and stuff like that. Once it looked like everything was clear, Levi grabbed her hand and guided her towards an underground passage.

[Y/N] remembered the site instantly. The stalactites, the shops people ran down here, the beaten down houses, the odd collection of fissures here and there that let the light pour through.

[Y/N] hooked her grappling hooks and zipped behind Levi. The two eventually stopped outside a run-down building. It looked abandoned on the outside, completely deserted, but inside was the very opposite.

"Alright", Levi sighed. "I used to come here with Isabel and Farlan. I'll warn you, it's pretty rowdy"

[Y/N] heaved a sigh, braced herself, and walked in. To her surprise, what was in the building was a tavern. It had a homey feel to it. Possible a family business. There were wooden beams running across the ceiling and going around the windows. Over at the counter was a middle-aged woman, whose hair was braided and wore an apron going over her dress, who looked like she was in charge of the liquor.

Levi motioned [Y/N] over to a barrel.

"Hey, Levi … oh, and friend! Hello, Levi's friend! What's your name!?", a buff man called out. [Y/N] chuckled nervously. She sat down at the barrel across from Levi. The same man approached the two. "How did this bastard manage to get a woman? Eh, shorty?", he jested. "Oh … you want another round like last time?"

"[Y/N], would you like to have a go?", Levi asked her.

[Y/N] corked a brow and took in her surroundings. People were slowly gathering around the three of them. "Have a go at what?"

"Hand wrestle", both men told her.

"…Sure, sounds fun. Who wants a go first?", she asked, excitedly.

The buff man, standing at the height of around 6'3 motioned Levi to step aside. "I'll take you on. Shorty, give us the go ahead"

[Y/N] locked hands with the older male. He looked very imposing and had a very threatening demeanour about him, but he struck as a person who'd laugh like a sailor… Levi stared at [Y/N] and she momentarily glanced back. "G-", was all he managed to say, but [Y/N] had already gripped the other side of the barrel for extra support and pinned his hand down.

"OW-OW-OW! Shorty's woman is as tough as ol' boots!", he exclaimed. Levi briefly clapped before dropping his hands after realizing what he just said.

"I'm not his woman" "She's not my woman"

[Y/N] chuckled at his defeat. "Come on, Levi", she pressed. "I want to take you on now"

"Right, bitch. Don't get all high and mighty", he warned her. The buff man got up and Levi sat down and locked hands with her.

"One … two … three ….."

"…..Hurry the fuck up", Levi growled.

"…*gasps for air* ….. GO!"

Levi immediately began to try and pin her arm down, but it was as if she wouldn't budge. She really was 'as tough as ol' boots'. [Y/N] made an attempt to pin his hand down. Nobody had ever seen Levi struggle with this, so this was exciting. There was a crescendo of cheers from the rowdy, intoxicated men.

Both were struggling to pin each other's hands down, that you'd hear a grunt every now and then. Levi couldn't believe it that he was having difficulty. Suddenly [Y/N] felt his hand muscles relax by the slightest, and she used all of her strength and smashed his hand hard down against the barrel.

"Shit!", Levi hissed. His hand was glowing red. "Pins and needles…", he muttered under his breath.

"Looks like I win", she chimed.

"Yeah-yeah, whatever", he grumbled. Levi stood up and shook his hand around to relieve it of the pain. "Come on, I still have one more place where I want to go"

"Okay"

After a few minutes of zipping through the air, the two arrived at another run down building. This was probably the norm in the Underground. Levi looked up at this particular building rather sombrely motioning her to enter alongside him.

[Y/N] shuffled her way inside, when she felt her heart wrench when she saw the way Levi was looking around the house; how he was feeling and the look in his eyes when his eyes darted around the vicinity.

It was a simple house. In front of her were two chairs and one stool around a semi-busted wooden table. To her left was a bedroom with one bed. She presumed that there were a few more beds hence the three chairs in the middle.

This was Isabel, Farlan and Levi's house, or base, or whatever.

Levi looked forlorn underneath his stoic appearance. [Y/N] may have only known him for a year and a bit, but it was pretty obvious how he was feeling.

"Are you alright, L-Levi?", she asked him, steadily walking up to him.

"…I understand"

Levi walked around the area for one last time, until he walked into a bedroom; the one that was to her left when she walked in. She looked at her surroundings, and assumed this was Isabel's, since she was the only girl. She continued to look around when she noticed a rather large hole in the ceiling.

"Uh, what's with the hole?", she asked.

Levi shook his head. "I'll just assume Isabel and Farlan were being their idiotic selves… I walked into the room above it and there was water leaking all over the floor… so I walked up to it… and I fell through the floorboards"

[Y/N] didn't know if that was a reason to laugh or to feel sorry for him. "I see"

Levi walked around presumably Isabel's room when he stopped and picked up something. "Try this on", he said, and tossed the item to her.

Once she caught it, she briefly inspected it. It was a simple pendant. A small gold coloured ring. She carefully undid the thin knot and tied it around her neck, before caressing it gently in her palm with her thumb. "This is lovely, Levi. Where did you get this?"

"…It was Isabel's…", he replied. He took a step closer to her, and looked at her chest area where it dangled. Something akin to a smirk plastered over his lips for a moment. "…It suits you"

[Y/N] felt her face redden ever so slightly. "Oh, uh … th-thanks… I'd hate to burst your bubble by putting an end to this… sentimentality or whatever you'd call it, but we'd have to be going now…", she said to him, a bit guilty.

"…Okay"

* * *

**There will be another chapter to finish off this one. It will be verryyy fluffy :D Please review, or whatever!**


	7. Chapter 7

The two eventually made it to her uncle's fancy-ass house. It was built out of sandstone, and there were potted flowers outside of the patio to decorate. Her uncle managed to become one of the richest within the wall. A few years back, he started giving a fraction of his money to the Training Corps annually.

[Y/N] lightly tapped on the door, and waited. Levi was a bit shocked at her uncle's property. He was also in shock at the fact that she had the opportunity to live here, but never took it. Fair enough she was playing her part in helping humanity's victory, but most people would have taken the latter of the two in a heartbeat. Finally they heard the door click.

"Ah, Miss. [L/N]. Do come in", said his maid, that [Y/N] hadn't met before.

"Thank y-"

"[Y/N]!", a familiar voice shrieked. Her sister, Elise, who was three years younger than her, came running down stairs excitedly. She had the same eyes and her hair was a lighter shade of [Y/N]'s. Levi plugged his ears for a bit, which [Y/N] took notice of and scowled at her sister. "Sorry ... it's not my fault I haven't seen you in ages"

"You're right, but seriously, be quiet", she told her, and pulled her into a hug. "How's life being an MP?"

"They're a bunch of bastards up there. I still get treated as if I'm fresh out of training so I get all of the work that the higher ups are too lazy to do", she complained. "How's life in the Survey Corps?", she asked once she pulled away. "I heard you're a squad leader"

"Terrifying, stressful, upsetting … the usual", she replied. "And yes, I've been a squad leader for a good while. Speaking of being a squad leader, this is Levi, who's in my squad"

"Ooh, hi!", Elise beamed, and offered out her hand. Levi blinked at her, and gave her a curt nod for his greeting to her.

"He's not a shaker…", [Y/N] whispered to her.

"Yeah…", she whispered back. "I'll show you to the room you're staying in", she said and motioned them to follow her.

Their uncle's house had four spare rooms, so people were always welcome to spend the night. Which is what [Y/N] would have been doing because they certainly weren't up to travelling back to Wall Rose in one day.

[Y/N] and Levi both walked up the twisty stairs and held onto the oak handle that felt like it had been painted with a coat of varnish.

After a few minutes of walking in silent the two made it to the end of the hall of the second floor. [Y/N] passed her sister a nod and a smile as thanks and then left them to it.

The room was … elegant to say the least. There was a plush, four coaster bed to the back of the wall in the centre of the room. Just one? Oh. There were walnut floor boards and the room was painted a nice magnolia and had a few pictures hung here and there. Across from the bed were two wardrobes and a vanity. The room also came with an en suite with the necessities; a toilet, sink, a mirror and a bath/shower.

The two walked into the middle of the room, and [Y/N] sat on the bed while Levi took a little nose around.

"Your sister is perky…", Levi commented, once finished.

"She has always been like that. Overly excited about every little thing. I can be excited about things like her, only she's much more … um.."

"Loud?"

"That's the one", she said. "Okay…", she breathed as she walked over to the closet. There were two there; one for the man and one for the woman.  
Her uncle probably placed a selection of clothes for those two, as they mightn't have had any formal wear back at HQ. "I'm going to go use the bathrooms and get changed", once she picked out a [favourite/colour] dress. Levi nodded in response.

He went over to the same closet, unbeknownst to him, was where all of the girls' clothes were kept; bras and all. But his curiosity somehow got the better of him. He looked at all of the colours of the dresses. Some were light palette colours, whereas some were completely dark, almost dreary.  
He closed his eyes and randomly selected an article of clothing.

'_Hmm. This dress is rather light_', he said as he pulled out the hanger. And lo and behold, he pulled out a bra. Being the opposite sex, he couldn't describe it. But once again, curiosity struck and he began to pull at the straps that went over the shoulders.

'_Hah. Stretchy_'

He pulled a bit harder at the straps, after touching… everything else, even the restraints.

'_Tsk. These are so overrated_'

But, as he continued to pull and tug, he accidentally shot it through the air like a bow and arrow, or like a catapult. And of course, [Y/N] happened to be walking out of the bathroom and the article of clothing landed on her head. One of the cups covered half of her face. Levi grimaced with wry amusement.

"Ah", he breathed. "You've got a little-"

"—I'm aware, thank you very much. Why… were _you_…of _all _people… playing with a bra?"

"I wanted to see how the other half lived", was his response. He added a nonchalant shrug to his response.

[Y/N] blinked dumbly at him. "I see. Hurry up, and find something", she ordered, as she looked into the vanity.

Levi jerked his head to reply, when he cast his eyes over her appearance, while she wasn't looking. It suited her perfectly, just like the pendant. In fact, the pendant added to it. The short sleeved dress flowed over her knees, and a few curls of her locks bounced over her shoulders. She gave a lazy wave; she didn't care that much, and Levi quickly averted his eyes. She was stunning.

'_Whoa_', was his only thought.

He walked over to the closet and looked at the range of clothes. He didn't really care what he wore, as long as he could wear his cravat.  
After a few seconds of deciding, he walked into the bathroom to get changed. He eventually picked out a black waist coat, his own shoes which he didn't really care too much about and some black pants, and kept his white shirt on.

He strides out of the bathroom while fixing his cravat. "Let's kick ass"

'_Kudos to you, good sir… Not too bad at all_', she noted after studying his appearance.

[Y/N] faked a gasp, "Levi, you can't do that in Sina"

"Sina can go fuck itself… or herself if you believe in the Walls as goddesses"

"Itself is fine. Now we'd really have to be going now", she stated and walked over to the door.

**0o0o0o0o**

The two made it down into the family room. It was around seven-ish o'clock. Not many people were there. In fact, there were only around 20 or so people were in the room. The [L/N] family had always joined the Survey Corps, so the numbers had dwindled over the years. It was probably a first that Elise had joined the Military Police.

The room was brightly lit from the overhanging chandelier in the middle of the room. There were oak floorboards and had a large velvet carpet in the middle. There were plush couches with fancy cushions. [Y/N] was unsure if they were decoration or could you actually use them due to the immense detail that went into it. While Levi internally gawked at the interior of the room, [Y/N]'s aunty, Anna, decided to grace her with her appearance.

"Ah, [Y/N]!", she beamed, and walked over to her. The carpet muffled out the clinking of her high heels. "It's been so long", and motioned her into an involuntary hug.

[Y/N] reluctantly opened her arms to accept the hug, when the irritable smell of makeup and perfume filled her senses.

"It's nice to see you too", she said, politely. "Wow, you're caked…", she muttered, but her aunt didn't take offence. This was normal in the Upper Wall.

"Oh dear, not caked, pampered", she corrected, and lightly tapped her nose.

Not long after the bopping of her nose, her middle-aged uncle, Sven, came over. He was wearing a grey waistcoat, black slacks, and a maroon coloured tie.

"Oh, [Y/N]! How long as it been since I've last seen you? Gosh, you're the spitting image of her mother"

"Thank you very much"

"Oh, and who's this?", he asked her, motioning Levi to step forward. Levi hesitantly stepped forward, and kept his eyes averted from him.

"This is Levi. One of my squad members", and nudged him to say hello. Or threatened rather.

"….Hello… Sven?", he questioned.

"Oh, yes, hole in one as they say", he said merrily. He shuffled up close to [Y/N] and made sure Levi couldn't hear them. "Is he your boyfriend?", he whispered.

"No-no", she assured, rather panicky.

"..I see", and walked off.

[Y/N] motioned Levi to follow her over to a set of chairs. A maid came over and offered them a refreshment or whatnot. Wine.

"Do you want one?", she asked him, her eyebrows furrowed ever so slightly.

"Why not"

"Alright", she said. She waltzed over to the maid with the silver platter carrying the glasses sloshing wine around with her. She hastily took two of the crystal like glasses and steadily but somewhat gracefully made her way back to him.

"Wine is a rarity, and people drink it all day here", he grunted as he slurped from the cup, still using his perplexing method of doing so. "How long do we have to stay here for?"

"As long as we want to, but I'm expected to stay since I only see them every so often. But we can leave now if you want, besides, we're in the Survey Corps"

"It's fine, I'll stay"

After a few hours or so of [Y/N] catching up with her family, Sven pinged his glass of wine, which could only mean one thing; dancing. Oh joy.

"Partner up. Oh, Elise, [Y/N], if you would"

[Y/N] started to grumble a few things under her breath out of annoyance, as did Elise. Both of them wore sour looks and approached the uncle who motioned them to the grand ebony instrument, after Levi asked what she was doing.

"More than likely, he wants me to play on the piano", she told him.

"You play?"

"I did"

[Y/N] walked over to the piano, and cracked her knuckles. [Y/N] would always play first. She began to play a chord, but her timing was off, and started again. In the meantime, Sven walked over to Levi. He sat down as they both watched her play a complex melody to a waltz that she managed to pull off very well. A wave of nostalgia washed over Levi as she played. He heard this song before; it was more reasonable that she was the pianist at the time;

_"__Big Bro, what's that noise?", Isabel questioned._

_The trio were outside in the Underground and were sitting on the ground, taking in the warmth that a crevice had to offer._

_"__What noise?"_

_"__That one. Shh", she ordered._

_The sound of keys were being belted away at. It was a rather loud melody but it was very nice to listen to._

_"__I think it's what the snobs up above call a piano", Farlan answered. "Whoever is playing is very good"_

_"__Yeah. I second that", Levi stated._

And he wasn't kidding then, and he certainly wasn't kidding now. It sounded even more magnificent then before.

"She's good, isn't she?", her uncle asked him. "This was one of the only pieces you'd ever hear her play"

'_So it is her, from back then_', he said to himself. He nodded. "She _is _good… I thought her parents were in the Survey Corps, though"

"What do you mean of that, Levi?", he asked him, bewildered at his question.

"Well, how would she have managed to learn the piano if her parents were in the Survey Corps?"

"Ah… Well", he hushed his tone. "She always lived up here with me and my wife taught her a few things. Her parents, both lovely people, entrusted her and her sister, Elise, with me. They would try their best to visit, and they would never be happier. When she was around the age of eleven, a letter got posted through the door, stating that both of her parents were killed during an expedition. I assume she's still her happy self, but something in her changed. She wasn't upset by it… she was angry, very angry by this horrific accident. She didn't know what to do. For the first few days we never knew what happened for she hid the letter from us. Only for us to drag her out of her room would we have ever known. She didn't look angry, that's the thing. She kept it all to herself. It eventually subsided, but part of me worries it's something she'll always hold it with her. She became careless of herself. We'd often have to check on her for the few days she spent in her room. Eventually she came up to Anna and I saying she'd like to join the military. She didn't look like she wanted to be argued with. Part of me couldn't say no, but I wanted to say yes"

"…Oh. That's unfortunate. Well, if I must tell you, yes, she's a cheery person. But she can be very stoic, and keeps everything to herself. She's interesting", he commented. '_Did I seriously just say that?_', he asked himself.

"Yeah, she is", he sighed, as he looked up at her finishing the piece. There was a small applause before she stood up and let Elise have a bash. "Do me a huge favour and ask her to dance. She knows how to, by the way"

Levi looked at the older man in shock, but Sven wasn't fooling around, and Levi wasn't going to cause a scene, which was unusual for him. Normally he'd say what he'd like and not give a damn, but this was [Y/N]'s uncle, and as much as he didn't want to admit it, he didn't want to embarrass her. Why? Who knows...

Elise adjusted her fingers to play another waltz piece. She was going to play the arpeggio that started the piece only for [Y/N] to stop her.

[Y/N] scowled at her slightly. "Come on, Elise. It's … two-and-three-and-four-and", and clapped indicating when to go in. Once she finished keep an eye on her sister, she walked back over to Levi and sat down. "Ah, what did I miss?"

Levi stood up in front of her and held out a hand, and looked right into her [e/c] eyes. "May I have this dance?", he asked. For some reason, her heart fluttered. His voice was in fact sincere. Part of him wanted to dance with her, lock fingers with her, and simply be close to her. She faked a curtsy and took his hand. He took her out into the middle of the room. "…I have no idea how to do this…", he whispered to her.

"Then why did you ask, stupid?", she asked him, with a small chuckle. "I'll show you how", she told him. She guided one of his hands to the small of her back, while she entwined his fingers with hers. "Now sway or move a bit, or we'll be looking a bit constipated", she said to him. Levi took some small jump out of whatever comfort zone this fell into, and slowly took small steps forwards, backwards and side-to-side. They were in complete sync with one another.

Another song was being played now, and Elise stood down and let her aunt continued with the playing.

Levi deeply looked into her eyes once again. He wouldn't admit it, but he had taken a strong liking for her. She also took a strong liking for him. But neither would admit it. The gaze was enough to make her flush a bit, which Levi kind of admired.

Unbeknownst to them, Elise was watching them eye-fucking each other, and walked up close to the two. They could tell from the moment she first met the two of them together they would be something. "Believe me, you'll thank me later", and pushed both of their faces together.

Both of their eyes widened until they hurt, their lips mashed together. The two slightly adjusted their lips in a split second to breath. Luckily nobody happened to be watching them. '_I'm going to fucking kill her_', [Y/N] swore, but that's when something strange happened. **He was kissing back**. Levi-fucking-Ackerman, possibly the most cynical man to have ever walked the planet, combine it with OCD, was kissing her. It was sweet and innocent, and his lips were soft against her own, making her only melt into the kiss, her eyes fluttering to a close. It lasted only a few seconds to make sure no one had watched.

"You're very welcome", her sister proclaimed, gleefully and walked off.

[Y/N]'s face went beet red. Even Levi's features were dusted a little pink. Both looked at each other. "That was uh…", she trailed.

"Unexpected"

"Yeah", she sighed. She looked behind her at the grandfather clock. "It's pretty late. Half ten, and we have to be back tomorrow by the time  
everyone else is leaving, so uh…"

"Yes", he replied, understanding. He fake coughed amidst the awkward.

The two walked over to her uncle and announced their departure. Elise and Anna noticed and walked over to their niece and sister.

"Oh, well it was lovely to see you again, Sweetie", her aunt told her, and pulled her in for another air constricting hug.

"Nice to see you again too", she said back. Elise faked a sniff, and [Y/N] scowled at her before pulling her into a hug. "You're so fucking dead the next time I see you"

"You're very welcome"

She waved goodbye to her relatives after giving her uncle a quick hug and whatnot, and the two wandered up the stairs.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

The two walked into the bedroom in silence. Both sat down on the bed as they removed their shoes and heels.

"I'm going to use the bathroom first and get changed", he said.

"Okay", she said, with a small smile.

He walked up into the bathroom door and locked it. This was her opportunity to get changed quickly. She bolted over to the closet and took out her white tank top, and in no time flat put it on as she stripped from her dress. She also slipped on some loose pants that she had found. Once finished, she laid down on the plush bed while she could before Levi came out.

Levi came out, without his waistcoat, belt and shoes. His shirt was no longer tucked into his pants. His snow white shirt's top button was undone, unlike the usual uniform where it's practically cutting off the blood flow to one's brain.

[Y/N] looked up at him rather precariously and sat up. He began to walk over to the bed and sat down. [Y/N] shifted her position and gaze to look at him deeply, their eyes instantly locking.

She leaned up close and whispered, "I'm just curious. _I wanted to see how the other half lived_", she whispered a bit huskily and planted her lips against his. He kissed back without any delay or hesitation, and removed her hands from his chest and cupped her cheeks, caressing them ever so softly. [Y/N] smiled against his lips, and she could have sworn she felt his lips curl against hers too. This lasted a few seconds before she pulled away. "So… I'm guessing that was real too, huh"

"Of course it was, you moron", he scoffed, with a smile. "In case you haven't noticed by now, and since you haven't throughout these past few months… I l-love you, [Y/N]", still rubbing one of her cheeks.

"I love you too, Levi", she breathed, a large grin tugging at her lips.

It was now Levi's turn. He let his lips descend to hers, in a much more passionate kiss that she could only melt into. She snaked her arms around his neck and his around her back. He licked her bottom lip, and obliging she let him deepen the kiss. Before she even had the thought of pulling away, he gently pushed her down onto the bed, and trailed down her cheek, jawline, neck and collarbone, hands still keeping her tight in his grasp. He returned to her mouth kissed her, deeply. After what felt like hours, he finally pulled back.

"Well... I think we owe your sister an apology...", he whispered. He studied her crimsoned face and chuckled. "Your face is a bit red..."

"Yours is too!", she protested. "And it's not my fault that I got assaulted!"

"Assaulted my ass. I think _that _was a good assault, as far as they go ...", he corrected. He got up from her, and snaked his arms under her back and shins, and she let her arms loop around his neck. "You look a bit tired, _dear_ ... We could continue... but we need to be back tomorrow", he said, a bit disappointed. He pulled back the covers of the bed, and gently laid her down. She patted the empty space next to her. "I'm coming, I'm coming"

[Y/N] pulled the covers over the two of them once he hopped in. He immediately wrapped his arms around her abdomen, until he was in some sort of spooning position.

"Goodnight, Levi", she whispered.

"Goodnight, you moron", he replied, sarcastically. "...Goodnight, [Y/N]"

**0o0o0o0o**

The next day, the two arrived back at HQ. They arrived back later than expected, but only by a few hours. As the two walked into the Mess Hall, there were a few soldiers who just came back from the expedition. Some were injured, some had amputations and severed limbs. It kind of irked [Y/N] to find that they were holding the severed stump. Ew!

Levi sat down at the table while [Y/N] got up to get some tea for the two of them. Hange made her way over to the two.

"How was Sina?", she asked, a huge grin plastered on her face.

Levi and [Y/N] both looked at each other, and [Y/N] quickly averted her eyes away from him to hide her furious blush that painted her face. So instead Levi answered;

"Same old, same old. You meet some snobs, eat posh food and other shit like that... Heh"

"Did we miss anything important, Hange? And why are ye back so early? Seriously, I think this would be a precedent to abort an expedition..", [Y/N] asked, as she continued make the tea. She walked over to the fire place, and hung the tin can over the embers.

"Oh, yeah. It was possibly the worst expedition ever. Like last year, we had very heavy rain, so that was huge risk. Many people died due to the lack of visibility. Oh, and to top it all off, Commander Keith is resigning"

"Holy crap! Why!?"

"Well, okay so back in Shiganshina he just fell apart. A middle-aged woman came over looking for her son, Moses. Keith ordered a soldier to hand her his arm; that was all that was left of him, and then he just fell apart explaining to her", she replied. "So Erwin is the new Commander, and he said he'd like to talk to the two of you once ye came back. Commander Eyebrows... hehehe"

"That I did", Erwin's voice called out. His forest green poncho was heavily stained with blood, as was his uniform. His military jacket was tattered and torn, and he had a few gashes on his temple and cheek. He slowly walked over and pulled out a stool. "I have tried talking to Keith, saying he's just overreacting, but no, his mind is set. But he's using his experience elsewhere and is going to become an instructor of the Training Corps. Anyway, [Y/N] and Levi. Since the two of you are basically the best soldiers of the Survey Corps, I'm promoting the both of you"

"Ooh, exciting... Have you guys moved the cups while we were gone?", [Y/N] asked. She rooted through each of the cupboards. "Ah", she breathed once she found them. "Sorry, Erwin... Excuse me, _Commander_, continue"

"Yes. I've decided to make the two of you Lance Corporals. You'll still have your original squad, except Levi and you will both be of the same status, so Levi will no longer be under your command"

"Fuck yeah!", Levi piped, slamming his fist off the table.

"Oh come on, Levi. Admit it, you'll miss me", she jeered. She turned around and pulled some puppy eyes.

"...Perhaps. When are the new recruits coming?"

"Tomorrow. And also, I'd also have [Y/N] with you when you're picking them. There's a reason why none of her squad members have died for over a year", Erwin advised. He subconsciously began to tap at the wooden table. "So, did anything exciting happen?"

Again, the two both exchanged glances, but this time neither of them could hide the fact that their faces both flushed a light pink.

"Ooh! Ohmygosh! Something happened, right!? You two totally hooked up... It's so obvious", Hange beamed excitedly. "If you two ever do it again and you have a child can you name it Hange!?"

"NO!", both of them shouted.

"So you did hook up?", she asked. [Y/N] scowled at her as she turned around from the kitchen area with the two cups of tea. She walked over to the wooden table and flashed Levi a smile as she handed him the cup. "Did you or didn't you? I just want to know! Come on!"

"Cram it, Four Eyes!", Levi hissed through his gritted teeth.

[Y/N] simply grabbed Levi's hand and both locked fingers. She showed the two locked hands to Hange and Erwin. "There you go. There's your answer. Erwin, when are the new recruits coming?"

"Whoa-ho-ho", was all Hange said.

"I second that. And they'll be coming in the next few days, but in the meantime-"

"Commander, sir! It's terrible!", cried Moblit, a member of Hange's squad.

He was almost tearful, and was very jittery.

"What's wrong, Moblit?", Hange and Erwin both asked in unison.

"*pant**pant* ... W-Wall Maria... has been br-breached...!", he stammered.

"Holy!...", [Y/N] began to say, when she dropped her cup of scalding tea in the process, "fuck... Moblit, you made me drop my cup with that sick joke of yours. One doesn't simply joke about a breached wall...", she complained, glaring daggers at him.

"It's the truth, [Y/N]!", Mike shouted, exploding through the door. He bolted over to the wooden chair. "It was catastrophic. You wouldn't believe it either. Two new breeds of titans are now lurking around outside the Wall presumably. One was around sixty meters tall and the other was built with thick armor. The Garrison tried shooting canon balls at it, but once they fired, his body almost deflected them. Everyone's moving to Wall Rose as we speak"

"Good grief...", was all she could say. "Wait, how will everyone, _everyone_ from Shiganshina fit into Wall Rose. There's already a food shortage within Rose, and they have to cater for everyone else now..."

"They can't. We're all done for, to say the least", Mike said.

* * *

**To Angelgirl1048: That was a lovely review you posted. I'd thank you here since you commented as a guest. Yes, I have a huge (and rather unhealthy) obsession with Levi x Reader stories. Thanks for your advice about my description, I'll try harder in the near future, and telling me that I've made grammar mistakes (it's nice to hear those review from time to time and that they're not bull-shitting by being overly nice(not that that's a problem or anything)) Lol, thanks for not being overly obsessive with grammar either. I hate when people find a mistake and then feel the need to spam the author; 'Holy crap, that's a grave error. Oh my God, like what the actual hell, b*&%/! And about people not commented on this, two things. One; that was very sweet of you to say and two; The story was only published a few days ago. I'll try and update soon. Thanks for your lovely review, it really made my day! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**846, I think:**  
[Y/N] was in her new room. She got moved ever since she was promoted. She'd be waking up in a room, with just one bed and a washroom that she didn't have to share with anyone. Oh joy. Her room would be on the same floor as Levi's; a huge upside.

At the moment, she was sitting on her knew queen size bed, combing her hair, about to tie it up when she heard a knock on the door. She looked around her room to see if Hange, Erwin or Mike were around, but then she remembered it.

'_It's actually... kind of lonely_', she said to herself, before she stood up. She walked over to the door and twisted the metal knob. "Oh, hey, Levi", she smiled. "Do you need something?"

"Yes. Erwin has called us to watch him give his speech to the new recruits. He said you're helping me pick a squad, too... I trust your judgement on this", he commented.

She pecked his forehead and walked back into her room to slip into her military jacket. "Alright, let's go", she proclaimed, as they exited the room, still tying up her hair.

"Ah, for God's sake, [Y/N]. Lemme do it", Levi moped. She began to shake her head in refusal, but to no avail, he yanked her by the wrist and pulled her back. "I'm doing it...", he murmured. He motioned for her to give him the band. It was a bit weird, Levi stopping in the middle of the hallway, soldiers eye-balling the couple as he continued to tie her hair as if it was of priority. He brought his nose to her hair, unbeknownst to her and inhaled the emitting scent. "Hmm... Apple?", but continued with what he assigned himself to do. Once finished, he made her pivot around to face him. He brushed her bangs behind her ears. "Much better. I get to see that lovely face of yours..."

"Levi, stop!", she complained as her face crimsoned. "I swear, you're compliments and sweet gestures will be the death of me"

"Good"

**0o0o0o0o**

[Y/N] and Levi both stood in beside each other, [Y/N] beside Hange, Levi beside Nanaba on the podium. They looked out on the open area and saw three bonfires, of which were far out from the podium. They were for the corpses of dead soldiers that couldn't be with them today. [Y/N]'s heart wrenched as she saw soldiers cradling themselves for comfort. A girl with strawberry blond went over to comfort the soldier. She seemed very kind and looked like a person who put her comrades' needs above her own. A few minutes later, they were motioned to step closer to the podium. Torch light and sparks appeared to be the only things that keeping the area lit.

All of the recruits in audience that were girls, were ogling Levi.

"Oh my gosh, it's Levi!", "It's humanity's strongest" "He's gorgeous"

Levi quirked a brow and tugged at [Y/N]'s sleeve. "Humanity's strongest? What the hell?", he questioned.

"Oh jeez. Pay attention. That's your new nickname", [Y/N] told him.

Levi smugly grinned but then it disappeared as soon as it appeared. "I don't like it. It's too exaggerated"

"Would you two shut up? I get it, you're a couple and stuff, but Commander Eyebrows is on his way out now", Hange ordered.

Erwin walked out, and coughed hoarsely to clear his throat and to make his voice clearer. He was wearing an emerald amulet around his neck and it twinkled radiantly from the torch lights.

"...I am Erwin Smith, Commander of the Survey Corps. Today you will choose a military branch. Put bluntly, I'm here to persuade you to join the Survey Corps", he began.

'_Genius, Eyebrows. As the past commanders have done, just toss out a few statistics that come back after every expedition and do a headcount on how many piss their pants'_, she said to herself as she rolled her eyes. He continued;

"I'm sure through training and experience and possible Titan Attacks, such as the incident in Shiganshina, you're all aware of how terrifying they, the titans, can be. Not only that, but how limited our own power is. However... each and everyone of you has brought us one step closer to victory, and closer than we'll ever be if such deeds continue. The Survey Corps are known for being what you might call 'suicidal' by throwing caution into the wind and go on an expedition to the Outside World. It's true, I'll say that much. I can say for a fact that over 30% of our troops don't make it back from an expedition. I can't determine who's good and who's bad, but I can safely say that most of you will be dead in the next for or so years", he stated, earning multiple gasps from the recruits. "But those who survive will be superior soldiers with a high survival rate. Now, knowing a few of the truths that lies within our branch, any still willing to risk their lives, remain here. I want you to ask yourself... Are you willing to offer your beating heart for humanity? ... That is all. Anyone who wishes to join another branch shall be dismissed."

Erwin awaited for their response.

[Y/N] looked out, along with the other squad, remembering the similar speech Keith gave them many years back. Only around 30 soldiers out of the 312 soldiers of the Training Corps at the time decided to sacrifice their lives for the glory of humanity. In and around 10% that is. Ninety percent joined the Military Police or the Garrison Regiment. And it was true what Erwin said. Most of the soldiers she had come to known back in military training days were long gone. Only half of them survived their very first expedition.

Soon, as per usual though, a large percentage of the recruits panicked and departed the open area in a hurry, questioning the remaining soldiers why they'd remain in such a hellhole.

"Commander, don't think you think overdid it?", a male soldier asked. "They all will leave"

And that's what they did, no regrets whatsoever. And only ten of that vast number of recruits would actually have a secure life up in the Interior. After a few minutes of fleeing and or pissing themselves, a small number of soldiers remained, scared out of their wits, but going to fight their fears for the greater good.

"Hmm. Can you die if you're ordered to?", Erwin asked them.

"I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!", a soldier bellowed in response.

Erwin smirked. "Heh. I see. I like the looks on your faces. Then I welcome everyone here to the Survey Corps! This is a true salute! Offer up your hearts!", he yelled and did the formal salute, followed by the remaining soldiers. They all looked like they regretted their decision, but it was far too late now. "You've done well to endure your fear. You are brave soldiers. You have my heartfelt respect"

**0o0o0o0o0o**

The new recruits were taken in shortly after Erwin's... how would one put it... honest speech. They were to meet the squad leaders. But at the moment, everyone was just lounging around in the Mess Hall and meeting area. [Y/N] and Levi were sitting on a couch together eye balling the new recruits. Both had finished a cup of tea. Levi had gotten her into black tea and has been drinking it non-stop.

"Tell me, [Y/N]...",he said planting a tender kiss to her lips. "Why the hell are you so pretty...?", he asked casually.

[Y/N] shook her head in amusement. That was unexpected, as was sweet. She let out a small chuckle, which Levi loved about her; the sound of her laughter. "As much as I love hearing you compliment me, we have to be finding squad members for you. Oh yeah, by the way, we're both vice Captains for each other's squad. Which is a bit weird.. but anyway... have you seen anybody interesting?"

"Uh... what about that guy over there..?", he questioned.

"Weren't you looking out in the audience? He pissed his pants so many time that it's uncountable. Not that I was looking in that area, but y'know... He may as well have...", she told him.

"Well you always have been more observant than I have"

"Hahaha", she laughed. She stood up and bent down to the table and picked up the cups. "I'll wash these out. I seriously need to stop this. You've got me addicted...", she whispered and went to walk over into the Mess Hall when a soldier walked into her. The soldier herself happened to be holding a cup of black tea at the time and had spilled it over the two of them. "Tsk..!"

"Ooh, my bad...", she began and looked up at the victim. "Oh shit...", she hissed, and did a salute. "My sincerest apologies, Lance Corporal [Y/N]. Please don't make me do laps"

The young lady had strawberry blonde hair and amber eyes. She flushed with embarrassment. "It's not a bother, I've a spare uniform up in my room. It looks like you'd need one too. What's your name? I saw you consoling a soldier in the crowd"

"Oh, uh, Petra, Petra Ral", she muttered. She looked behind her taller superior and noticed Levi slumped onto the couch. "Huh!? Is that Lance Corporal Levi!?"

"Yes, it is", she smiled, but suddenly grew a bit nervous, but wouldn't show it. "W-Why? Do you have a thing for him or something?"

Petra heard her hinted apprehension. "Oh, are you two together? Don't mind me then, I'll just-"

"Yes, we are... Um, look, I don't care if you do, but do you? He and I were just looking for squad members for him and whatnot..", she stuttered, quietly.

"[Y/N]... Are you alright? The weird messages you two are sending each other are giving me the creeps..", Levi said aloud walking up to the two girls. "Oh, your uniform. What happened to it?", he asked kindly.

"Oh, it's nothing, Levi", she replied, and flashed him a smile. "Pardon my rudeness, this is Petra"

"Hello, S-Sir", she stuttered.

Levi just passed her a blank and emotionless stare. "Uh-huh... I guess I'll leave you two to it...", he said and walked off.

[Y/N] averted her eyes back to Petra. "You can come to my room if you want and I'll give you a new uniform", she offered.

"Yes, please", she replied, brushing her strawberry blonde bangs aside.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

[Y/N] ushered Petra towards her room. Up the windy, oak stairs, up a few more flights and eventually they made it near the top floor. [Y/N] opened the door to her room and Petra followed her in and swiftly shut the door. [Y/N] walked over to her closet and opened up, and took out a uniform.

"You have a very petite figure, Petra..", she said to her. She walked up and matched a uniform to her build and everything else. "That looks like it will fit you", she said. [Y/N] continued to rummage through her closet until she found one.

"Lance Corporal [Y/N]?"

"Yes? Ah-hah! Found one! ... Yes?"

"Are you annoyed with me? You probably hate me already for liking the man you love and I'm sorry. But may I ask, how long have you been dating?"

"I'm not annoyed with you", she told her, as she matched a uniform to her size. "I never said I hated you and I don't now. I believe in Levi and he believes in my; we're committed and loyal to one another. If you do like him, I don't think it will bother him or I that much. And we've been dating for little over a year now"

"You're not mad? How!? I would be... And a whole year, whoa... Have you ever fought or anything?"

"Yeah. I'm not mad at all. He's quite the charmer once you get to know him. I shouldn't behave like a dumb insecure girl at my age", she stated, matter-of-factly. "I mean, I am 26, I shouldn't act like that at all. And no, we haven't fought once, as of what I can remember. I think it's because of the two year gap between us... I don't know. Also, Petra, I couldn't help but notice how kind you were to that soldier. Because of that, I'll recommend you. I have to help Levi pick out a squad. What was his name actually?"

"You would!? Gosh, you're so mature and... nice. I was expecting you guys to be blunt and cynical due to the horror you've seen, but you're very nice. And his name was Oluo Bozado (did I get it right?). It's strange, he was never like that. In fact, I don't think I've ever seen him cry. He's a pompous asshole..."

"I can be stoic at the best of times, I'll have you know that much. Oluo, huh. And a pompous asshole, you say? I see... Well, I hate to be rude, but I'd have to send you out now. I don't think 'underlings' are supposed to be hanging about in a squad leader's or Commander's room. Sorry", she said. But she was half lying.

"That's fine. I'll see you again, Lance Corporal [Y/N]", she beamed. [Y/N] flashed her a smile and opened the door for her to leave. Once shut, she huffed a sigh.

If she was going to be honest, she had a small problem with her. Not with her liking Levi, she seemed nice enough not to do that. Not to do that when she was around anyway. She couldn't trust her. She wouldn't know what to do if she ever saw her trying to get closer than a close friends kind of relationship. Hey, maybe they'd end up being best friends or something, but if Petra still liked him at the time they per say became best friends, she would be forever on her toes, alert and keeping an eye out on her. That whole time, her heart was pounding like a jackhammer in her chest, as nervousness got the better of her, but she did an okay job of trying to hide it.

After her internal monologues and whatnot, she heard a knock on her door.

"[Y/N]?", said Levi's voice. "Can I come in?"

[Y/N] opened the door for him and he shuffled in. "Hey...", she sighed, a bit too softly for his liking.

"Is something bothering you?", he asked, averting his gaze to her. He walked up closer to her. "Is it that Petra one?"

[Y/N] nodded. An image of Petra attempting to hit on Levi flashed through her mind. And... it looked like Levi was a bit... submissive towards her actions. She jerked her head and hissed, 'Damn it' as she shook the thought out of her head. "It's nothing, Levi"

"...I was listening to the conversation you two were having outside the door. I'm aware of Petra and how she feels"

"Yeah. I shouldn't be worrying, though. I'm just doubting the two of us now. Sorry for being insecure"

"Damn right you should be", he stated, but she could tell it wasn't all seriousness. "There is no need for you to worry. At all. [Y/N], you've changed my life for the better and nothing will ever change how I feel about you. You know I love you; you should've gotten the message a year ago. A sudden appearance by Petra or any other soldier isn't going to change on how I see you. You're the most beautiful and possibly the kindest girl I've ever seen, alright?", he reassured. He leaned up close and wrapped his arm around her. As his huskily breath whispered another 'I love you', it ran shivers down her spine. He moved his lips down to hers and planted a soft kiss there. It got deeper when her warm touch sent shivers down his spine and he let out an inaudible moan. "Damn, you're clothes are a bit dirty. Will I have to remove them for you?", he suggested seductively.

Her cheeks flared at what he was implying. She wore a huge grin and precariously looked into his thunder clouds of eyes.

Meanwhile, outside the door, a heartbroken and now jealous Petra had listened to everything that was just uttered and began to walk down the hallways.

* * *

**Guys, it's like, four days until chapter 60! This manga and anime will be the death of me. I'm telling you! I think Erwin could be dead and shit, because he told Hange she'll be the 14th commander of the Recon Corps and stuff... and ... I can't deal with this shit. IF LEVI DIES, THEN I DIE! I know I'm exaggerating and stuff, but seriously...**


	9. Oneshot 1

The evening after that expedition, [F/n] retreated to her room, with much difficulty. She used her crutches to get around but it was a huge struggle to get a few feet.

"Oh my, [F/n], let me help you", a voice called out. She jerked her head around and saw the auburn haired, bespectacled lady approach her. "You shouldn't be walking around in this condition"

"Need I remind you that our room is literally ten feet away", she told her.

"And that means I can't help you?", she asked her with a friendly smile. [F/n] shrugged nonchalantly and let the reckless Hange help her. She swung her arm around her sides so she was putting less pressure on her. "Why are you even moving about anyway? You could have crashed out on a random couch. y'know", she reminded.

"My bed is my bed... Do you catch my drift? I can't sleep anywhere but my bed. Hell, my body and weight has made a dent in it", she chuckled.

Hange stepped forward and opened up the door for her. Her arm snaked around her once again and helped her make her way to her bed. She plopped herself down on her bed, rather roughly as a pain coursed through her body. "Mmph...", she grumbled through pain. "...Shit..."

"[F/n], don't be so rough!", Hange admonished, with a scolding and motherly look about her. "You broke both your legs and somehow you managed to stagger around with some measly crutches. Not only that, you broke a rib and your lung collapsed and you plop yourself onto the bed!?"

"Hey, hey. No need to be so motherly, Hange... I just didn't think my actions through...", she sighed. She lightly poked her rib-cage area and winced as a horrific pain traveled around. "Thanks again for helping me, Hange. Have a good night", she said.

"Anytime", she replied and walked over to the door. Outside the door a person was waiting for her and wanted to know if she was inside. "Oh, yes, Levi, she's inside here"

'_Aw poop_', she complained to herself. She kind of wanted to be alone. What was he going to talk to her about? Isabel and Farlan? Her face scrunched up as two tears trickled down her cheeks.

The 5'3 grouchy shithead graced herself with his appearance. "Squad Leader, I need to ask you something"

"Yes, Levi?"

His eyes darted to the left before setting his eyes on his injured superior. She propped herself up with much difficulty so she could face him. He took a few steps closer to her before. "What the hell is wrong with you!?", he demanded, his voice significantly risen from his usual low and deep tone.

[F/n] cocked her head to the side in bewilderment. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"What do I mean!? 'You will never know the outcome of a situation like this' or 'No one ever knows'... How do you know?!", he shouted. "God! I hate you! I hate you so _fucking _much!"

[F/n] rolled her eyes. Had his blind rage not completely subsided yet? Hmm. Her lips parted in shock at his last comment. 'I hate you so fucking much!', replayed in her mind. "Go on, Levi, enlighten me. Why do you hate me so fucking much?", she asked him. In contrast to him, she was completely calm and quiet.

"Why!?", he yelled. He was seething, his face was bright red. In your typical cartoon there would be steam coming out of his ears. "You didn't care for us, did you!? You don't care for us at all! That's why you said it; that's why you said you didn't know! It was a load of bullcrap the entire time! You just didn't care! You didn't like us and you were just bullshitting us!", he screamed. [F/n] shook her head, as even more tears threatened to spill over, which Levi noticed, and his face softened momentarily but he continued. "I don't even know why I played along with this! I should have just killed you too when I got the chance! **You heartless monster!**"

That was it; she had reached her limit with his shouting and insults many times before, but 'heartless monster'? Well, as one might say, 'Oh shit'

"Right, Levi", she sighed standing up from her bed and made her slightly puffy eyes visible. "What the hell!? What the hell is wrong with _you_! You goddamn hypocrite! How dare you... How _fucking _dare you call me a heartless monster!", she pressed. Levi's lips parted in slight shock and regret. Who knew that underneath her quiet personality, was a girl holding that much rage, and she still had a bit more to burn. "Think about it and take a good look back on today's events! How am _I _the heartless monster!? Who stayed with her squad the entire time bar in the castle? _I did_! Who risked her life for the sake of her squad even in the pouring rain? _I did_! Who was too slow to save her squad, your friends but continued to carry on? _I did_! Who cried at her squad's demise... _I did_... _But_. Who left his squad, _my _squad in their time, _our_ time of need? _You did_! Who picked his choice to go and kill Captain Erwin over some stupid documents? _You did_! I knew what happened when you threatened to kill him; all of this Nicholas Lobov crap. You could have helped us, Levi, and your friends would still be here! Words hurt, y'know, and I've never had to speak my mind and rub someone's actions back in their face but to snap you out of this, I just had to! Don't you fucking dare call me a heartless monster! I'm only like this because I've lost many precious people too, and I'm going to lose more! I only said the truth that day and I've gotten used to it!" she yelled.

Silence.

"I'm sorry...", she breathed after it all. And that's when something startled her. Levi was crying and it wasn't just a small hiccup or a croak. There were tears continuously trickling down his cheeks. His face was scrunched up like a pickle. Never in a million years would she have thought to see Levi cry, but she knew one thing, she _never _wanted to see it again. She had seen people cry before, but her heart wrenched just watching him sob. She patted the bed beside her. "Come here... and that's an order...", she told him.

Levi wiped his eyes and reluctantly walked over beside her. His lips quivered as he continued to sob. He sat down beside her as his body shook like a seismograph. "..I-I'm sorry...", he choked.

She instantly wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a hug, and continued to hug him despite the immense pain. And to her surprise he actually returned it. "No, I'm sorry. I _never _should have said that, and I was just in a shitty mood. I've always had this anger inside me ever since I lost my parents and it was wrong of me to take it out on you... But if I'm going to be honest, 'heartless monster' really, _really _offended me", she admitted. "I guess you could say I briefly became a heartless monster when I lost my parents but enough of me, I'm here to comfort you"

He pulled away after remembering her injuries, which she was grateful for. "I must look really stupid...", he grumbled, averting his eyes away from her.

"It's okay to cry, and it's okay to ask for help and or comfort", she told him. "I'm not gonna lie, it's heart wrenching to watch anyone cry. Especially you, because it doesn't seem like you, that's all. But I'm going to say this once, and once only... Crying isn't going to bring them back... but use this pain, this experience and let it fuel you in your next battle"

He nodded slowly and got up. "Uh... th-thanks...", he mumbled before exiting the room.

* * *

**This is something quick I wrote. It could have happened if you wanted it to happen, but I probably overdid their rage. Oops. Please review! And I'm sorry it wasn't an actual chapter. The next chapter will be long and fluffy, I can promise you that much because it's an expedition. Not only that, I might make it the 34th expedition and put Ilse in your squad because I'd like it if we learned a bit more about her and then we'll go back over it on the 49th expedition.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Note: I've changed Ilse's story up a bit so if you don't like what's going to be said, then don't read. Yeah, I forgot to mention that this story is slightly AU. The difference I'll be making is that Ilse wasn't in the second brigade or in charge of the West column; she's in the reader's squad, an that they didn't encounter titans on their return; she went to relay a message and that's where she discovered them.**

* * *

A few years on and it was now year 849 and the Survey Corps were going to embark on yet another expedition today. Hooray. Nope. Oh, shut up, it might be good...

That morning, [F/n] woke up to find a pair of toned arms protectively snaked around her. This was Levi had kept her close to him the entire night. His breathing was slow and steady, but of course calming. As was hers. She squirmed around in his grasp, trying not to wake him up so she could face him.

"Just go back to sleep, [F/n]...", he murmured to her. His voice was groggy. What amazed [F/n] was how sultry it could sound in the morning. Like now.

She sighed contently at how relaxed he was. Moments like these were the ones she wished could last forever. But alas, this was the Survey Corps. Unfortunately for the two of them, neither of them felt like sleeping, but that didn't mean they weren't going to stay in bed and relish the warmth that the two and the duvet could provide.

After a few minutes, Levi managed to pull her even closer, which she didn't think was possible, but of course she happily obliged to his actions. He moved his lips to her neck and began to plant kisses here and there. She let out a moan when when he teasingly bit her skin. He brought his face up and let his thunder cloud eyes looks at her gleaming [e/c] ones. "Good morning", he said to her, with a sincere smile plastered over his lips.

"Good morning to you, too", she said back, returning the smile, and pecked his lips. "Did you sleep well?"

"We both didn't sleep well at first...", he whispered causing her cheeks to flare. "But, yes, I slept well"

"Good", she sighed.

There was a few moments of silent before Levi broke it again. "Oh, come here", he begged and pulled her close and pressed his lips against hers. She smiled against his and melted into it wrapping her arms around his bare back. He pulled away again. "You're a fucking tease, you know that?"

Her face crimsoned as a shy way of saying thanks. She wriggled about in his hold that she so desperately wanted to stay in, but had no choice because of the expedition. "I think my vest is on your side, could you can it to me?", she requested, as she clutched the covers to hide her bare body. Levi rolled over and tossed it effortlessly at her head. "Thanks", she muttered sarcastically as she sat up to make her way into it.

Levi leaned over and pecked her cheek. "No bother", and smiled knowing she wasn't impressed with it. "I'll be using the bathroom to get changed", she said to her.

"Yeah"

Once the two got changed and freshened up or whatever, they made their way into the Mess Hall and both were greeted by everyone. Once they ate and briefly talked to everyone for what could be their final chance together, everyone left to tether the horses and suit up into their gear.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

Lance Corporal [F/n] and Levi each in charge of their own and one another's squads were at the front (I've changed it up a bit; two special ops squads).

So much for the bright day that everyone anticipated; the clouds were already looming over the homes in Shiganshina.

[F/n] looked back on her squad. They were the Special Ops for one reason and one reason only; they were skilled. Erwin offered her to become a member of Levi's squad, simply because it would be easier in terms of the planning for the 'human radar' and the like, and that once she did, her members would move to another squad leader. Besides, two of humanity's strongest soldiers in the same squad, would be fucking legendary.

There were four members in her squad. Tilly Arnolds; a blonde haired lady with emerald green eyes. She was brainy and had notably sharp instincts. Ilse Langnar: A dark brown haired girl with skin the color of toffee, with freckles over the bridge of her nose. Possibly the fastest soldier, after Levi, in both running and slaughtering. Conrad Wells; a twenty year old man with jet black hair and olive eyes. His senses were alert and quick to judge as is his personality; a right smart-ass. Antoine Roux; excels in just about anything, but can sometimes be confused with strategies and needs to be reminded of the core objective. She had this squad since 846, Tilly since 845, so clearly it was one of the best squads.

Even Levi got rewarded with his first squad. Petra Ral, who [F/n] was still and continuously going to be at odds with, Eld Jinn, Oluo Bozado, or the pompous asshole and Gunther Schulz.

[F/n] motioned her squad to budge in a bit closer to Levi's. Not that he had a problem with.

"We will now begin the 34th expedition beyond the Walls!", Erwin proclaimed.

"Let's kick ass!", [F/n] piped.

"…How come I got admonished for saying that..?", Levi asked, recalling the events of four years ago.

"Because we were in fucking Sina, and this is beyond the Walls", she said back to him. He smirked. Always nice to see it.

"[F/n]?", a raspy voice whispered, that could only belong to Hange.

"No"

"Levi, would you help me catch a-"

"No"

Of course Hange being so drawn to her studies went to ask the two to aid her in catching a titan. Honestly, it wouldn't be that surprising if she had an orgasm when she saw an Aberrant. [F/n] even heard her describe her test subjects as 'her lovelies'...

"ONWARD!", Erwin hollered at the top of his lungs.

And just like that, everyone took off as fast as the wind. The horse hooves collected dust and dispersed it into the atmosphere making everyone splutter it out again as they inhaled it.

As per usual, you'd get that big gust of fresh air that was actually fresh get blown into your face. Maybe it was the clouds. It was going to rain. Well... 'shit happens'

All of the soldiers were in some sort of wedge formation and were galloping as one. Erwin (on his majestic stallion xD) spread his arms out. "Go into long range scouting-formations!", he shouted back to his fellow soldiers.

And with Erwin's call, the cluster of soldiers disbanded like a swarm of bees. Levi and [F/n]'s squad would be stationed in the center rear; the safest spot in the entire group. The horses were trampling over all of the pretty and dainty flowers.

For the first few minutes were eerily titan free, bar the other few flares that were seen that were over five kilometers away, but that was until the first red flare was spotted. It came from the left flank.

"Ilse, you fire it!", [F/n] ordered, keeping her gaze to the left.

"Yes, Squad Leader", and fired the flare.

After a few more minutes of galloping, there had been no green flare. "Squad Leader [F/n]?"

"Yes, Tilly?"

"We haven't regrouped. What could that mean?", she asked.

[F/n] looked on ahead of her, and she was right; there were no green flare or ink particles coloring the sky. '_They probably fired the wrong flare..._', she noted. She glanced back to Tilly, then to her left. "It probably means-", but stopped mid sentence when three black flares, all from the left in different columns had fired a flare, "a Deviant. Stay alert everyone!"

"Yes, Squad Leader [F/n]!"

"Yes, Lance Corporal!", replied Levi's squad.

And as if the situation wasn't bad enough, there was a clap of thunder that reverberated all around the proximity. "Shit", she cursed under her breath. She pulled the hood over her head. It had been minutes and the formation hadn't spotted a green flare from Erwin. Wouldn't they have defeated the Aberrants by now? Even if this plan only worked for normal titans and red flares what was keeping them so long?

"Captain Levi! They're right behind us!", the pompous asshole, or Oluo proclaimed. 'They're... there's more than one? Double shit..!'

[F/n] looked behind her and saw three Aberrants gallivanting along behind them. Her eyes momentarily widened and she darted her eyes over at Levi.

"Levi!", she called out. He got the hint and stood up on his saddle, followed by [F/n].

"Eldo, you're in charge!", Levi told him.

[F/n] and Levi both jumped up as a chance for the titan to draw closer to them and so they could piece the beast with their grappling hooks. Once they bought enough time, they zipped through the air. And that's when they got pelted with rain drops. She immediately looked up at the thunder clouds and was surprised to see a bit of lightning spread across the stormy clouds, but returned to what she had to do.

The were all speed-walking, swinging the arms around like lunatics. As they are.

She zipped through the air and pierced its neck and viciously sliced a clean cut. Levi jumped over the titan as it fell to give it a boost to take out the next one and did the same. And [F/n] just did the same as what she did with the first one.

Suddenly, the titan swung its arms around, and smacked Levi to the ground, the only thing saving him from breaking hid neck and spine area was the small amount of gas.

"LEVI!", she screamed, and sliced it before heading down to the ground. Her squad eventually galloped over to the two. "Can you move..?", she asked, very distressed, rain still soaking all of them to the bone. She lightly placed her palm on his chest to check his breathing. It felt labored. He groaned as a stinging sensation coursed through his body. She moved her hand under his back and helped him sit up. "Where does it hurt?"

"My chest...", he managed to say.

She wrapped his arms around her neck. "Piggy-back it is, sorry", she said and he made an effort to wrap her legs around him.

"Squad Leader! What do we do?!", Antoine questioned in his best attempt to sound definable due to his French accent.

'_What do we do..? It's lashing raining, there are more abnormals than we expected to be running about the place, Levi's hurt or should I say humanity's strongest it hurt and we still haven't reformed_', she pondered.

She walked over to her horse, Levi still looped around her back, which looked a bit weird, but that didn't matter. She hooked Levi's horse's reins up to her own so he/she could follow her.

"Lance Corporal [F/n]!", Gunther called out.

"Yes?", she replied, coolly.

"We may not have reformed yet, but the rain's clearing up. Scouting is now impossible due to the lack of communication and there's a cave over there and it's secluded by a few trees so we have a few seconds notice before an attack", he stated.

[F/n] looked up into the sky and he was right, it was clearing up and the thick clouds dispersed eventually to turn into thin, wispy cirrus clouds to let the amber rays shine through.

"Well spotted, Gunther, thank you", she said to him. "We're moving out and heading to the cave over there!"

The large group began to wander over to the cave when she heard the jealous Petra call her name and run over to her.

"Do you need help with him, Lance Corporal?", she asked, not even looking at her but at Levi.

"No, it's fine", she replied flatly.

"Okay... but I do have one question... How will we get back? We all must have different amounts of gas in our 3DMGs and it'll be impossible to travel horseback due to the mud"

"Well...", Levi's croaky voice began. "Somebody will have to be on look out and fire a purple flare every now and then to let us know we're in trouble and then wait for reinforcements to show up", he suggested.

"Sounds like a plan", [F/n] responded and continued to walk over to the cave.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

Once inside the cave, each squad member tethered their horses; Tilly was assigned to [F/n]'s and Eldo was assigned for Levi's.

[F/n] would be watching over Levi for the time being. She laid a clean blanket on the ground for him to lie down on. One of the horses was carrying the food, another with a few blankets. Her horse was carrying the first aid supplies, and knew quite a lot from military training. She put the elastic gloves over her hands and began to feel every appropriate inch of his body. There were no wounds there but he could have damaged the area. She tilted his chin up and listened to his breathing. It was wheezy now and sounded like he was short of breath.

He coughed a bit and let his muscles relax again. "What's wrong with me?"

"It kind of sounds like you've been badly winded. Your breathing sounds a bit labored", she sighed and stood up. Ilse was running over to her. "What do you need, Ilse?"

"I was going to offer if I should go back to base and see if they arrived there and request help. We're only out about ten kilometers, I should be able to make it back", she offered.

Ilse may have been fast, but this was a lot coming from her. She could be brave but often let her emotions get the better of her. Was she trying to prove something? Who knows.

"It's entirely up to you. I'm not gonna deny the fact that we'd be able to get help faster if you went along, but you'd be-"

"I can do it!", she protested. "I will do it"

'_As Erwin says, only one who can certainly throw aside their humanity can defeat the monsters... and she's definitely one to do so_', she thought to herself. She huffed a sigh. "Fine, very well. Wait, do you have enough gas?", she asked.

"Yes, I have enough to get there and back. I'll hopefully see you later", she said and ran out of the cave.

"Good luck!", she yelled at her. She walked over to one of the supply bags and looked around at everyone doing a headcount. The conditions were dire, and Levi was injured. There was water dripping from the stalactites, dirty water that is and knows what was scurrying across the ground. "Tsk". There was just about enough food to go around. As she went out to fire the first purple flare she heard a groan that was all too familiar. "Levi..!", she gasped and ran over to him. "A-are you alright?"

He shook his head violently, and was clutching his stomach in agony. "No...", he managed to say.

"Lie completely flat", she ordered. So he did. She put on another pair of gloves and ever so slightly poked the four quadrants of his stomach checking for internal bleeding. He didn't flinch at all, but that's when you noticed blood seeping through his shirt. Just how injured was he? "Someone hand me the first-aid kit!", she yelled.

And of course it had to be Petra. "[F/n], what's wrong with him? Are you alright, Lance Corporal, Sir?", she asked.

'_Oh please, stop sweet-talking him_', she complained to herself. "Petra, stand up and hold this spare blanket", she ordered. She got a beaker of water from the supplies and splashed the blanket, always splashing Petra. "Oh, sorry", she said, solemnly.

"That's fine. Now what do I do?", she asked with a smile on her face.

"You've done enough", she responded flatly. Petra's breath hitched in the bottom of her throat before nodding and wandered off. She pressed the wet blanket onto his stomach, which he helped put pressure on.

"...Why... did you w-wet the blanket?", he asked hoarsely.

"Because if I were to put pressure on your wound with a dry blanket, the fibers would stick to your wounds", she explained.

After a few minutes of holding and putting pressure on his large cut, she concluded that the bleeding wasn't stopping, and had to fold the blanket in half now. Why wouldn't it stop? A tear trickled down her cheek as she started fearing the worst too soon.

"Hey, hey...", he whispered to her. He brought a callused thumb to her eye and wiped it off. "There's no need to cry. I don't like seeing those beautiful [e/c] eyes weep", he said to her , before coughing.

"How can I not cry, Levi..?", she asked him softly. "The one I love is severely injured and has sustained a large wound which won't stop bleeding", she reminded him.

He thought it was best not to answer, and tried to heave a sigh. "Just... don't cry in front of me, then... I don't like it", he sighed.

Shortly after that, another person fired the second purple flare.

"Squad Leader? I think we'll be waiting here until tomorrow, unless we get woken up in the middle of the night by them... By the looks of how dark it is now, I doubt we'll have any unwelcome visitors either, namely the titans", Conrad Wells said to her.

"Thank you, Conrad", she said to him, her back turned so he wouldn't see her crying, but he knew.

"Are you and Lance Corporal alright, Squad Leader?", he asked.

"I'm fine. Levi... will be fine...", she breathed. She was hoping he'd be fine.

During the night, he held her hand in his, but she never slept. She didn't want to, and she couldn't either for that matter. The bleeding eventually stopped soaking through his shirt and he shut his eyes out of pain and exhaustion. She propped herself up hastily when she heard some horses.

"Ilse!", she yelled out. But she wasn't there. Everyone else woke up when she called out her name. "Ilse..?", she asked once again as she looked on ahead. "Erwin!", she yelled.

"Erwin!?", a soldier questioned.

Erwin dismounted his horse and rushed to his soldiers in the cave. He scanned the area and walked inside. He was holding an oil lantern and was followed in by Hange and Mike. "[F/n], did you lead them here?", he asked her.

"Yes, Sir", she replied. "Well, where's Ilse? She made it to you, yes?"

"Ilse? No..? We saw the purple flares and we had to gather up some extra supplies since you fired two of them from the same direction. And Ilse as in Ilse Langnar?", he questioned. She nodded. "No, [F/n], I'm sorry. Why?"

"Because she offered to go back to base and look for you guys to come back here... She isn't-"

"[F/n]... we had soldiers staying by the base and then when you had to leave and retreated here, we got word saying that a swarm of titans attacked the base... And I didn't get to catch any!", Hange exclaimed.

"Oh, shut up", [F/n] muttered. '_She didn't die, did she? Where is she?_', she pondered to herself before returning her attention to Hange. "Look, I love you, platonically, but seriously, that's not our key issue...", and walked off. She walked back over to Levi and lightly shook him by the shoulders. "Levi, sweetie... Come on, get up...", she whispered. She shook him a little bit harder, enough to wake a heavy sleeper up and he was the very opposite of a heavy sleeper. "Levi", she said even louder. She placed her head on his chest. It was marginally slower from before. "Guys... I think Levi's unconscious..."

Alarms flared through everyone's system and with that Erwin rushed over and knelt down across from her. With her help, they carried him into one of the wooden wagons and she put him in the recovery position before kissing his cheek.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

For one week and a half, Levi stayed in the infirmary, and [F/n] at his side, holding his hand while she waited patiently for him to open his eyes again. He was hooked up to a drip. It was dead silent apart from the beeping and both of their breathing.

"How is he?", a female's voice asked.

She turned around and saw the strawberry blonde standing behind her. "He's fine"

"What's taking him so long to recover then?", she asked, sitting down beside her.

[F/n] internally grimaced before shaking off all thoughts about the girl. "There were some complications and it slowed down his recovery. It was as if his body shut down to put its energy completely towards healingI bet it was sleeping in the cave that did it to him...", she replied, her voice dripping with guilt.

"Don't feel bad, Vice Captain. We all knew it was for the best. You're good at taking charge of situations... H-he's lucky to have you", she finally said.

[F/n]'s eyes widened, and flashed her a genuine smile. "Thank you, Petra"

There was a pregnant pause between the two before the younger girl stood up and took her leave, both mouthing the word 'bye' to each other.

It wasn't long before Levi woke up again. He had dark circles under his furrowed eyes, his waist had shrunk from since he was only hooked to the drip for some measly bit of energy, and if he were to take off his shirt, his boney rib-cage would be visible.

Her eyes immediately began to water. Since she couldn't hug him properly, she merely wrapped her arms around his head. He sighed contently upon inhaling the scent he missed. "Levi...", she breathed.

"Oh... Was I missed?", he asked rather innocently, whilst wiping her eye, again, to stop her from crying.

"Nah, not really", she sniffled.

"I expected as much", he replied, before he laughed a bit nervously. "You're joking, right?"

"Of course I am, dumbass!", she retorted. She planted a kiss on his cheek. "Words don't describe how much I missed you", she whispered.

"Good...", he sighed, before turning her head around and pushing her close to him by the back of her head and kissed her deeply. "Ow...", he grumbled after pulling away very quickly.

"Oh, crap. I'm so sorry", she almost yelled, but wore a large grin.

"Come here", he said, patting the empty space of the bed beside him. "Just... be gentle, I'm in a lot of pain", he told her. (That sounds dirty, omg..) So she did. He kissed her cheek again, before rooting around in one of his pockets, but his fingers hid the item (this would be _her_ most valuable thing she ever owned from the intro *wink-wink*) "Well... If you were mine... _forever_... and if you or I were ever injured again, maybe you'd have some sort of ... comfort...", he whispered and held the ring in his hand for her to see.

"Oh no...", she croaked in adoration.

He chuckled. "If only I could kneel, but I'm stuck in a hospital bed with my lovely idiot... Anyway... [F/n]... Five years back... I hated you, with a fucking passion. Almost as much as I hated Erwin at the time. But you were always so damn patient with me, even when I treated you like crap, and I secretly admired that. And that day when you were the only survivor on that catastrophic expedition five years back, my heart shattered and crumbled... And over the years, I realized you were the most sincere... kind... lovely... beautiful girl, no, person", he kissed her cheek again, "...I had ever met. So... because of that... [F/n] [L/n] would you marry me...? Hate to ruin the moment but could you move over, you're kind of hurting me...", he grumbled.

"Of-"

"JUST SAY YES!", Hange hollered exploding through the door as if she were a mad dob trying to catch a Frisbee. "You still have to name your child Hange!"

"Yes...", she croaked. "Yes, I will marry you...", and gently pulled him in for a kiss now that she was aware of his current threshold of pain.

"Thank fuck!", he exclaimed and slipped the ring on her finger. "I love you...", he whispered.

"That's cool...", she joked in a whisper.

"Bitch, say it properly", he demanded before letting out a shocked laugh.

She chuckled. "I love you too"

"EVERYONE! SHE SAID YES! LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THERE'S GOING TO BE A SECOND HANGE ZOE!", she piped out to everyone and they all bustled into the squashed hospital room. "Hange Ackerman... oh damn!"

"Hey, hey, hey... have you forgotten that it's my surname, Shitty-Glasses!?", Levi yelled.

"...It still works"

* * *

**Damn, thebeccac, fuck... that was so freakin' rushed! I might rewrite it or something. I don't know... Please review! Thank you very much! The next chapter will be based off the 49th expedition**


	11. Chapter 10

**Okay, so I found this thing on Tumblr where it gave out a few random facts about Levi and the like, so I thought I'd include one of them here... I found it quite interesting and I'll put in the link at the end. (But holy shit, he only gets around 2-3 hours sleep every-goddamn-night. Apparently he's quite lax about his diet, too) The fluff at the start was very fun to write. Huehuehue ;D**

* * *

**850 (our story will be coming to an end soon :'( )**  
[F/n] snapped her eyes open. It was the dead of night, and it was quite cold. [F/n] Ackerman... that sounds nice, and it still does, doesn't it? It's hard to believe that she seriously was an Ackerman. The man whose name she took was also awake, and was lying across from her, which she noticed. (don't worry, I'll write it if you want me to)

"Can't sleep?", she whispered to him. He shook his head, and huffed a sigh. "May I ask why?"

He brought his sleeve to his eye and rubbed it groggily before turning back to her. "I just don't sleep well. I never have. Probably around two or three hours sleep. Four if I'm lucky"

"How come I never knew about this? You could have told me...", she said softly, cupping his cheek and planting a kiss there before returning it to her side.

"Because you're the opposite to me; you're a heavier sleeper. And I didn't tell you because you'd only be worried", he replied, before letting out a yawn.

"Levi...", she began. "Fourteen expeditions ago, you proposed to me", she stated, showing him her ring finger. "A few expeditions ago, you married me afterwards, and technically, I'm stuck with you forever. As your wife, it's my job to be worried about you no matter what; big things or little things. Whether you run out of cleaning products or something bigger, or that you have difficulty in sleeping, I'm going to be worried about you. So too bad, asshole", she whispered, but wore a comforting smile.

"Thanks, bitch... Seriously, thank you, though", he replied. He held his hand in hers, he brought it up to his lips and kissed it softly. "Thank you for everything, [F/n]"

"Jeez, you're talking like I'm about to lose you", she said, partially stunned. Since when was Levi this affectionate, she wasn't going to ask.

"Well, I am a bit tired", he responded, albeit nonchalantly.

"Well, we're going on another expedition tomorrow, and I don't want to lose you due to exhaustion", she whispered. "I", she began and paused to kiss his cheek, "can't", kissed the other one, "lose", kissed the bridge of his nose, "you", and planted a deep kiss on his lips, only for him to melt into. She parted his lips with her own and let her tongue slip in against his own, before pulling away to let out a yawn. "Seriously, though, go the fuck to sleep, you moron", she commanded.

"...You'd be a good mother, y'know. Have you ever thought about that; about being a mother?", he asked randomly.

[F/n] corked a brow. "I used to a couple of years back, but in this type of life there's no point in even thinking about it", she replied. "But I'm not going to deny that it'd be nice... Or even just to walk beyond the Walls without being afraid like people used to be..."

"Well in a few years, maybe that could become possible again... if we don't die"

"Ugh, you buzz-kill... Touch wood", she said superstitiously and tapped the wooden part of his bed above them. "It would be nice, though... Go to sleep, I'm kinda tired", she grumbled.

"Fine", he grumbled, and pulled her into a warm embrace. "By the way, before I attempt to follow your order, I just want to let you know that sleeping beside you takes the place of the hours I'm missing out on. I love you so fucking much, [F/n]"

"I love you, too, Levi", she whispered.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

The next day, the Survey Corps were riding through Trost. [F/n] and Levi slipped their rings into their pocket, because they thought it would a nuisance in battle. [F/n] was riding in front of Levi, and was beside the Sniffer... or Mike. Levi was beside the reckless Hange.

"They're here! The main force of the Recon Corps is here!", a man shouted. '_Here we go..._', she complained. "Commander Erwin! Kick their titan asses for me!"

"Look! There's Lance Corporal Levi and [F/n]!", another shouted, "Levi alone counts as a full unit, so imagine the two of them together!"

"Oh for God's sake...", she muttered under her breath as she glanced at everyone. She looked around and saw the three children, now older, that she saw six years back on her first expedition with her squad.

"Can they shut up?", he grumbled.

"I bet they wouldn't worship you so much if they knew what an obsessive clean freak you are...", Hange said to him.

"Hey, that's my husband you're talking to!", [F/n] snapped after jerking her head around.

"Sorry, sorry, my bad...", she sighed. "...That was adorable defending your husband though, which only means one thing... When's the baby coming!?", she beamed.

If [F/n] was eating something right now, it probably would have come up again the other way again. "Fuck's sake, Hange...", she hissed.

"[F/n]!?", Levi growled, staring intently at her.

"Oh, calm down", she laughed. "Wouldn't I have told you once I found out? Sheesh. I wouldn't tell Hange though, she'd probably be testing every square inch of his or her body. Why you ask? Because-"

"-Because humanity's strongest soldiers having a child together would be legendary!", she exclaimed. [F/n] and Levi both scowled at her simultaneously. "I'll shut up now..."

The Survey Corps continued to make their way to the gate. They all arrived outside the exit and the iron bells began to ring. [F/n]'s eyes squinted as the ringing sensation traveled around.

"Gates open in 30 seconds!", Erwin proclaimed. "All hands, prepare to leave!"

[F/n] huffed a sigh out of boredom. "And Hange's craziness activate in three, two, one..."

"Oh... this is tantalizing", she whined, clutching the reins of her horse as her head bopped back and forth amidst the 'torment'. "Hey, Levi?", she began.

"No", he responded, flatly, making [F/n] smirk.

"I haven't said anything yet...", she said rather dejectedly.

"'Help me catch a titan', right? I don't intend to help you with such a hassle"

"Hey, [F-"

"Don't even think about it"

"Jeez, what's up with the two of you? Always siding together like you're married...", she complained. [F/n] watched her and gave her a look saying 'because we are'. "Oh yeah... but it's still very boring of the two of you, especially you, [F/n]"

The cranks of the gates began to churn as the sedimentary rocks crumbled and fell as the gates rose. *Chunk* They had risen, and the bright sun shone through like the way they did through the fissures of the Underground.

"We will now begin the 49th expedition beyond the Walls!", Erwin proclaimed at the top of his lungs. '_Here we go again..._', she complained to herself. "Forward!"

All of the horses began to gallop at once when the soldiers snapped the reins, and stayed in some wedge or block like formation before they'd have to commence the scouting.

[F/n] galloped as fast as she could, but remained behind her commander. Levi ended up riding alongside her. "Is it just me, or is Four Eyes crazier about titans than usual..?", he questioned.

"Y'know... I have no idea", she sighed.

Hange had raced on ahead, and had a smile as large as a child who was about to get sweets.

"Hange!"

"Titans! I'm coming to see you!", she squealed.

'_I have a headache already_', [F/n] said to herself.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

Once they arrived at base, all of the soldiers took a post to stay on looks out, whilst the others were replenishing the gas in their gear. Some tethered horses. Erwin was in a tent discussing some stuff about the expedition. [F/n] and Levi were at the front, both on their horses on look out.

"It's so peaceful right now", [F/n] surmised. "I don't like it"

Levi let out a small chuckle. "I don't either, but the way you said it at first sounded like you were enjoying the bliss"

"I want to", she muttered, "but I can't. Something's gonna jump out behind us", she grumbled. She looked on ahead when a twinkle caught her eye. "Hey... what's that..?", and dismounted her horse.

"How the hell would I know?", was his response, and followed her towards the thing she saw. She bent down and picked it up. It looked a small bit heavy, but that didn't matter. "Tsk, [F/n], it could be dirty". Upon squinting his eyes, it looked like she was holding someone's busted gear (let's just pretend that the base from the 34th expedition was here too) "Did someone abandon it and run off into the forest? Sounds like something Hange would do since she's so into titans nowadays..."

[F/n] held it up and let the sun shine on it. Her fingers smoothed over it. It was broken and busted beyond repair, and the gas was completely gone. There were some letters indented on it.

"I-I... Ilse L-Langnar...", she murmured. She blinked her eyes as if nothing happened and turned to face Levi.

"Wasn't she in your squad?"

"Yes. She died here and I never knew", she told him, almost as if she was ashamed. She huffed a sigh. "It was kind of stupid of me to send her out... Well, uh... Dead is dead", and dumped it on the ground. She turned back to her horse before looking somberly back at it one last time.

Levi knew she mightn't want to speak and he didn't.

She glanced back at Commander Erwin's tent and saw Hange outside, strangling Oluo. "Uh, Levi..? Hange's choking Oluo... and he's like... not breathing... I'm beginning to question her mental stability..."

"Oh, let her. He's a pompous asshole like you described and I've seen him imitating me"

"Imitating you? Why?"

"Who the fuck knows? I don't. It's annoying", he grumbled. "Oh, and about you questioning her mental stability, I second that... I uh... I'm also questioning her sexuality... I'm thinking she actually gets aroused by Deviants", she mocked, making her burst into laughter.

For the next few minutes, it was still eerily quiet and peaceful, until [F/n] looked up and saw Mike looking a bit uneasy and noticed him taking out his flare gun to fire a red round. "The forest! They're here!"

"All hands, on alert!", Erwin ordered. All of the soldiers abandoned their current tasks and mounted their horses.

"Oh? That was unexpected", Levi said.

"Oh yeah", she replied, calmly, and that's when she saw Hange mount her horse.

"Erwin! I'm gonna go ahead!", she beamed, and took off.

"Wait, Hange!", Erwin shouted, and averted his eyes back to [F/n] and Levi. "Levi! [F/n]!"

"Tsk", they both said in response, and took off, and his squad followed without question.

The two Lance Corporals and his squad raced after her. What the hell was she playing at? Maybe she was sexually attracted to titans; she probably did get turned on by abnormals. (I'm sorry xD) [F/n]'s eyes continued to dart from left to right, looking for trouble, when she heard a crash and galloping hooves. "LEVI!", she yelled at him.

"There she is...", she heard him utter. He took out a red flare, and took for the direction of the blond haired titan. The titan had tackled through the forest, destroying the trees that were in its path. It looked like Hange was praising the titan. Idiot. Levi shot the flare and the titan stopped. "Over here, stupid"

"Hey! Don't interfere!", Hange protested.

The titan continued to follow the reckless Hange until it came to a slower pace. [F/n] corked a brow. '_Is it tired..? No... it looks... lost or... confused... this titan is as weird as Levi's shit jokes_'. The titan looked around himself; it almost looked like it was... thinking... but it was a titan, an abnormal, so it couldn't. The titan then gallivanted back into the forest.

"Huh? Hey, wait up!", Hange demanded.

[F/n] snapped the reins and motioned everyone to follow her. Levi's squad, which she was Vice Captain of at the best of time, began to argue amongst themselves as to why this titan was being a pain in the ass.

"What's with that moron? Going home?", Oluo questioned.

"Something's odd, even if it's an abnormal", Petra stated.

"Yeah, it's different from anything that's been reported thus far", Eldo pointed out.

"No, don't we call them abnormals _because _they're unlike the others?", Gunther asked.

"Doesn't matter", Levi intervened, drawing his blades. "We'll do it here"

The six continued to chase Hange for the next few minutes or so, until they found in some large, open area with a big ass oak tree, as of what Levi might call it. Hange began to approach it when the titan pounded on the ground. The titan was... growling... And of course, she approaches the damn titan again, until Oluo pierced its neck.

"Oluo, wait!", Hange pleaded.

He was close to slicing, but lost his concentration upon hearing Hange's voice. "Huh?", and within that time alone, the titan ascended from its groveling position from when it slapped Hange, and grabbed Oluo.

He let out a scream and squirmed around in its grasp about to face the inevitable, when [F/n] struck its arm with her grappling hooks and severed the limb. She spun in mid-air to build up momentum as she went in to slice the neck mercilessly. The titan fell lifelessly to the ground, causing Hange to panic. [F/n] ignored her momentarily and walked over to Oluo who was laid completely stunned-silent at her noble act. She bent down and helped him up. "Are you okay, Oluo?", she asked him, whilst pulling him up.

"Vice Captain...", he hiccuped. "I'll stick with you forever!", he wailed. [F/n] merely patted his back and turned her attention to the situation.

Hange fell to her knees as she watched the titan beginning to vaporize. "He could've been a precious testing subject. If he had been captured... Humanity could've taken a step forward...", which really pissed Levi off.

He lifted her up by the hood of her poncho in disgust before admonishing her. "Shut up, shit-glasses! If you want to end as titan feces, then I won't stop you! But don't endanger your comrades!", he growled.

Hange smiled, completely carefree. "Titans don't defecate. They don't have a digestive system, after all", and as a result, Levi tossed her to the ground.

"Hmph", [F/n] grunted, when she noticed Petra was scared out of her wits. "You alright, Petra?"

"Um... Captain? ...Vice Captain?"

"What?", they both said flatly.

"Is that... a titan's doing..? But... No, that can't be possible"

[F/n] shook her head, not understanding her murmurs of paranoia and slight self doubt. "Petra, are you okay..? We need a bit of clarification"

"Yeah, what are you on about?", he asked.

She was rendered speechless and actions would be better. She pointed in front of her, towards the gnarled tree trunk. [F/n] averted her eyes away from her and looked upon the tree and saw a headless corpse.

"O-Oh my...", she murmured.

The soldier was in a a sitting position, the decapitation leaving the neck area with a maroon stain. The forest green cape was still on. Oluo screamed out in horror.

[F/n] probably would have done the same at his age, but she had seen worse. But never in her entire life as a soldier had she seen this; a titan biting off just the head and preserving the body. Hange walked over to the trunk to find out the soldiers identity.

"The armband of the 34th expedition... A soldier who died a year ago... Name is...", Hange began, when Levi noticed a tattered journal at the base of the tree. "I... Ilse... Ilse Langnar"

"What!?", [F/n] exclaimed, causing everyone, bar Levi who was catching up on some invigorating novel, looked at her. "S-Sorry... she was in my squad... Th-that can't be possible... Levi... What's that you're holding?", she asked him.

Levi continued to flick through the pages. "These... are Ilse Langnar's achievements... [F/n]...", he motioned, asking her to take the journal. "Why don't you read it..."

[F/n] took the journal from his hands, and began to look through it herself. The entire entry or last few days of her life was nothing but a scrawl since she obviously wrote it all on foot.

Her eyes widened by a fraction from time to time. After a few seconds of skim-reading, she looked at everyone. "That was fucking creepy... It's the same titan that I just killed that ate her. Hange, there's some stuff in here that might intrigue you", she said and handed the journal to Hange.

Hange placed the journal inside her jacket for her to read later. "I, uh...", she said glancing at [F/n], who was thinking about her fallen squad member, and at Oluo, who had been traumatized enough for today, and huffed a sigh. "I think we should head back now"

**0o0o0o0o0o ****(sorry, guys, writing's exhausting so I'm skipping a portion (I wrote this all in one go))**

The next day, when they were arriving back to the Walls, they had gotten word that there was titan attack after the sudden reappearance of the Colossal Titan. Unfortunately they had to deal with the clean-up operation.

Each soldier from the Recon Corps were no longer horseback.

"Ah, Lance Corporal [F/n], Lance Corporal Levi!", a female's voice called out, by the name Rico Brzenska. She gave them a heartfelt salute, motioning them to come over. "Are you aware of what happened? It's big news to all of humanity!"

"If it involves titan propaganda, do we _have _to tell Hange?", [F/n] complained.

"It does involve a titan, Lance Corporal"

"Pray tell", Levi ordered, hands on his hips. [F/n] was listening, but was stretching all of her limbs after a butt load of fighting.

"There's a young adolescent from 104th Cadet Corps has turned into a titan. He's on our side, and he's currently over there carrying boulder to seal the breach! You must help us!"

[F/n] looked on ahead at the titan, kind of disinterested and stoically. He,presumably, was 14 meters in height, was heavily built in muscle hence the eight-pack, and had a boulder hoisted over its head. It had a large mop of thick dark brown hair.

"Alright, Rico, come with us first and explain to us a few things", [F/n] ordered, and motioned her, Levi in tow, towards a sheltered building. "Id you remember correctly, we were outside the Walls by the time the Colossal reappeared. You need to tell us more"

*BANG* went a few canons disrupting her train of thought.

"Eren Jaeger. Brown hair, green eyes, transformed into a titan. Apparently when he bites his hand, that's how he activates the power and -"

*BANG*

"Fuck's sake...", Levi grumbled, and [F/n] smirked. "Why does he have this power?"

"We don't know!", she replied and glanced over at [F/n] who was in deep thought and scratched her head. "Do you know something, [F/n]?"

"Eren Jaeger... Eren Jaeger, as in Doctor Grisha Jaeger? I've heard rumors about how he saved his town, Shiganshina, from an epidemic or something like that. Surely he has something to do with it; I mean, not many people can deal with an entire outbreak... Maybe he knows something...", she presumed. [F/n] peaked out from behind the corner, and saw two titans about to eat two young men on top of a carcass. "Levi, let's go! It looks like the boy emerged from the titan!"

The two ran up and ascended into the air and took down the two titans. Once the bodies fell, they landed on the titans corpses, and looked around at the mess that had been made below them.

"Very bloody", [F/n] said.

"No shit, [F/n]", he scoffed. The two turned around and rested their eyes upon the vaporizing titan skeleton. "Hey, brats. What's going on here?", he asked them.

[F/n] and Levi both jumped down from the titan corpses and looked at the decaying skin that the cadet, Eren Jaeger, has emerged from. Her face shriveled up like a pickle when the titan steam fulled her senses. "Tsk, disgusting", she complained, as she walked towards Eren, Mikasa Ackerman and Armin Artlert, Levi following. She bent down to look at the kneeling boy. "Oi", she said, catching everyone's attention, despite her tone being as flat as flat could be. "Are you Eren Jaeger?", she asked the brunette.

"U-huh .. uh... ye-yeah...", he managed to say at last.

She turned her attention towards the raven haired girl. "Is he your boyfriend or something?"

"N-no, miss", she replied. '_Misses, but whatever_'

[F/n] glanced over at Levi who was standing on her left. [F/n] reached into her pocket and put on her ring, followed by himself. "It looks like we've missed out on quite a bit, huh, Levi. You three, what are your names, bar that Jaeger kid in the middle of you?"

"..Mikasa Ackerman", the black haired girl replied.

"Armin Arlert", replied the blond haired man with deep blue eyes.

"Okay, Mikasa, Armin, care to shed a bit of light as to-"

"Everyone, step away from Cadet Eren Jaeger!", said an authoritative voice.

A somewhat scrawny, middle-aged man with a pendant hanging down from his neck, and a stubbly bearded man steeped forward. Nile Dawk; commander of the Military Police. He had around 10 other men with him, each holding a pistol. There was a carriage behind them too

"For the love of humanity... not _him_", Levi grumbled. Nonetheless, the two stepped down from the titan. After pointless arguing from the three friends with Nile, Eren was taken away to the Interior to be placed in Military Police dungeon.

But the Survey Corps were in need of a person like Eren Jaeger...

**0o0o0o0o0o**

[F/n], Levi and Erwin stood side-by-side in the dungeon, waiting for Eren to wake up after exerting himself. It was a long wait; they had been there for the past half hour or so and he had been asleep long before that. So engaging in small talk passed the time.

"We've been down here for fucking ages...", Levi complained, rubbing his forehead.

"I know...", [F/n] sighed.

"...Is it not stressful being married whilst in the Corps, if you don't mind me asking..?", Erwin asked.

"Honestly, Erwin, half the time we forget about it", Levi replied, before letting out some scoff.

"Yeah, we never keep the rings on whilst fighting, and since that's around 70% of our life, it doesn't make much of a difference until we're off the battlefield", [F/n] added. "So-", but was interrupted when the heard a groan and gasp coming from the cell before them. "About time!", she hissed, and Eren woke up, and propped himself by the palms of his hands.

"Any questions?", Erwin asked.

Eren took in each of their appearances and pondered to himself about who they were; the Commander and humanity's strongest soldiers were standing before them... This just _might _be important... "U-Um... Where... am I?", he asked, a small bit frazzled.

"As you can see, it's an underground jail cell. The Military Police has retained custody of you. We only recently received permission to speak with you", Erwin replied. There was a click noise and Erwin held up a key.

"That key..."

"Yes. It's yours. You can have it back later. The basement of your house in Shiganshina, Doctor Jaeger's house, holds the answer to the mystery of the titans. Is that it?", he questioned.

"Yes... I think so", he replied. "That's what my father said"

"At least he's not denying anything yet...", [F/n] said under her breath.

"You have amnesia and your dad's missing", Levi reminded him. So if he was going to be spewing any bullshit anytime soon, or now, that he should put some effort into it. "Pretty convenient"

"Levi", Erwin addressed, "we already reached the conclusion that he has no reason to lie. There's still so much we don't know. But right now, we need to ask what you want to do", he told Eren.

"What I want to do?", Eren repeated.

"To get to your house, we must retake Shiganshina and Wall Maria. The simplest and easiest way to seal the shattered gate would be to use your titan powers. It's likely that Titans will determine our fate. The Colossal Titan and the Armored Titan are the same, in principle, as you. Your decision is the key. The key that can save humanity from despair", holding up the key again, temptingly.

"I..", Eren began to say. He lowered his head in thought, and stayed like that for a almost half a minute.

"Answer up, you piece of crap. What do you want to do?", Levi asked him, his arms folded impatiently.

Eren began to heave deep breaths. In and out... in and out... like a lunatic. "I want to join the Survey Corps and just slaughter the titans", he seethed maliciously.

"Whoa...", was all [F/n] said. "Not bad, Jaeger...", she sighed, gripping the metal bars on the cell, before returning her hands to her side. Levi had some ambitious look in his eyes, and had an idea, which she'd follow without question.

"Mm", Levi nodded. He stepped forward and tightly gripped the iron bars. "Erwin, [F/n] and I will take responsibility for him. Convey that to the brass. It isn't that we trust him or anything. If he betrays us or loses control, we can easily kill him on the spot, without hesitation", the last sentence sending shivers down his spine. "They shouldn't complain, for only the two of us can do it. [F/n], do you accept his request?"

"Gladly", she replied.

"I do, too. You can join the Survey Corps"

* * *

**Please comment... that chapter was fun to write! Oh, here's the link (**** post/91540333207/snk-frau-august-2014-translation-chinese-to-english)**

**Oh! What is your Levi ship-name thing? I'm curious... Mine would be Kevi or Lirsti, or Levsten... Jeez...**


	12. Chapter 11

**Just a random thing, this was surprisingly one of my favorite episodes. You'd expect it to be episode 17, wouldn't you? Okay, that's my favorite too... I'll shut up; as you can tell: I like to ramble.**

* * *

[F/n] walked down into the Mess Hall with Levi when Hange...

"And there's the married couple!", she shouted.

It's not like they could ignore her either, though. Commander Erwin ordered a few of the squad leaders and both Lance Corporals to discuss Eren's trial.

"Well, as you all know, the trial that is taking place today is basically a fight between the Military Police and The Reconnaissance on who gets custody of cadet Eren Jaeger", he began. "Captain Levi and [F/n], and myself had met with the young man yesterday. His home is in Shiganshina, of which was destroyed and the appearance of the Colossal, thus the appearance of the Armored and that's the reason why Wall Maria's breached. Darius Zackley is not easily swayed as you're all aware of so-"

"Erwin!"

"Yes, Hange?"

She let out a weird chuckle before speaking. "...I dibs visiting Eren and taking him out of the cell. Mike, you're coming with me!"

"Tsk", Mike grumbled, before sniffing the tea he was originally drinking.

[F/n] shook her head in disapproval and for the next hour or so, they discussed their tactics to win Eren against the Military Police. In all honesty though, [F/n] wasn't sure if it was enough but surely it would have to do

**0o0o0o0o0o**

The Survey Corps gathered into the courtroom that was located directly above the underground jail cell that Eren was staying in. In times like these, Levi and [F/n] wore their rings. Both wore disinterested looks on their faces, which intimidated the odd few people, but their looks weren't meant for intimidation at all; they were simply bored, but that didn't mean they wouldn't participate if necessary.

"This is just plain silly... It's technically only the Military Police that hate them. Why should they have a say when they don't even fight titans, let alone they in cozy Sina, where everything is just fucking perfect...", [F/n] growled in disgust.

"Commander Dot Pixis said that the majority of the Garrison Regiment is scared of them too, though. Our only point of offense is to tell them about our upcoming expedition beyond the Walls... Which reminds me, I have to go over something with the two of you regarding to it", Erwin told the two.

"Alright" "Okay", both of them saying their responses at the same time.

The court room was quite large (since it is Sina) and had two rows of chairs for both parties. There also a chair, or in this case a metal pole for the defendant, Eren Jaeger and then you had around five more rows of seats for anyone who wanted to join. Above where Darius Zackley would sit were the four crests of each division.

"Wait!", a young boy's voice called out from the doorway, and then Eren was pushed in by two officers. He was led to the middle of the room and was ordered to go on his hands and knees, and his shackles were restrained him from moving once they were locked into place by the metal pole.

Everyone began to eyeball the brunette and exchanged their theories about him. Monster this, bane of humanity that; it was quite annoying.

"Well then, let us begin", an authoritative voice announced. This was kind of everyone's cue to fix their poncho, or your cravat if Levi wasn't going to be an informal ass. It was Darius Zackley; chief commander of all divisions; Training Corps, Garrison Regiment, Scouting Legion and the Military Police. He adjusted his glasses and began to read from the document, "Eren Jaeger, yes? You are a soldier sworn to sacrifice your life to the public good. Is that correct?"

"Yes, sir...", Eren stuttered, nervously.

"This is an exceptional situation. This tribunal will be held under military, not civilian, law. The final decision rests entirely in my hands. Your fate will be decided here. Do you have any objections?", he asked him.

'_Is it possible to object myself from this stupid trial, because hell yes, I'd gladly do so_'

"No, sir"

"I appreciate your perception. I will be direct. As anticipated, concealing your existence has been proved impossible. We must make your existence public in some form, or a threat to humanity other than titans may arise. What I will decide today is which force will have custody of you. The Military Police? Or the Survey Corps? Then, I ask the Military Police for their proposal"

The same scrawny man from yesterday stepped forward. He really _did _have a lousy excuse of a beard. "Yes, sir. I, Commander of the Military Police, Nile Dawk, will present my proposal. After a thorough investigation of Eren's body, we believe he should be eliminated immediately. It's certainly true that his titan power helped us overcome our previous peril", Nile stated, glancing at Eren and holding some documents in his hands. "However, his existence threatens to spark a civil war. So we ask him to die for humanity's sake, leaving behind all the information he can", he addressed.

"There is no need for that!", a man shouted. He wore a grey cloak and had the emblems of the three Walls, or in his mind, goddesses, Maria, Rose and Sina around his neck. He had wheat brown hair. His name was Nick, or Pastor Nick. He was once a beggar in the slums declaring the Walls' glory and whatnot. And lo and behold, the monarchy gave him a butt load of money, and now he's head of some Wall religion cult thing. "He is an invasive pest! He has deceived the Walls that embody God's wisdom! He must be killed at once!"

"Pastor Nick, order please", Darius told him.

"Hmph", [F/n] muttered, staring at the pastor.

"Is something wrong?", Levi asked her.

"I don't like this Pastor Nick. He's hiding something; I can tell because he seemed more than desperate in having the higher ups kill him without question and without leaving behind some info", she whispered to him, quietly enough so no one could hear them.

"We'll hear the Survey Corps' proposal next", Darius announced, shifting his position to look at Erwin.

"Yes, sir", Erwin proclaimed. With his voice projected, it echoed all around the room, stating authority and how imposing he could really be. "I, 13th Commander of the Survey Corps, Erwin Smith, will present my proposal", he began. He averted his eyes to Eren before speaking again. "We would welcome Eren as an official member of our forces, and use his powers to take back Wall Maria. That is all", he spoke.

Silence. '_I'm not surprised, really_'

"That's all?", Darius questioned.

"Yes, sir. With his power we can retake Wall Maria. We believe it is clear what our priorities should be", the blond replied.

"I see. And where do you plan to begin this mission? Pixis, the Trost Wall has been completely sealed, correct?", he asked him.

"Yes, it can never be opened again", Pixis assured. '_I wouldn't have asked him; he's a drunk_'

"We would like to set out from Karanes in the east", Erwin continued. "From there, we will proceed to Shiganshina. We will determine the route as we go"

"Wait a minute!", a merchant from the opposing team interrupted. "Shouldn't we seal all the Wall gates once and for all? The Colossal Titan can only destroy those gates. If we can strengthen them, maybe we can prevent further attacks!"

"Shut up, merchant dog! With his power we can return to Wall Maria!", a soldier from the Survey Corps argued.

"We can no longer indulge in your delusions of grandeur!", he shouted back.

[F/n] huffed a sigh, momentarily massaged her temples and began to speak. "That's an awful lot of bullshit you swines just spewed, isn't it? Where's your proof that the Titans will lay about all relaxed and calm while we seal the gates?", she asked rhetorically. Everyone turned their attention to her authoritative voice, since it could attract a number of people to agree with her, even if she had a potty mouth. Stone cold and stoic as always. "The 'we' you speak of are only those you wish to protect, your 'friends' who help line your pockets and keep you fat. The people who starve because there isn't enough land to sow don't even figure back into the thoughts of you swines", she told them, flatly and expressionlessly.

"W-We just thought we could all survive by sealing the Wall gates-"

"Silence!", Pastor Nick ordered. "Impious traitor! Mere humans altering Wall Rose, walls that were a gift from God? Can you truly see those Walls, God's work far beyond human capabilities and not understand?", he demanded. '_I guess there is some truth in what he says. I mean, how the hell were these Walls erected in the first place?_', [F/n] pondered. "Humanity is not to lay a single finger on those Walls!"

"Heresy!", the merchant growled at him. "I'll have you be quiet, priest!"

Both men were interrupted by Darius' hand banging on his desk for silence. "Silence. You may discuss your personal philosophies and personal opinions elsewhere. Jaeger, I wish to confirm something. Can you continue to serve as a soldier, using your titan powers to benefit humanity?"

"Yes, I can!", he exclaimed.

"Oh?", Darius mused. "But the report in Trost's defense says this... 'Immediately after turning into a titan, he swung his fist at Mikasa Ackerman' ... Is Mikasa Ackerman present?"

"Yes, that's me", the raven haired girl proclaimed.

"You are Ackerman? Is it true that Jaeger attacked you in titan form?"

Rico Brzenska (correct me if I'm wrong) who was sitting beside her, whispered something in her ear. "Yes, it's true", earning gasps from all other parties present.

"I knew it... he's just another titan", the merchant breathed. Some were actually crying at the truth.

"But on two previous occasions", she continued, "Eren saved my life as a titan! The first time, mere seconds before a titan would have had me in his grasp, he stood between us, protecting me. The second time, he saved Armin and I from canon fire. I would like these facts to be considered, as well", she said.

"I object!", Nile called out. "I believe these comments are greatly colored by her personal feelings. At an early age, Mikasa Ackerman lost her parents, and was taken in by the Jaeger household. Our investigation has also revealed a surprising fact about the underlying events. At age nine, Eren Jaeger and Mikasa Ackerman killed three robbers who tried to kidnap her. Even if it was self-defense, I must question their fundamental humanity. Is it right to trust humanity's fate, resources, and lives to him?"

That obviously was a major blow to the Survey Corps and their chance to have custody over Eren. '_But hell, it was for fucking self-defense!_'

"That's right!", a person exclaimed. "He's just a titan that infiltrated us pretending to be a child!"

"So is she!", another called out, pointing at Mikasa. "So we know that she's human?!"

"That's right! Just to be safe, she should dissect her!"

'_Oh for the love of God_', she complained, huffing a sigh, as she disinterestedly stared at everyone squabble.

"Wait!", Eren shouted out. "I may be a monster, but she has nothing to do with it! Nothing at all!"

"You're lying!"

"It's the truth!"

"If you're covering for her it means she's one of you!"

"NOO!", Eren seethed at the top of his lungs. He huffed a little sigh, and his temper and rage subsided like currents going along with the flow. "I mean... You are wrong. But you're simply using mere speculation to make the waters flow your way. Besides, all of you people... you've never seen a titan! What are you so afraid of? What is th epoint with those who have the means and power do not fight? If you're afraid to fight for survival, then help me! You... cowards...!", he argued earning gasps from the opposing team making him lose his patience with them once again and banged his shackles against the metal pole. The force was quite strong so people started having a hissy fits in case he turned into a titan in the middle of court. Hah. That would be a small bit amusing. "Just shut up! And bet everything you have on me!"

Silence.

"Right...", Levi sighed. "Stay here", he told her and got up from his seat to walk out in the middle of the court.

"Ready!", Nile ordered a soldier to draw his pistol.

Eren let out a gasp, only for his jaw to be met with Levi's powerful kick.

*Clink* *Clank*

He even lost a tooth, but that didn't stop Levi, and [F/n] simply watched stoically. She knew what he was doing. Levi looked down upon the poor boy mercilessly and kneed him in the abdomen, causing Eren to make some gag noise as he fell forward. Levi raked his fingers through the brunette's hair to get a grip and kneed him once again in the draw, beads of blood splattering around the vicinity the two were in. Levi continued to pound, knee, kick and punch him until as much blood oozed from his face as possible. Eventually, his foot was on top of his head, so if Eren said anything Levi didn't like, it would be met with his brute sole. [F/n] looked beside her and saw Mikasa about admonish Levi was his actions until her blond friend pulled her back. Her ebony eyes met [F/n], and [F/n] shook her head, silently ordering her to sit down. Eren let out a groan and a hiccup from the excruciating pain he was just put through.

"This is a personal opinion. But I believe pain is the best way to train someone. What you _need _is to be trained like a dog, not a man. It's easier to kick you while you're kneeling, too", Levi stated and continued to pound away at him until Nile decided to speak up.

"Wait, Levi..."

*Kick*

"What is it?", Levi asked him. His sole was mushed against Levi's face, and lowered it to the ground to face him.

"That's dangerous...", he told him with a cold, sharp glare. "What if he gets angry and turns into a titan?"

Levi gave him one last kick and bent down to pick hum up by the head with a claw-like hand. "What are you talking about..?", Levi asked him, and the Military Police while he was at it. "Aren't you going to dissect him?". Levi dropped him again and continued to speak. "When he turned into a titan last time, he killed 20 other titans before collapsing. If he is an enemy, his intelligence makes him a more formidable foe. Still not match for [F/n] or myself, of course. But what will you do? Anyone persecuting him should also consider that fact. Can you _really _kill him?"

"Sir, I have a proposal", Erwin proclaimed, raising his hand.

"What is it?", Darius asked him.

"The details of Eren's titan powers remain uncertain. Thus making it dangerous. So, I propose to have Squad Leaders Levi and [F/n] to take responsibility for Eren's control and embark on an expedition beyond the Walls"

"With Eren in tow?"

"Yes, sir. Based on the expedition's result, I'd like you to judge whether Eren can control his titan power and whether he is a boon or bane to humanity"

"Control Eren Jaeger... Can you do it, Levi? Can you do it, [F/n]?"

"Oh, I can certainly kill him. The only problem is I doubt I can do anything less", he replied and glanced at [F/n].

"I can kill Jaeger without question; same as Levi", she replied coolly. She could hear Mikasa heaving deep breaths.

"Then my decision is made", he stated.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

After the trial, and Eren's beating... he was placed in a spare room until the Survey Corps found somewhere to keep him hidden. Hange, Mike, Erwin and Levi were already inside with him... the poor thing is what one might say. [F/n] was already on her way anyway with a stack of documents in her hands about the entire trial and was reading over his details. She also had a few first-aid kit in the other. What's his name; where was he from; how does he actually turn into a titan; stuff like that. Hange wasn't actually doing much to him, apart from eyeballing him. She flashed a smile at Levi as she continued to walk into the room.

"Hello, Eren", she greeted, and handed Hange the kit.

"Holy...", he gasped, and weakly did a salute.

"Oh, there's no need for that right now", she reassured. "...You alright? You know who I am, yeah?", she asked him. The sound of Hange rustling through the kit was in the background. "Y'know, Hange... it's not... impossible... to be quiet..."

"Whoops", she smiled, and handed Eren some padding and began to dab his eyelid with some swab. "Yes, that really was terrible. It hurts, right?", she asked him.

"A little", he replied.

Hange got a bit excited for a second. Oh, the reckless Hange and her desire for knowledge. "So, how does it hurt?", she quizzed. Eren let out a gasp; that's what she wants to know? Yes, Eren, this is Hange Zoe.

"I'm sorry", Erwin told him and began to walk over to him. "But thanks to that, we had you turned over to us"

"Yes, sir"

"The pain you endured allowed me to play my cards at the right moment. You have my respect", he told him, with a smile, and held out his hand. "Eren, I look forward to working with you"

"Yes, sir! Thank you!", he stuttered and shook his hand vigorously yet weakly at the same time, since he was in pain.

Levi had also made his way over to Eren. He plopped down beside him with his legs crossed, arm pounding down on his shoulder in the process. "Hey, Eren..."

"Yes, sir?"

"Do you resent me?", he pressed.

"N-No", he replied. It almost sound as if Levi threatened him to say that since his voice quivered. "I understand why it was necessary"

"That's good"

"But you took it a little too far", Hange told him, sternly. "You lost a tooth. See?", she said, motioning to look at the napkin and unveiled the fallen tooth.

"Ew, Hange...", [F/n] complained. "That's really weird; don't pick it up"

"Even this is an important test sample", she said back to her.

"Now, Eren. _Clearly _this is better from getting dissected by the likes of her, yes?", Levi asked him.

"I'm not like them...", she retorted lightly. "_I_ wouldn't kill him", she stated, making Levi and [F/n] glance at each other, then simultaneously glance at Hange. "Oh, like the married couple you are. Hey, Eren... Let me see inside your mouth", she requested.

Eren hesitated, but obliged and opened up his mouth. Hange's lips parted in shock, which kind of created suspense. Everyone awaited to say what she saw. "The tooth... It's already grown back"

Silence.

"Hange, get away from his mouth before he drools on you", [F/n] told her.

* * *

**Meh... I kind of liked the way this turned out... and I kind of didn't... We're coming to an end faster than I expected... Uh... *slaps and berates herself* I'M SORRY! But I'll pour my heart out into the last chapter; I can promise you that! Please comment!**


	13. Chapter 12

The next day, the Survey Corps were to leave to their former HQ. [F/n] remembered this one. She actually stayed here for a year or two before they quickly moved their station to Trost. It was basically just an old, somewhat refurbished castle, but its exterior was quite extravagant. [F/n] was just wondering as to how they'd get their two captured titans they got from the clean-up operation back in Trost.

Right now, [F/n], Levi, Eren and the rest of the Special Operations Squad were currently horseback in transit to the castle. Unfortunately for Eren, Oluo was giving him some sort of blow-by-blow description of it, being the pompous asshole he is.

"The former Recon Corps headquarters. It's nothing more than a renovated old castle. While it definitely looks impressive, it's so far from the Walls and all rivers that it's completely useless to the Recon Corps. The story goes back to the ambitious early days when the Corps was founded. Who would have thought we'd end up using it again as your hideout?", Oluo asked him. Eren glanced back at Levi, and was met with his scowl.

"Tsk. That asshole. There's no need for the history lesson... To be honest, I actually never knew it was that old, though...", [F/n] mused.

"...I actually feel sorry for Jaeger", Levi said in response.

"Oh, aren't you so caring for the poor boy", she cooed at him, and pinched his cheek.

"Stop it..", he growled, before letting out a chuckle... unbeknownst the rest of his squad.

"Don't get cocky, new blood", Oluo told him. Oluo began to whisper something into Eren's ear that nobody could catch. As he continued to ramble, his horse tripped on a rock and caused him to bite his tongue.

"Oh my God...", [F/n] said out loud. She cupped her mouth, trying her absolute hardest not to laugh. "Oi, Oluo! That's what you get for giving a history lesson; it always ends badly", she mocked.

Oluo tried to defend himself, but with his bitten tongue, he was temporarily rendered speechless.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

[F/n] and Levi dismounted their horses first, and began to walk around the castle, while everyone else stayed outside in the courtyard. [F/n] subconsciously kicked a few pebbles that were in her path aside.

"Huh! Litterbug!", Levi playfully admonished her. He spun his index fingers around like flaring dark red alarms that went off in emergencies. "Woo-woo-woo-woo! That's it, I'm calling Nile!"

[F/n] scoffed at his sudden juvenile demeanor. "It's a fucking a pebble, dipshit", she chuckled

"I'm aware of that, you moron", he tossed back, and playfully slapper the back of her head. "... But I have my ways about my cleanliness", and teasingly pecked her cheek, and her lips momentarily turned into a minuscule pout, which he took notice of. "What? Are you bored already? Do you want me that much?", he pressed, in a sultry voice, and continued to tease her by kissing her anyway on her face, but her lips.

"It's been over three months. Nearly four", she told him.

"Holy... really? We've been that busy?"

"Yes, we have". Okay, she had to admit, Levi may be a little, just a little, bit short... but the upside to that meant he had the body of a sex god and uh... one plus one definitely equals two. (don't tell me otherwise! You'll know what I mean if you've read chapter 59) "Tsk...", she grumbled, defeated. Honestly, she just missed him, that was all and never intended it to come out... like that.

"Besides. Don't we need to move all of our things inside first, Stupid?", he asked her.

[F/n]'s eyes widened and stopped dead in her tracks, and he knew what she was going to say. "Th-that's what you used to call I-Isabel...", she whispered, sadly.

"I know... and now I'm going to call you that too...", and once again teased her by pecking her cheek.

The two approached the brunette and the blond in Levi's squad, Gunther Schultz and Eldo Jin, who were discussing the castle's dire conditions.

"It's covered in weeds", the blond stated. "It looks terrible"

"It's been disused for a very long time. Inside, a sea of dust is probably awaiting us", Gunther added.

Levi stopped dead in his tracks behind the two men, his breath hitched. OCD activate in three, two, one ... "That is indeed a severe problem", Levi said coldly. The two men heard him and averted their eyes to their superiors. "We must sort it out immediately"

[F/n] nodded and ordered everyone to find whatever cleaning supplies they could find and start cleaning. It's not that she was defending her husband at all. One would have a sneezing fit once entering it anyway... and Levi and sneezes do not mix.

Once she got a large brush and a bucket of soapy water, she opened up the the windows of a room, and hopped out, standing on the sill. She pierced her grappling hooks onto the sandstone wall until she used her feet to keep her hovering in a certain spot so she could clean. Brush, brush, wash, wash... Ah, how tedious.

She swung through the window, after finishing the large pane of glass and put on her cleaning mask once her nose tickled. She picked up a broom and walked around the other rooms, grimacing at the state in nearly every one. She also saw Levi on the same level, but knew not to bother him as he check every nook and cranny. She walked into a room that Eren happened to be in.

"Hey, Eren? Why do you have such a despairing look on your face?", she pointed out after stepping in. She also continued to sweep as she engaged in small talk.

"Oh, hello, Lance Corporal [F/n]", he greeted, and briefly saluted her. "W-Wait, I do?"

"Ah, I'll be calling you Eren. Levi does the same, so, I might as well", she said with a small smile. "Here, his word is law, and mine can be as well, but mainly his"

"I, uh... I don't mind that...", he mumbled. "But did I really have a despairing look on my face?"

"Oh, that's not surprising, it's quite normal from what I've seen amongst his squad. Believe it or not, I was his squad leader up until 846-ish, for two years, so I never got to experience that first-hand. He doesn't come across as the perfect, invulnerable hero people think he is, doesn't he? Levi really is short, irritable, violent and unapproachable at the best of times", she told him, trying not to show any adoration in her voice.

"That's not it. I was surprised how obediently he accepts orders and the decisions of the higher-ups"

"Did you think, as strong as he is, he wouldn't care about rank or the chain of command?"

"Yes. I expected him not to acquiesce to anyone's words"

"Now _those_ are the details I know first-hand. Before being entering the Recon Corps, Erwin and I found him, as a thug, in the Underground District up in Wall Sina", she stated. Oh, nostalgia.

"But then, why?", he questioned.

"...I might have said too much. As his wife, I've sworn to myself not to say too much of what happened that year, and that's all I shall say", she replied, still holding her smile. Eren was stunned; Levi was married. Two stone cold soldiers married to each other? Both as dull as the night's sky, but they still held their hands, exchanged kisses, said their vows..? Holy shit!

"W-wait, he was taken in under your hands and then..."

"Hey, Eren!", a dark, harsh voice called out from around the partition of this room. [F/n] continued to clean, and was convincingly doing so the whole time after sweeping all of the dirt into a pile. She popped her head around the corner, and Lei slipped a pan into her hands, and she mouthed 'thanks' in response.

"Yes, sir?", he questioned, trying his hardest to not focus on [F/n].

"It's not good at all. Redo it all from scratch", he ordered.

"Uh... Yes... Sir", he replied, and walked out of the room albeit disgruntled.

[F/n] bent down and swept the the dirt particles into the pan, before getting up to be met with a spank. "Oi!", she shrieked, her face beet red.

"Hey, [F/n]... watch yourself with that sweeping brush of yours...", Levi teased. His nostrils flared as he inhaled sharply. "You smell like cleaning shit"

"Gee, I wonder why", she tossed back sarcastically. "I'm pretty sure you do...", but her train of thought was interrupted by the sound of hammering. "What the fuck is that..?", she asked and walked over to the window. She looked out and huffed an amused yet annoyed sigh. Of course it would be Hange, preparing the final adjustments with Sawney and Bean, the two titans they caught. "Oh for God's sake... I feel, really and truly feel sorry for Moblit"

**0o0o0o0o0o**

That evening, once all the chaos from Hange and the titans died down, the Special Ops sat down in the new Mess Hall. Each were drinking black tea, which was a new thing for Eren since he was in the Training Corps for so long. [F/n] of course would be sitting beside Levi.

"We'll probably be ordered to stand by a few more days, but I heard we're supposed to be going on some large-scale extramural expedition. And we'll be taking the new graduates with us as well", Eldo said, catching Eren's attention.

"Is that true, Eldo?", Gunther asked him. "Isn't it awfully soon? Even considering they handled that last titan attack quite well..."

"I heard those kids' pants required multiple washes to get rid of the shit stains", Oluo mocked, and drank from his cup.

"Is this all true, Captain, Vice Captain?", Petra asked.

[F/n] shrugged after drinking from her tea. "I don't know, really"

"[F/n] and I aren't involved in making our plans. We're involved in a few things that are classified amongst the majority of the Corps. That being said, it's Erwin. He's likely considering far more variables that might occur to us", Levi replied.

Eldo clasped his hands together, bringing them up to his chin. "It's true that we're in an unprecedented situation. On the one hand, we lost the Maria reconquest route we established through many sacrifices, but on the other hand, we got an unexpected ray of hope", and glanced at Eren, following everyone else. Eren stared back at everyone before returning his to the ground or table. "I still have trouble believing it. You can 'turn into a titan' but what does that mean, Eren?"

Eren paused to think before speaking. "My memories from that time are still quite hazy. It felt like a selfless, dreaming state. It can be triggered by hurting myself. Like if I bite-", but paused upon realizing something that was unclear to the rest of them.

"You guys know all of this too. We couldn't get any more out of him other than what's written in the reports. She won't stay put though", Levi stated, before drinking from his cup. [F/n] knew she all too well and let out an inaudible groan. "Her meddling could even kill you, Eren"

"She? Who?", Eren questioned in a state of panic.

But the peace was interrupted by banging on the wooden door behind them. "Aw, crap..!", [F/n] hissed, when she noticed Petra was on her way to answer it. "P-Petra, wa-"

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen of the Levi Unit", she greeted over enthusiastically. "Have you made yourselves at home in the castle?"

"You're early", Levi deadpanned.

"How could I stay put now?", she asked him rhetorically.

"Major Hange?", Eren questioned.

"Sorry for the wait, Eren. I'm charged with experimenting on the two titans we caught alive in the city", she stated, hands on her hips. "I want you to help me out with tomorrow's experiments. I came to ask permission for that"

'_Hey, at least she asked for permission..._ ', [F/n] said to herself, whilst shrugging.

"An experiment?", Eren questioned. "What am I supposed to-"

"What else, but that totally awesome thing you do!", she piped. Her face was as red as a cherry, and her fingers moved about like a pianist.

"Uh, I... can't give you permission myself", Eren told her. "I don't have authority over myself, you see"

[F/n] chuckled upon seeing Gunther grunt a noise out of boredom. "Levi, [F/n]!? What are Eren's plans for tomorrow?"

"Meh, I'm easy...", [F/n] replied.

"Cleaning the garden", Levi grunted flatly.

"Okay then, it's decided!", Hange beamed with a large grin. She grabbed his hand and looked at him, sort of ambitiously. "I'll be counting on you tomorrow, Eren!"

"Yes, ma'am", he stuttered. "But what exactly are these experiments on the titans?"

'Eren! No, bad boy! ... I probably should have warned you about her, shouldn't I? Ah well, rite of passage, so to speak', she said to herself.

"Hm?"

"Uh... What exactly are these experiments... "

"Stop that. Don't ask her", Oluo admonished, keeping his head and chin up with his palm.

"Ah, I knew it...", Hange breathed. "You just had this expression like you wanted to know"

"Oh no...", [F/n] grumbled, and stood up and almost fled left the vicinity, along with Levi and the others.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

[F/n retreated to a room, since she didn't exactly have one, only to be stopped by Erwin in the hall. "Ah, yes, you and Levi will be in one of the rooms on the near top floor", he told her. He walked past her and grabbed her shoulder. "You're aware of the meeting, yes?"

"I'm aware, Commander"

"I'll be testing to see if you really are when the time is right", he told her and walked off.

[F/n] wandered off up the old the creaky castle stairs until she found a spare room to stay in. It had a mahogany closet, a queen size bed, a window where all of the plains could be seen and it had a desk; just what a Corporal needs, a fucking desk for fucking paper work.

She sat herself down on the bed, and began to untie her hair. Her hands raked through her [h/c] tresses so it wasn't like she was losing the sensation in her head. She huffed a sigh of relief after the constriction went away. There was a knock on the door.

"Enter", she said aloud, and Levi waltzed in. He surprisingly had two cups of tea in his hands which he handed one of them to her. "Thanks", she smiled.

"You're welcome", he said back, before drinking his tea with his unusual hand position. The silence was interrupted by groans from the courtyard. "Stupid titans... Stupid noise..."

"I wish they'd get some brains and just fuck off away from the castle", and threw herself back onto the bed, careful not to spill her scalding tea. "Damn, I'm tired... Do you have any idea as to what this meeting is about? I know it involves the 57th expedition and its actual objective... but has Erwin said anything to you?"

"No, he didn't. Yet", he replied, sitting down beside her. [F/n] leaned over and placed her cup on her new beside locker, followed by Levi. She huffed an audible sigh, and laid down on her bed.

"You still bored?", he asked her in a sultry voice, but she was too tired to take note of it.

"Meh... I'm actually a bit tir-", but was cut off when Levi gently pressed his lips against her as he hovered above her on all fours. She leaned back in, looping her arms around his neck, to pull him down a bit lower to her. He gently set himself above her, positioned in between her legs, and with that she let him deepen the kiss once he bit down on her lower lip. He slowly snaked his arms around her lower back. [F/n] smiled into the next kiss and felt the same from him.

He pulled away and began to trail down her neck, starting off with light, peppering kisses before dragging his tongue along and biting down, as if he was desperate to leave a mark. He moved his head up again to face her. "I love you, [F/n]"

"I love you too, Levi"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

In hindsight, the two probably should have locked the door, right? Oh well, they were quiet.

[F/n] woke up to find her pulled against Levi's chest. In the aftermath, she recalled him lightly kissing every inch of her face and or neck. She huffed a sigh and braced her weight on her elbows, using the sheets to cover her bare chest.

She glanced over at the Ackerman whose grasp she just slipped out of. His lips were slightly parted to breath in and out and his arms were arced from when he held her. His raven bangs that usually obscured his thunder cloud eyes were tousled, as were hers. He slightly stirred around in his sleep. [F/n] simply watched him for a few minutes, recalling him tell her that he found sleeping difficult, when today was the opposite.

He eventually snapped his eyes open when a blinding ray shone at his face and he found his wife staring at him contently. "Good morning, [F/n]...", he murmured, and pecked her nose.

"Good morning to you", she replied. She looked under the covers to retrieve her undergarments and slid into them carefully no to move around too much. Levi soon began to copy her actions as she slipped into her white tank. She sat at the edge of the bed and stretched her limbs before getting up from the warm and comfortable heaven that his her bed, and Levi. An unattractive odor filled her senses and her face scrunched up. It was vile. "Ew... ugh... do you smell that?"

Levi inhaled through his nose sharply and his face scrunched up too. "Ugh...", he complained. As she began to walk around, she took into account as to how humid and stuffy the air was and her breathing became a bit more labored than normal, as did his. It was actually getting hard to breath. "Are... you o-okay?", he huffed.

"...Yeah... crap, this stinks", she grumbled and opened up the window, but when she did it only got worse. "Holy shit...!", she hissed, and covered her mouth. "I showered yesterday, it can't be me". But that was when she saw large puddles of blood that were being evaporated by the sun. "Oh my God... Levi, get over here!"

He hurriedly made his way over once he slipped into his pants and white shirt. "Hange's gonna have a conniption..."

The two laid their eyes on the two titan corpses of Sawney and Bean. The more they vaporized, the worse the smell became. "We need to go check it out", she stated, once she acquired her gear and jacket and adjusted the buckles and the two exited once Levi did the same. The two fixed their appearance so it didn't give it away that they... did the stuff. Before leaving to go outside the two put on their forest green ponchos.

Outside, all of the soldiers were gathered.

"Did someone get Major Hange!?"

"I hope so! What will she say!?"

"Captain, Vice Captain!", a voice called out. It was Eldo and the rest of their squad. "Did you see who did it? Has anyone seen-"

"SAWNEY! BEAN!", a shrilly voice shrieked. It was of course the reckless Hange. "This can't be for real! Someone tell me I'm dreaming!"

[F/n] an ear at her sudden outburst. Gunther, Oluo, Petra and Eren made their way over to their superiors. Eren just stepped forward and muttered something under his breath.

"Let's go. This is the jurisdiction of the Military Police", Levi commanded, and everyone followed him, but Eren, still frozen in shock, stayed put. And that's when Erwin approached the young boy.

"Tell me... what do you see? Who do you think the enemy is?", he asked him vaguely.

"Excuse me?"

Erwin paused before wandering off to talk to the Lance Corporals. "Sorry, don't mind me...", and made his way in front of the Lance Corporals and motioning everyone to step back a few feet. "Perfect timing for this to take place... Right before the expedition... Alright, who do you think the enemy is and what did the two of you see?"

The two merely glanced at each other only to say the same thing. "Humans"

Erwin nodded and a small smile tugged at his lips. "There'll be a meeting issued very soon. I hope to see humanity's strongest soldiers there"

* * *

**Update: Sorry about the coding that appeared... But review if you want to.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Im'ma just slot in Eren's transformation mishap in this chapter. A teaspoon? Yeah. I suspect one more chapter and this story will be finished. Damn! I planned this on being so much longer! OH-OH-OH-OH! I WILL SLOWLY BE RE-WRITING THIS STORY IN THE SECOND PERSON! Because I'm a lazy shit and only thought at the (temporary) end to my other story that, 'It should be in second pov'**

* * *

[F/n] sat in the Mess Hall, lounging about beside Levi, who were looking at the slightly pitiful Hange. It's a bit disgusting, as she sniffled every now and then, but a bit heart wrenching at every other time because she genuinely cared about the titans' well beings. Yet, it was weird at the same time.

"Jeez, Four-Eyes. It's like you lost your two dogs or something...", Levi grumbled, before drinking from his tea.

"They might as well have been my puppies! I remember them being killed like it was yesterday.."

"That's because it was yesterday", [F/n] told her flatly, before huffing a sigh. She shifted position and sat cross legged as she drank from her cup. "The 104th Cadet Corps are being question, yes? Why them? They're a bunch of children-"

"-Who are diabolical maniacs!", Hange hissed. [F/n] stared at her albeit nervously. Is she suddenly bipolar? "I'm sorry... maybe it's not them... but have any of you guys heard anything?"

"Well... I heard there was this young man with the name of Marco Bodt or something like that who has been missing since the clean-up operation. Maybe he could be responsible... I don't know", [F/n] replied.

"Tsk. New brats are arriving tomorrow" (I've changed it, sorry)

"This conversation is kinda depressing and I have no idea why"

"It's because Four-Eyes is sulking in the background...", Levi muttered. Hange glanced up at him, and sniffled once more. "No offence". Levi motioned to [F/n] that it was time to leave to go on patrol and test Eren's abilities.

The two walked out and were met with a small gust of wind dance through their hair. Levi's not so much though... The two walked over to the stables and retrieved their horses. [F/n] grimaced at the sudden whiff of horse shit. "Bleugh..."

"Yeeahh...", he trailed, with a smirk and mounted his horse, followed by [F/n]. They both snapped their reins and the two were off. [F/n] remembered six years back when Levi and horses didn't mix that well...

_"Jeez, Levi, Isabel can do it, and Farlan. What the hell do you have against horses?"_

_Levi huffed an audible and frustrated sigh. He moved his hands to his hips and blankly stared at her. "One; they shit where they fucking well please. Two; they stink to high heaven, just adding to the stinky cistern smell of these hellish Walls. And three; they're annoyingly loud, a bit like Stupid"_

_"Hey!", Isabel snapped._

[F/n] chuckled to herself. Levi + horses = a major problem.

Nonetheless, the two arrived outside of the castle, and were greeted by a salute from Eldo, Gunther and Eren, each looking up at their superiors.

"Get ready. We're going out on patrol"

"Yes, sir!", Gunther and Eldo said in unison.

Eren suddenly ran over in a frantic manner, and briefly did a sloppy salute before correcting it. "Good morning, Captain Levi! Good morning, Vice Captain [F/n]!", he greeted.

"Listen, Eren... Never fall two horse lengths behind me. [F/n] can speak for herself", Levi commanded, flatly. "Don't forget that the only reason you're not locked up is because [F/n] and I are keeping an eye on you"

"Yes, sir!", he replied, brightly.

"Let's go", [F/n] stated, and snapped the reins summoning everyone to follow behind her until Levi caught up.

The seven of them galloped into a wide open area. The sun was beating down and was splitting the rocks hot, but nevertheless, they had to test Eren. The air surprisingly had a clean scent despite being locked in cages. [F/n] ordered everyone to unpack a few supplies and leave them dispersed around the vicinity. Once everyone arrived had finished unloading, Levi, [F/n] and Hange guided Eren towards a well.

[F/n] slid down the well first just to make sure there weren't any jutting rocks or the like and climbed back up the steel ladder once she motioned Hange to give him the go ahead once he slid down.

"Ready, Eren?", Hange called out. Her voice echoed and the sound waves bounced off the circular structure of the well. "When it's prepared, I'll use the smoke round to notify you. After that, any decisions are up to you"

"Roger!", Eren shouted back.

Hange, [F/n] and Levi all mounted their horses again and backed away by around ten meters. Hange then fired a green flare. There was no thunder clap, no amber rays of lightning. Just... nothing... Silence.

"What's up with him? Didn't he hear the signal?", Hange questioned.

"No...", [F/n] sighed, her eyebrows knitting together in disapproval. "His abilities just aren't that reliable"

"Tsk... Exactly that...", Levi muttered under his breath and made his way over to Eren, followed by Hange and [F/n]. He peeked down the well as he spoke. "Hey, Eren! We're calling it quits for now!", he proclaimed in transit. As he cast his glance down the hollow well, it looked as if his breath hitched.

[F/n] peaked down too to see what happened, before bringing her head to her hand and scratched it out of uncertainty and rather sheepishly. "Oh my..."

"Hange-san...", Eren began. Deep red blood dripped from his mouth. His palms were also caked with his blood and covered with his teeth marks. It was a bit creepy to look at... "...I can't become a titan"

"...That's disgusting...", [F/n] uttered. "Levi, could you go get the first-aid kit? I'll treat his wounds once I get up again", she stated, and slid down the well, holding onto the steel bars. She corked a brow once she stared at him, questionably gazing at him. "What happened?"

"I-I... don't know...", he replied, quietly.

"Hmm", she mused. '_Well... shit happens... but in this case, shit is an understatement... What does this mean for reclaiming Wall Maria?_', she asked herself. "Do you need help getting up?", she asked him, examining his hands with her own. "Hopefully these aren't infected due to the rocks", and began to climb, motioning him to follow her.

Levi was at the top, waiting for her with the first aid kit. He passed it to her, and mouthed 'thanks' to him before motioning Eren towards a bench. She ordered Eren to sit down in front of her. She sat down, legs at either side of the bench whilst he laid out his hands for her. She opened up the first aid kit, and took out a pair of scissors, a roll of bandage, some padding, and some hydrogen peroxide. She poured the HP (because I'm lazy) on the cotton swab and began to dab it on his wounds, making him hiss loudly. "Sorry", she said to him.

"Yow!", he piped, as she continued to dab.

"...Aaanndd, finished!", she proclaimed, and placed the padding over his hands and began to wrap over his hands. '_I think Hange has gone off with Moblit somewhere_', she pondered to herself. "Okay, that's it, I think", she stated, once standing up.

"Thank you, Vice Captain", he murmured, and walked off to his squad. Levi walked over to him while she was putting the first-aid kit back and began to talk to him. But as quickly as he went over, he walked off.

She walked off over to Levi who was drinking some water by the looks of it, still holding his cup in his bizarre way, which she thought added to his introvert and interesting personality.

"How is he?", Levi asked blankly, as he drank.

"Shaken, really. Has Hange any leads as to why that happened?", she asked him.

He shook his head. "This is a bit of a disaster especially now that-"

*BANG*

"Holy crap...", [F/n] breathed, looking back at the plumes of smoke, ascending into the atmosphere. "What's that..?"

The two began to approach the smoke, blades at the ready is necessary, but to find a large, salmon pink arm attached to a rib-cage, and Eren's hand was lodged inside, desperately trying to break himself free from the stinky flesh. Squad Levi already had their blades equipped; panic and fear had got the better of them. '_Why are they all so... oh... __**oh**_', she said to herself. The steam even messed up Levi's hair! (I'm not sorry)

That 'bang' or explosion was in fact a titan transformation; a fucked up transformation, in better words. Eren continued to squirm about, trying to shake himself of the carcass.

"Why now!?", Eren panicked.

"Calm down", a cold, authoritative voice intervened. It was Levi, silently admonishing his squad fr being so jumpy, but also feeling just as shell-shocked. "I said calm down. All of you"

"Eren...", Eldo began, "what's the meaning of this!?"

"Sir?", was Eren's response.

"Why now? Without permission? Answer me!"

Each squad member were looking at Eren rather mercilessly holding their blades at an angle. Should they were to speak, the sentence would be through their gritted teeth.

"Eldo, wait", Levi ordered him.

"Answer him, Eren!", Oluo shouted at him. Never had anyone seen him in rage, but he didn't look like a dope like the times he was hitting on Petra. "What are you thinking?"

Gunther began to approach him. "No, that can wait...", he seethed. "Prove you're not our enemy, humanity's enemy! Prove it! Now!", he demanded. "That is your responsibility!"

"I dare you to make a single move with that arm!", Oluo taunted. "I'll cut off your head! I can do it... I'm serious! Want to try me?"

"Oluo! Wait!", [F/n] yelled at him.

"Captain, Vice Captain, get away from Eren!", Petra advised. "You're too close!"

"No, you're the ones who should get back", Levi said to her.

"Why!?", she shrieked. Just by her tone, she could still hear her over concern for Levi, slightly pissing her off... Even though they were married... Ha, jealousy's a bitch.

"Gut feeling", was his response.

"What's wrong Eren, say something!", Eldo shouted, even louder than before.

Everyone continued to bombard Eren with questions, still too frightened to think until [F/n] decided to shout out at the top of her lungs. "Everyone! Shut up for a second!", she shouted. She massaged her temple momentarily before speaking. "Seriously... you're giving me a headache... Anyway... Look at him", she ordered, and the squad members did so. "I don't give two shits if this was a mishap or if it wasn't what he was given permission to do, seriously, I don't, and I don't care if you do. Sure he isn't allowed to, but look at him. No one, bar Levi and myself, have thought about thos situation logically. Eeren is clearly lighter than this arm and upper body part; how in the living hell is he supposed to control it, let along move its hand to control the damn limb. It's impossible. Not only that, Eren's entire body has to be lodged into the neck", she reminded them. "I know you're expected to prepare for the worst, but don't jump to absolute conclusions... Haa, I needed to get that out of my system", she sighed.

It was peacefully silent until.

"EREENNN!", the reckless Hange's voice called out from the distance. '_Oh no_', she said to herself. She pushed anyone in her way out of it. She was more than enthusiastic; she was obsessed and mentally unstable... but it's for science! No? Okay. She was even drooling... Oh, Hange. "Can I touch that arm!? It's okay, right? Right? Just let me touch it!"

"Hange-san!", Eren tried to interject. "Wait a second!"

But to no avail, she touched it anyway. It appears titan skin is a small bit hot... (sarcasm)

"It's... hot..!", she piped, stumbling backwards. "Without the skin, it's really damned hot! Unbelievably hot!"

"Squad Leader, you're too reckless!"

"You don't feel it, Eren!? How does it feel when it's connected? I really want to see!"

Eren gritted his teeth while he was in thought. "Stupid thing!", he exclaimed, as he tugged his hand out of the flesh. His back arced up as he continued to pull at his arm.

"Hey, Eren, don't do anything rash!"

With that, Eren gave one powerful tug and he fell backwards with a large 'thud'. There was even steam coming off of his harm. As soon as he fell to the ground, the carcass almost immediately began to vaporize, making Hange scramble about since she never collected enough information.

"What!? Wait, Eren... that was too fast! I still wanted to investigate some things and-", and paused when she saw something.

[F/n] turned her attention towards Levi, who was over beside a breathless Eren. "Captain...", Eren panted.

"How do you feel?", Levi asked him.

"Not... Not so good..."

**0o0o0o0o0o**

At around half six that evening, [F/n] ordered Levi's squad into the Mess Hall, while Levi went off to talk to Eren. She could feel the brisk air attack her neck that was left exposed by her ponytail. Hange had also requested the squad's appearance too for she wanted to explain some things. After a few minutes of murmuring, Levi and Eren finally walked back in.

"Take a long crap?", Levi asked Hange.

"It was actually pleasantly quick", was her response.

"Ew", [F/n] said to herself.

"Anyway", Hange continued. "I wasn't sure what to tell the brass. Well, for now... Look at this", she said, and placed a napkin on the wooden table. Inside the napkin was a teaspoon.

"A teaspoon?", Eren questioned.

"Yes", she replied, and picked it up. "The right titan hand that Eren created was holding this. Like this, between its index finger and thumb. It was hard to imagine that was an accident... And for some reason, the heat and pressure didn't warp the spoon at all. Anything come to mind?", she asked.

Eren averted his eyes to the bespectacled lady before him. "I was trying to pick it up... I transformed right after"

"I see...", Hange muttered.

"Can you say what you have in mind so you're not leaving us hanging?", [F/n] asked.

"That may explain why you couldn't transform earlier. 'Kill the titans', 'Block the canon fire', 'Lift the boulder'...", she trailed. "In each case, you had a clear goal before you transformed. My theory is that your self-inflicted injury isn't the only trigger. You may need some goal, as well"

Eren stared down at his thumb as he pondered about her theory. It might have been a shock to him at first that he fucking exploded transformed into a titan to pick up a utensil. "It's true that when I turned into a titan this time, it was like when I blocked out the canon shell. But... I turned into a titan to pick up a spoon? What the hell is this?", he asked aloud, probably meant to be to himself.

[F/n] glanced around at her 'half squad members' (y'know, since she's Vice Captain) looking for their response.

"So in other words, you didn't deliberately change without permission?", Gunther asked him.

"No, sir", Eren replied.

Gunther huffed an audible sigh before looking at his comrades, nodding. Each squad member took a bite out of their thumbs.

"Eh? What?", Hange questioned.

[F/n] stared questionably at all of them. She wasn't going to do it, neither were Levi and Hange going to do it.

"Wait, what are you doing?", Eren asked them.

"That hurt...", Gunther grumbled.

"This isn't easy", Eldo stated. "I'm amazed you can bite through, Eren

"We made the wrong decision", Gunther added, withdrawing his thumb from his mouth. "This is a small price to pay. Not that it makes a difference"

"Keeping you under control is our job", Oluo proclaimed. "And there's nothing wrong with that. So don't get cocky!"

"I'm sorry, Eren...", Petra said to him. "We've been so jumpy. You must be disappointed in our stupidity. However, even so... We're going to rely on you. And we want you to rely on us. So... Have faith in us..."

"...Y-yes, Petra-san...", Eren mumbled.

[F/n] scratched her head, albeit tiredly and slumped back into an even more relaxed position when there was another knock on the door. It was Commander Erwin. "Levi, [F/n] and Hange... If you would...", motioning them to to leave the vicinity and make their way to his office.

Levi and [F/n] nodded at each other and she soot up before the three took their leave. What kind of stunned [F/n] was how deep Erwin could re-think of an objective of a mission. In better words, how fast or how well he's able to realize or change the objective.

"Have you three sussed out the new goal for the expedition? You three knew who the enemy was, but now we have some serious planning to go through regarding to the expedition", Erwin explained.

It was quiet the rest of the way to his office. Erwin opened the door and motioned them to follow in after them. Inside his office were oak floorboards, a large carpet covering the majority of them, a desk for his stupid paperwork and a few bookshelves here and there. The three were met with nods and smiles from all of the other soldiers; namely the soldiers who had been around before the fall of Wall Maria, like Mike, Nanaba and so on. Erwin sat down at his desk, flipped back the sheet of a diagram.

"Right. Sawney and Bean. We're all aware that their killings were a human's doing, correct? Well, the identity of the killer is still unknown to us, but I have a hunch that someone or some people may be onto us. Hence why I couldn't ask any people who joined us 846 onward"

"Why would they be onto us, sir?", a soldier asked.

Erwin flicked onto the next page and in big and bold letters was the name 'EREN'. "As much as an upside he and his powers have been to us, they may have been an attraction for unwanted guests"

"So... Did they kill Sawney and Bean for attention probably? Or to let us know that they're onto us?"

"Presumably. But I'm more than certain that the killer is after him, for whatever reason. Which is why...", flicked page, "I have these prepared. Hange, I've gone over these with you, yes? And a few others are aware of this. Grappling Hooks, to catch the 'titan/killer confined within the Walls'. Should a titan get trapped, if it were to move about, it will immobilize it even more than what it is"

The next few hours were spent going through the details of the expedition. The Special Operations Squad were to be placed in the center rear, with Eren in tow. Every other flank or column or whatever is to be given the false information regarding to his position.

[F/n] and Levi were walking back to his room. He opened up the door and she walked in behind him. She undid her hair from the band and shook it around to relieve it of the constricting feel.

"Do you know how Erwin presumed we were going to encounter a titan?", he asked her. "Or why? I'm a small bit fuzzy"

"Well... in my opinion... Maybe he found it strange that in the titan attack back in the Trost District, when the Colossal showed up, the Armored titan didn't and maybe we're just due a visitor", she said, unclipping her bra's restraints. "If I'm going to be honest, it kinda startles me, y'know. It's just adding to the dan-mmph", but was cut off by Levi's lips pressed gently against her own.

"You're going to be fine, because I'll try my hardest to protect you, okay?", he asked her. "The two of us are going to come back alive and well, yes? Worrying doesn't suit you, mainly because I've never seen you worried, but I sure as hell don't like it", before placing his hand at the back of her neck, pulling her into a deeper kiss, She melted into it before wrapping her arms around his neck, and his around the small of her back. "Please don't worry, for me", before taking her by the hand and guiding her towards his bed. Both slipped their rings into their pockets before Levi pulled her close and held her until she fell asleep in his arms.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

The next morning, the Survey Corps gathered outside of the gates. [F/n] and Levi were side by side. He mouthed the words, 'You'll be fine' to her. She nodded and passed him a smile. A few soldiers were shouting out words of encouragement and declaring the Corps' power and 'glory for humanity' crap, before Erwin's authoritative voice began.

"ADVANCE!", Erwin bellowed at the top of his lungs. All at once, all the horses began to charge together like one big wedge. Hooves collected dust and dispersed it into the atmosphere, momentarily making people cough and hack. "We will now begin the 57th expedition beyond the Walls! ONWARD!"

* * *

**Please review! I've already written the final chapter, so I'll post it up in a few minutes.**


	15. Chapter 14 (Final)

**I'm sorry, guys! I would have let you wait, but I said, 'You know what, you have school in a few days and before it shats on your doorstep, get off your lazy ass and write your readers a hell of a good finale', yes? HELLZ YEAH! I present to you, chapter fourteen. Thank you to everyone who read this!**

* * *

The Survey Corps exited the district and charged like one. The wind danced through their hair, as the feeling of pure freedom engulfed their souls. It was exhilarating to say the very least.

Within only around thirty seconds of traveling, a titan was spotted.

"Ahead, to the left, a 10-meter class!", Hange proclaimed at the top of her lungs. This titan's stomach was clearly out of proportion, gargantuan in size, and if it was actually trying, its gait had a leisurely pace to it and was quite jolly and relaxed.

That was the support team's cue to go out and defend the formation. All graduates from the 104th Cadet Corps, bar Eren, made up the support team and their job was to relay messages and watch over the spare horses that came with them.

Behind her, [F/n] could hear Eren talking to Oluo. But Oluo being the pompous and now idiotic asshole he is, bit his tongue mid sentence, once again rendering him speechless.

Okay, enough fun and games, though; the Survey Corps exited the ruins of a town and were entering full titan territory. Up front, Erwin spread his arms out wide to engage the 'human radar'. "Go into long-range scouting formation!", he ordered. The entire formation disbanded into their set aside positions and stations. The formation altogether could approximately measure up to the length of a kilometer, considering how spaced out each person and column was.

[F/n] snapped the reins to make the horse go faster, as she patted its mane. She also pawed at her waist to make sure her flares were still there. She fired the flare a few times when she saw one, and everything was going well; no 'unexpected visitors' or anything like that. Yet, thus disregarding of any troubling thoughts and continued to be on look-out for the forest, where the planned to deal with the spy.

She looked behind her and noticed a black flare being fired. '_Could that be __**it**__?_', she asked herself. She fired the flare and carried on.

"Oi", said a deep voice. "Don't worry; it'll be fine", Levi told her.

"I know, I know...", she muttered, as she continued to think.

"Then what is it?"

She glanced over her shoulder, taking in the scenery. "The right flank recon squad...", she said. Levi looked at her questionably, and his eyes widened as to how she took notice of it so quickly. Then again, she's been in the Corps a lot longer than he has. He nodded his head in understanding, and snapped the reins, as did she.

Just then, another black flare was sited, but [F/n] had calmed down by now. '_Isn't that that Arlert kid's place, Eren's friend? Why would two be fired from the same direction...Oh well, I heard it's Aberrant season_'

After around ten minutes of peaceful traveling, there were a bunch of green flares fired.

"Smoke round. Green", Levi noted. "Oluo, you fire it"

"Roger", he replied, and fired the light green smoke high into the sky.

"Reporting!", a soldier proclaimed, coming in from their right. "Message to pass along! Right flank recon has been destroyed! Our recon system is partially inoperative. Pass this on, to the left"

Levi nodded and turned his head to the strawberry blonde behind him. "Did you hear that, Petra? Go", he ordered.

"Yes, sir", and headed off.

"Levi", [F/n] addressed, turning her [e/c] eyes to him. "I think it's 'it'", she said to him, seriously.

"I think so too. Your previous concerns about the right flank were proved true now. Hmph", he said to her. To their right, three black smoke rounds were fired. Levi glanced over with the corner of his eyes and marginally furrowed his brows in annoyance. "Eren, you fire it", he ordered. "Tsk. What a mess. We let it penetrate deep into our formation", he complained.

"Looks like Erwin was right. How he knew the whole time is just beyond me...", [F/n] commented. Just then, there was an indefinable ground slam, or pound, so powerful it sent a minuscule, but slightly fathomable tremor afterwards. "What the hell..."

"This thing might be more dangerous than we had anticipated it to be...", he muttered. [F/n] snapped the reins, making her horse travel that little bit faster to stay beside Levi.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

After a few minutes, Squad Levi made it to the Forest of Giant Trees. The staggering and leaning trees themselves exceeded 80 meters. [F/n] looked up and saw a number of soldiers peering down on her and his and her squad as they entered the imposing forest. Eren was starting to question the Corps' motives.

"Captain, Vice Captain?", he began, but neither answered and kept their eyes on the road, or 'road'. "Captain Levi, and Vice Captain [F/n]!"

"What?", they both replied flatly.

"Well... we're in the middle of the woods! If the center enters alone, we won't know if titans are approaching! It seems something's approaching us from the right... How are we supposed to dodge the titans or protect the carts?", he pestered.

"Don't go on about the obvious", [F/n] told him. "We can't do that anymore, Eren"

Eren's breath hitched in his throat in possible hesitation before speaking. "Th-Then why?"

"Look around, Eren...", Levi began. "At all these big ass trees. It's the perfect environment for 3D Maneuver Gear. And just try to use that tiny brain of yous. If you don't want to die, think", he said.

"Yes, sir!"

[F/n] glanced back at her squad members, each holding terrified facial expressions. Oluo was mumbling inaudible and incoherent shit under his breath and looking down at the ground in shame and disapproval. Petra looked liked she was drifting in and out of a trance, but really she was alert, but she sure as hell wasn't ready. Eldo was completely confused; his brows were knitted together and his teeth were grinding against each other. And Gunther was dripping beads of perspiration, and looked a bit cold and clammy. She averted her eyes back to the road. 'Good... they don't know'

After a few more minutes of traveling in silence, a flare was fired. Not only that, it was directly behind the Levi Unit; a soldier from the reinforcements giving them a few seconds too late of a warning.

"A black smoke round?", Eren questioned.

"It's directly behind us!", Eldo exclaimed. "It was whatever was coming toward us on the right"

"Draw your blades", [F/n] and Levi said simultaneously. [F/n] gripped tightly onto a blade, one hand still holding onto the reins.

"If we see it, it'll only be for a second", Levi stated.

Nobody among the squad members looked back, they were too scared to. But [F/n] could hear it; she could hear its pounding footsteps that were loud enough to burst one's eardrums. Its stomping sent tremors back up the ground where they were galloping. There was a deafening silence, bar the metal chains cranking against each other in a soldier's gear from behind them.

Forty meters and descending.

The soldier was then mushed against the tree with a muffled 'mmph'.

Thirty meters.

"Go!", Levi ordered, snapping the reins. [F/n] moved up beside Levi, staring intently on the road ahead of her.

Twenty meters.

The Female Titan had been traveling almost parallel to the Special Operations Squad.

Ten meters, and she had tackled through the trees before skidding back. The tree that fell happened to be above Eren.

Eren let out a shriek as he stared at the pursuing titan shifter. [F/n] looked back finally, and took in its features. '_Well, I see why they've called it the Female Titan..._', she noted and kept looking ahead.

"It's fast! In these trees, there's no way to see or evade its attacks!", Gunther pointed out.

"It'll catch us!", Eldo yelled.

"Captain, Vice Captain, let's switch to Maneuver Gear!", Petra pleaded. "Please!"

"You won't escape!", a voice from the distant called out. [F/n] knew he'd reach his untimely death without even looking. She could tell. What an ominous little expedition. Can expeditions have 'periods'? If so, then the 57th is definitely having one. The soldier went to pierce its neck, but the Female Form merely bent its or her shoulder and dodged the soldier's grappling hooks. The Female Titan grabbed the thick rope delaying him and mushed him into some tree bark. There was also another reinforcement, whose death was kind of similar; she was also grabbed by the rope but the only difference was that the Female Form pulled her back and was met with the titan's hardened palm. Yikes.

"CAPTAIN, VICE CAPTAIN! YOUR ORDERS!?", Petra shrieked in a shrilly pitch.

"LET'S GO FOR IT! IT'S DANGEROUS!", Oluo shouted. "We should kill it!"

"I'll rip you apart!", Eldo seethed, drawing his blades.

"Captain Levi? Vice Captain [F/n]?", Eren questioned, since neither of his superiors were doing anything.

"CAPTAIN! VICE CAPTAIN!", Petra shrieked once again.

"Give us your orders!", Oluo demanded. 'Ooh, cheek', [F/n] said to herself.

"At this rate it will catch up with us!", Gunther reminded, or 'reminded'.

"We should kill it now! That's why we came to this forest! Right, Captain, Vice Captain!?", Eldo questioned.

"Captain, your orders!", Eren shouted at him.

Levi sat up straight after being plagued with questions from his squad. He equipped his flare gun from under his poncho before setting his arm up straight. "Everyone, cover your ears". [F/n] obeyed and plugged an ear whilst holding onto the reins.

[F/n]'s unplugged eardrum felt as if it was bleeding. There was a horrible and deafening ringing sensation which distracted the Female Form as she momentarily slowed down. Momentarily.

"A noise grenade?", Eren questioned.

"What is your job?", Levi asked his squad, looking at them with the corner of his eyes, before completely looking at them. "To just let yourself get swayed by whatever you're feeling at the moment? No, it's not. Our squad's job is to keep the brat from getting a single scratch on him. Even if it costs us our lives", Levi reminded. "We keep going on our horses, got it?"

[F/n] rubbed her eyes, kinda of tiredly and huffed a sigh. "Sheesh"

"Keep going? For how long? And it's right on top of us...", Eren mused before letting out a gasp. "Again!", he yelled, indicating more soldier from the rear. "The reinforcements! If we don't help, they'll be wiped out again!"

"Eren, eyes on the road!", Gunther shouted at him.

"Keep up your pace... Stay at top speed!", Eldo told him.

"But, sir... why!?", Eren questioned. "Is Squad Levi doesn't defeat it, who will?"

"UUUWWAAAA!", a soldier shouted, reaching his untimely death after being smothered to a tree.

"Another one's dead... And maybe we could've saved him! One's still fighting! We could still make it!", he yelled. He glanced back at the soldier, he too falling towards the inevitable.

"Eren, eyes back on the road, keep going!", Petra admonished, her amber eyes boring pouring into his teal ones.

"Are you telling me to look away? To abandon my comrades and run!?"

"Yes, that's right! Obey the Captain and Vice Captain's orders!"

"I don't understand why we're leaving them to die! Or why he won't explain! Why?!", he exclaimed, completely panic stricken.

"That's because the Captain and Vice Captain decided the reason should not be explained. You just don't understand because you're still green! If you get it, then shut up and obey!", Oluo snapped at him.

Eren suddenly began to ponder, and [F/n] huffed a sigh of relief. 'Squabbling children... tsk..!', she complained to herself.

"What are you doing, Eren!?", Petra asked him. '_Oh what now..?_', she complained. "You're only allowed to do that unless your life is in danger. You promised us!", Petra reminded him. '_Biting on your thumb, eh? Oh, whatever, it's not like he'll listen..._', she said to herself. "Eren!", she shouted once again.

[F/n] cocked her head to the side, before returning to her original position as she knitted her brows together in thought and slight annoyance. "You aren't wrong, Eren", she said to Eren. "If you want to do it, do it", she taunted, her voice as cold as ice. "I can tell. He's a real monster. And it has nothing to do with his 'titan power'. No matter what power you use to suppress him, no matter what cage you put him in, he will never submit to anyone", she stated. She recalled the time Levi, Erwin and herself met him in the underground prison cell above in the Capitol. 'I just want to slaughter the titans', was the image she replayed; his teal green eyes glowing passionately yet sadistically and maniacally, talking through his gritted teeth... It was quite sad if she was going to be completely honest.

"As much as I hate to admit it, but that's all true. He really _does_ have wicked-like powers", Levi said. "Eren, the difference between your decision and mine, as well as [F/n]'s and the rest of the squad's decision all falls back to experience. But you don't have to rely on that. Choose. Believe in yourself. Or believe in the Survey Corps, [F/n] and myself. I don't know... I never have. I can believe in my own abilities or the choices of companions I trust. But no one ever knows how it will turn out. So choose for yourself whichever decision you'll regret the least"

[F/n]'s eyes marginally widened and she cast her glance to Levi, recalling when she told him that for the first time. It didn't take her a second to realize he was referring to Isabel and Farlan. Did he still hold some sort of minuscule grudge against her? She averted her eyes away from her husband, and glanced down at the ground; he said it was alright, he never showed any type of anger or somber behavior around her, but why couldn't she believe it.

"Eren, have faith!", Petra told him.

Granted this was a hard decision to make and accept, but it was something he'd have to do. Hell, this wasn't even a decision, but a guess. Simply throwing caution into the wind, but that's what the Survey Corps do on a regular basis...

[F/n] looked on ahead of her once again, and saw a soldier, indicating the entrapment. "Levi", she addressed motioning him to look on ahead.

He slightly nodded his head before turning his head around. "Eren! You're taking too long! Decide!", Levi commanded.

After gritting his teeth in frustration he finally decided. "I'LL GO FORWARD!", he shouted.

[F/n] glanced back at him before looking at Levi and the two snapped the reins, avoiding any more distractions including the soldier that were valiantly giving their lives behind them.

The Female Form hunched her back and began to dart in acceleration, the pounds getting louder by the second.

"Target is accelerating!"

"Go! We'll outrun it!", Levi replied.

After a few seconds, the Female Form stopped dead in her tracks. '_You know what, Erwin!? It's about fucking time_', she complained. There was a deafening silence, and the Female Form just stopped and momentarily stared at the soldiers in the trees, waiting to follow Erwin's order.

"FIRE!", Erwin bellowed at the top of his lungs.

And just like that, the Corps fired all of the grappling hooks that they had. It was like a hundred fireworks going off at once. It sounded like a bunch of children were scraping their nails of a blackboard. Ew.

Squad Levi eventually made it across the bridge, and [F/n] began to stand on her saddle, followed by Levi who was adjusting his gear.

"Advance a bit further, tether the horses, and switch to Maneuver Gear. You guys will be off on your own for a while. Eldo, lead the squad", Levi ordered. "Once you're a good distance away from the titan, hide Eren. Take my horse", and with that the two were off, zipping through the air.

The two eventually landed on a tree branch and looked down at the captured titan rather coldly, alongside Erwin. "That skank bitch...", [F/n] complained.

"I know...", Levi quietly chuckled. "Well, it looks like it has stopped moving..."

"We can't lower our guard. But you did well, leading it here", Erwin commented.

"Soldiers in the rearguard squads died buying us the time we needed. We couldn't have done it without them", [F/n] told him.

"Is that so?"

"Yes"

"Thanks to them, we'll be able to see who's inside this thing. I hope they haven't pissed themselves...", Levi said mercilessly.

'_Yep, it has boobs; Female Titan_', [F/n] pointlessly noted to herself. Both she and Levi drew their blades, menacingly staring down at the titan only for Erwin to stop them.

"Wait, [F/n] and Levi... An eye for an eye. Waves two and three, FIRE!", he Erwin shouted, and the soldiers fired even more piercing hooks into the titan's light pink flesh. "Fire the spare rounds!"

The steel hooks pierced once more at an uproarious and resounding pitch. Everyone plugged their ears whilst they were being shot. A bit of an overkill, but there's no such things as an overkill if you've caught something like this.

"FIRE!", Erwin shouted once again, and Hange pulled the lever... piercing its butt. Nice. "You two, on my word, do a co-attack; your best attack", Erwin ordered, and the two nodded. The two waited until Erwin gave them the word. "Now"

Without a split second's delay, the two jumped down from the branch, piercing the titan's knuckles. Both doing a spin attack to increase their momentum, as they kept their blades over their shoulders before slicing at its fingers. At the last second, the two twirled and began to swing their blades from their shoulders, when the Female Form covered her hands in a palette colored crystalline substance. It was definitely harder than steel and as sturdy and compact as diamonds and their blades shattered into smithereens when they came into contact. The two gave up upon realizing that their blades were completely ineffective.

"Tch", [F/n] grunted as she put away her broken blades. "It can harden itself... it's similar to the Armored Titan"

"Bitch", Levi complained, as he massaged a temple.

Erwin raised his hands motioning for a soldier to come down to him. "Prepare the explosives. Blow off its hands", he ordered coolly.

"Yes, sir...", the soldier replied, but continued to get his point across. "But there's a chance that the amount we carry", paused to motion towards the nape of his neck, "has enough fire power to blow up what's inside"

Erwin gripped his shoulder as if he was talking to his confidant. "Then set them to amputate the wrists. Set them all off at once on my signal"

[F/n] walked off, preparing her eardrums for another resounding blast of hooks, when she noticed Levi was on top of the titan's head, provoking it. '_Oh jeez, Levi. Not now..._', she complained. She hopped onto the titan's shoulder, knowing that something could happen, but in all fairness, she couldn't blame him for wanting to provoke it.

"Hey...", he began in a dark tone. "Why not just come out? Why not just come out? We don't have time to waste. So... What do you think will happen to you now? Do you believe you can escape?", he asked, rhetorically. "I wish you'd consider all the trouble we're going through... As I recall, you killed my troops in various ways... Did you find it fun? Right now, I'm having fun. Well, so are you, right? I think you of all people should understand me. Oh, right... I wanted to ask you something. Is it okay if we cut off your hands and legs? They'll grow back, right? Oh. I'm talking about your limbs, not the titan's. We need you alive, after all...", he seethed, mercilessly, as he tapped the titan's blonde hair with his blade.

[F/n] quickly pivoted around, and jumped back onto the branch, when she felt the titan shift position. The Female Form opened its mouth, breath hitching, before it let out an ear-splitting scream of possible trauma and horror. It even made gusts of wind dance through the vicinity, as everyone plugged their ears.

'_It sounds like a dying or constipated whale..._', [F/n] commented, as she gritted her teeth trying to fight through the bellows.

"Well, that was a surprise...", Levi said after that.

"Jesus, Levi... That is an offensive and verbal overkill... Not that I'd blame you for doing so", she chuckled.

"Couldn't help it", was his response, making her chuckle. It was a small bit juvenile.

It was pure silence for the next few seconds until there were pounding footsteps reverberating through the area, getting louder and louder. Titans and a lot of them. Whatever that scream did to the titans pea size brains, or no brains at all, made them swarm to the capture operation area.

"Ready those explosives, now!", Erwin ordered.

"Erwin, the first wave will come from the east. They're almost here", Squad Leader Mike stated.

"Cart team, intercept!", Erwin ordered.

The three soldiers dove in and amongst the gallivanting Deviants ready to slice whenever necessary, but their attempted attacks were waved off.

"Three are breaking through! Captain Levi! Lance Corporal [F/n]!", a soldier cried.

[F/n] averted her eyes towards the titan, and kicked her in her neck area. "You just pulled something funny with that scream of yours, didn't you? You bitch...", [F/n] commented. Three titans approached the soldiers first and she gripped her blades, and in an instant sliced all three of them, almost simultaneously. She huffed a sigh, and a small bit uptight and 'Levi like', she flicked her blade getting rid of the blood.

But it wasn't enough. A second too late, and what looked like a four meter class tackled into the Female Form and began to gnaw at its knee. [F/n[ corked a brow, but was even more shocked to find that all of the titans that were following repeated the very action.

"TITANS FROM ALL DIRECTIONS!"

"All men, engage!", Erwin ordered, drawing his blades, emphasizing the seriousness of the situation, but also his authority of it all. "Defend the Female Form, even if it costs you your lives!"

All at once, all of the soldiers, veterans, Squad Leaders and the renowned Lance Corporals flew through the air to slaughter all Titans that were a threat. Each soldier doing their signature moves; Levi and [F/n] doing their spin and front flip attacks, increasing their momentum. But the number of the titans just increased to an unfathomable and almost ungodly figure. Fighting them was just pointless.

"RETREAT, MEN!", Erwin ordered, and the soldiers withdrew to the trees again. "Back into formation! Return to Karanese!"

[F/n] wiped the sweat that dripped from her forehead that also dripped along her cheeks, mixing with the odorous titan blood. "What a mess...", she complained. She plopped herself down on the branch as she thought through the situation, Levi approaching her. "So... the 'identity' destroyed presumably herself, along with the evidence... Bullshit", she grunted, as she stood up and walked over to Erwin, followed by Levi.

"We've been had", Erwin stated, sounding completely devoid of emotion.

"Just look at you", Levi said to him. "Don't tell me..."

"The enemy was willing to sacrifice everything. I didn't expect the enemy to destroy itself along with the evidence by making titans devour itself"

"All of our talk at the court martial, and this happens. If we return empty-handed, who knows what will happen to Eren or us", [F/n] said.

"We can think about that once re return. Our priority is getting home without additional casualties. For now...", Erwin said.

"I'll call my team", Levi stated, amidst Erwin's pondering.

"Wait, Levi... Refill your gas and blades"

"There isn't time. I think I have plenty", Levi effortlessly tried to protest. "Why?"

"That is an order", was Erwin's response. "Follow it", and fired the blue flare for reatreating

"Roger, Erwin. I trust your decision"

"Wait, Levi", [F/n] intervened and walked over to Levi. "It's fine. I still have a pair of blades and I still have a decent amount of gas; I'll go", she suggested. "Besides, I am Vice Captain, yes?"

"You don't have to, I'm pretty sure-"

"I'll be fine", she assured him.

"Okay", he breathed, defeated by her persistence, before pulling her into a kiss, hands on her hips, despite both of their faces being dirty. "Be careful, [F/n]. Don't fire the flare. Namely the green one; they'll wait", he said.

"Yes, Levi", she said before taking off.

As she zipped through the air, she took into account that the air was limiting visibility and it was getting hard to breath, but she powered through it. But she never expected the steam to slow her down, so she flew out of the steam, trying to locate her and Levi's squad.

She couldn't find them; where the hell were they? She had been hovering and zipping around like a dumb fly for the past few minutes, and that was when...

*BANG*

She looked up and saw she was around one entire kilometer away from a thunder clap. '_I swear to God..._ ', she said to herself. '_Damn you, Hange and your smart theories..._', she complained to herself. Her gear was already damaged due to the steam, so she had no choice but to take it slow. What pissed her off is how the person inside didn't get eaten. She/He had a disguise and gear already equipped; he/she was ready and wasn't throwing caution into the wind unlike the Corps. Not only that, she knew, 100% certain, that Levi an her squad was fighting in the very vicinity. Were they alright? What about Eren?

As she continued to fly at an annoyingly slower pace, she could hear the cries of bloody murder. She could even hear Oluo's screams and Petra's shrilly and piercing shriek as they each came to their deaths.

Behind her, on her way here, she saw Gunther hanging from a tree, his neck severely dislodged. The amputated body of Eldo, Petra's body mushed up against a tree, sustaining a fatal fracture to her spine and Oulo was just looked limp and lifeless on the bloodied grass.

And there, stood the Female Titan. She saw Eren on his way over, only for him to shoo him off.

As she hovered in mid-air, her eyes pouring into the Female Form's icy blue eyes, she rolled her shoulders and twisted her joints, limbering them once again, as she prepared for combat. She took into account that the arms were already in the process of regenerating; all she had left to do was attack at the legs. Not only that, the nape was free.

"Right, bitch...", she said to herself, and charged at her, her momentum increasing the more she flew. She swung her blades over her shoulder, before diving down, and sliced going from the calf, changing direction and going downwards to slice at the Achilles tendon. The titan merely wobbled, and [F/n] took into account how much that slice did to the titan and to her blade. She was surprised how fast she did it too since he/she didn't harden the area. She flew up, anchoring her hook into its shoulder, dodging the titan's flailing arms. She seethed incoherent sentences through her gritted teeth. She spun as she sliced across the chest, trying to limit as much mobility as possible, and spin, still attacking as she moved down the titan's rib cage, making the titan stumble backwards against a large and wide tree.

[F/n] flew up into the air once more, switched the blades into the other hand, and flew in behind the neck to slice. But the most horrifying thing occurred. As she slid in behind the neck... The titan itself rolled itself around and faced her, making less space for [F/n] to move around. In fact, she was stuck. Her eyes widened in horror, and lost all sense, for she couldn't do anything. She struck her blade into the titan's face, right above the curve in the upper lip, pushing her back ever so slightly, enough for her to break free and enough time to grab her blade which had a slight dent in it, but she was going to use it to the best of her ability. But the Female Titan was going to use its mobility to the best of her ability.

Much to her horror and surprise, [F/n] didn't have that much gas left, at all. Not going to waste it on stupid and pointless soars, she threw herself against the bark, and slid down, arms wrapped around the sides. The Female Titan, still having one working leg, kicked the tree in half while she was in the middle of her descent. [F/n] violently snapped her head around, looking up at the merciful titan, giving her a bad crick in her neck, but she threw herself away from that branch and latched onto another tree.

But the Female Titan repeated the action.

Again.

And again.

And again, until finally, she ran out of gas. As a tear slid down her cheek, she shook her head in plea. "Please no, please no, pleas no... don't"

And again...

She was completely buried underneath the fallen trees. Dirt caked her face, as well as blood. A large tree trunk squashed her legs. But why hadn't the titan given up? Because an arm regenerated for her to pick up the collection of fallen trees she was under, and tossed it through the air.

"AHHHH!", she screamed, until she crashed into another tree trunk. '_Where am I..?'_, she asked, as she fell to the ground in a lifeless heap. Her head pounded, and her legs throbbed from when they were squashed. Her vision began to fail, as did her hearing, but not so much for her to hear the second thunder clap. Eren. Before she completely plummeted into a what seemed like, endless, ebony sea, she made an effort to stand, which she could do. She made an effort to walk, which she could do. Looking down at her stomach, there was a huge gash left there, that soaked through her white long sleeved shirt. If she could walk a few feet, her gait would be weak and heavy. As the dizziness took its toll on her, she fell to the ground.

**0o0o0o0(I fooled you all, but I doubt you fell for it... I had to change around the days and time periods)**

[F/n] braced her weight on her elbows, around four days later; she hadn't been keeping track. Yes, it turns out she had more injuries than she had seen which caused her to sleep even longer. Her vision was clouded, and she was lying on her back (so nothing got too infected), enjoying the sound of the birds chirping before the titans came along and ruined it.

She looked around her and saw all of the stained bloodied footprints that had been made by hooves. As her stomach growled, she placed a hand on her stomach, and winced, forgetting about the gash that was there.

She stood up, trying to keep her balance. Her eyelids were droopy and her brows knitted together in frustration. She was in so much pain that she couldn't even think of the survivors... Mainly Levi. Was he alive? She didn't want to think about that. In fact, it was if she was too weak to think.

"*Neigh*"

[F/n] let out a gasp, out of shock and slight relief. Any small insignificant noise would make her shudder and twitched as a futile attempt to calm herself down again. As she heard hooves galloping towards her, she pivoted around sharply. The horse licked her cheek, sloppily and disgustingly. Slobber; it's not pretty. As she squinted her eyes, she noticed that it was her very horse.

But her body trembled once again, and fell head first into the saddle. The horse ducked to catch her, and [F/n] opened her eyes again and smiled faintly, and she stroked its mane. "Hey... I'm glad to see you...", she said, and tried to put herself onto the saddle. The horse began to gallop and a somewhat fast pace, and [F/n] gripped on for extra support.

After a few minutes of traveling her stomach growled

[F/n] let out a yawn, but she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep. Her stomach also growled. '_Do I still have any food I've sneaked into this bag?_', she asked herself. She patted her bag that was attached to the saddle, and to her surprise, she found an apple and a pouch of water. '_Oh my God... I'm lucky_', she said to herself.

It was approximately four o'clock, judging by the sun's position. After a few hours of traveling, somehow, she was completely titan free. But of course, this silence was your typical 'calm before the storm' for she heard some stomping behind her.

She turned her head around and her jaw dropped widely open. Behind her, was this huge titan, at least 17 meters tall, and strangely it was covered in fur from head to toe, and its arms were enlarged dramatically. Its head reminded her of the Colossal; small head, huge body. It looked like a fucking monkey! But, behind that monkey, were three titans ranging from seven to ten meter classes. But that when something dumbfounded her.

**(A/N: I'd imagine that the Beast Titan's speech would be very slurred)**

"Ah..hhh.h... anootth..er on...ee", the furred titan spoke. "Leeave herr..."

'_Are you bullshitting me?_', she asked herself. '_And did it just order the titans around..?_'

The titan's speech began to improve into something more definable. "Thaatt weapon..? Some maan c-couldn't answerr it eaarlier on... Poor guy... wwould you tell me..? Itt...also has swwordds.." (Mike/The Sniffer will be deeply missed!)

Her breath hitched in the back of her throat. Her hands trembled as she pointed towards it. 'Does it know what 3DMGs are..?', she asked herself, but she wasn't going to risk it. She undid her gear, and threw her blades aside, as well as her gas tanks. "._..A-A 3DMG..._", she stuttered quietly. '_Stranger danger..._'

"Oh... I'll just t-take thaat with mee...", the titan slurred. [F/n]'s lips quivered in shock. Was this what it felt like for Ilse? "Leeave... her...", it said once again. And with that, the titans completely ignored [F/n] and her horse.

"Holy crap", she said under her breath. She snapped the reins, not caring if it hurt her, but wanted to get the hell away. Her eyes remained wide from trauma, both physical and mental.

After a few hours of traveling safely, she eventually made it back to Karanes, and was instantly recognized by the civilians and some Stationary Guard soldiers. She was completely unaware of the breach, or the 'breach', in Wall Rose.

"Lance Corporal [F/n]!", a soldier called out. [F/n] physically didn't have the strength to do just about anything. She couldn't talk, she didn't want to move too much, and she was falling in and out of a slumber. This was something the soldier took notice of. Her usually colored cheeks were gone and her face was pale and clammy. Dark circle obscured her lower lids and her eyes were fluttered due to malnutrition and exhaustion. The soldier could tell she was left behind. "Where's your squad? And where have you been? Humanity needed your strength while you were left behind"

She shouldn't even hear him, and eventually her head plummeted, nestled in between her horse's ears and her eyes finally shut...

**0o0o0o0o0o**

A few days later she woke up. She was in a bed but it wasn't her own, and she could instantly tell she wasn't in the Survey Corps' HQ. She felt her stomach had been wrapped around a few times. Her legs felt a lot better. The room was relatively warm. Her bed sheets were a white as snow and there were wooden floorboards. She noticed her ring managed to get slipped onto her ring finger. She also noticed that someone had dressed her. She rubbed her thumb over the diamond that sat in the middle of it before huffing a sad sigh. Maybe he was dead. Maybe he had already forgotten her; one shouldn't be in-love, let alone married when you're in the military...

She looked around and saw Hange asleep in a chair at her bedside. She shook her head, in a way that looked negatively.

She tore the covers that kept her body protected from the Earth's harsh... everything, and left the room she was in. She was upset. She was damaged. She was angry. She was afraid. Now more than ever. And she didn't like it.

She walked out into the hall, and before she opened the door, she heard laughter and amusing arguments. It sounded like Eren. Maybe Levi was there too...

She opened up the door and everyone stopped what they were doing and looked, before giving her a heartfelt salute. She nodded and continued to walk out. She didn't look at anyone. A girl with brown hair tied back into a pony tail and a boy with fair hair and light brown eyes both approached her.

"Vice Captain, you should be back in bed", the brown haired girl said to her.

"Yeah, you don't look so good", said the light brown haired boy.

She shook her head in confusion. "I'm sorry. Who are you all?". After everyone told her their names she looked at them all, making herself clear with the names. "Okay... Eren Jaeger, Mikasa Ackerman, Armin Arlert, Connie Springer, Jean Kirstein, Sasha Braus and Historia Reiss... that's it, yes? What are you all doing here?"

Eren approached her and began to guide her back to her room. "You need to rest, Vice Captain [F/n]. We'll explain later"

After she was forced back into bed by her new squad, she huffed a sigh, another one, and laid down. It was pure quiet for the next five minutes or so, when she heard whispering coming from the other side of the wall. She was beyond tired, and didn't care. She couldn't care; not now anyway. She blankly stared up at the ceiling, not wanting to close her eyes for she had slept long enough. The door then opened to her room and the (very special) person walked in, but she couldn't have been bothered. That is, until she heard a soothing and familiar voice.

"[F/n]..?"

Her eyes widened greatly and she propped herself up. It was Levi. He was carrying a crate into the room, possibly to put it away somewhere. He was wearing his suit since he looked like he was out of combat.

"Levi...", she breathed.

He shook his head, and he dropped what he was holding and ran over to her, despite his broken ankle. "Aw fuck", he muttered under his breath as he approached her bedside. "Wh-what are you doing here? You're supposed to be dead.."

"Well, I'm not. And wouldn't you have noticed me sooner?"

He shook his head in disbelief as tears welled in his eyes. "No, no, this isn't real... I'm just missing her so much that I'm seeing things...", he told himself.

She walked over to him slowly. With her index finger and thumb, she pinched him and he hissed quietly. "It is real", she said softly, but still sounded devoid of emotion. But inside, she couldn't have been happier. "I really am here". His hand trembled to touch her head and stroke her [h/c] hair, as even more tears, now out of happiness trickled down her cheeks. "You were crying over me? I didn't expect you to be so upset of my supposed death...", she murmured flatly.

"Why the fuck wouldn't I be upset if you died; if the woman I loved died?", he asked her, a gruff laugh following.

As warm liquid collected in her eyelids and spilled down her cheeks, she finally smiled once again. "Oh my God... ", she sighed.

"Hey, that's my line!", he joked. "I only just arrived today because of the 'breach' shit in Wall Rose that turned out to be false. I'll go through everything with you later. Now, how sore are you, because I really want to kiss you?", he asked her.

"I'm not going to lie, I'm still in agonizing pain, but I don't give a shit", she replied, still smiling as tears trickled down her now colored and puffy cheeks.

Levi chuckled sincerely in response, before pulling her in by her hips to kiss her, over and over again, each one deeper and more passionate than the last. He kissed away her tears, not caring if her got her tears on his lips. That's when it hit him when he was holding her by the hips. She was close to him, he was close to her, but he couldn't even feel her body. He pulled away and stared down at her abdomen and actually poked it. His lips parted in shock as his fingers trailed over her chest and rib cage. She had lost an unhealthy amount of weight.

"...You're so thin...", he whispered, as he rested his forehead against hers once finishing, his eyebrows furrowed against each other in sadness and concern. She could still feel his tears land on her neck. "...H-How did you survive out there..?". He absentmindedly lifted up her top, not caring if she gave a shit that he was lifting up her shirt without permission. Her rib cage was damaged, not as bad as Mikasa's, but damaged nonetheless. Bruises covered over the same area like blotches of wet paint or ink on a sheet of paper. Levi carefully and softly caressed her abdomen and her shrunken waist, his thumb moving in circular motion. Completely yet unhealthily boney.

"I honestly don't know", was her response, followed by a chuckle. "But, I feel alright, Levi. I'm fine, really"

"Hell, you aren't. Don't bullshit me. I was so close to you a few seconds ago that I couldn't inhale though my nose, and I still couldn't feel your body pressed against can't fight in this condition and lucky for you, we're stuck here for a while, and I'll be spending every day with you, without trying to be too possessive or anything...", he said to her seriously. "Damn it, words do not describe how much I missed you...", he said breathlessly from his croaks and hiccups, and pulled her in for another kiss, only for her to melt into it and wrap her hands around his neck, fingertips dancing a small bit around his nape. His hands wrapped around her securely. He bit down on her lower lip, asking for permission to deepen the kiss, and obliging, she parted his lips with her own. This lasted for a few seconds before he pulled away and snaked an arm underneath her calves and lifted her up and gently placed her onto the bed. "Did I hurt you?", he asked her. She shook her head. He slowly and carefully climbed on to the bed beside her, and propped her pillows upright, for her to relax into them. He took her hand in his and leaned over to plant kisses on her cheeks. He continued with these gentle movements and gestures, both enjoying the silence when...

"OH MY GOD! [F/N]! YOU'RE AWAKE!", Hange screamed.

"...How in the Walls' names didn't I see you there..?", Levi asked her.

"I DON'T GIVE TWO SHITS, SHORTY, MY BABY'S AWAKE!", she (yes, I think she's a girl) exclaimed. "Oh yeah, I was watching over you while you were recovering"

[F/n] chuckled and passed her a smile. "Thank you, Hange"

And of course, that was when their new squad exploded through the door. "SHE'S HAPPY AGAIN!", presumably Sasha screeched.

"Right, [F/n], since these imbeciles didn't explain to you what happened... After that expedition, you and I were in need of a new squad. We are temporarily situated here until further notice as we have to protect Historia and Eren", Levi explained. "You missed out on a lot, but we'll go through with it later", he said, and planted another kiss to her lips, despite knowing everyone was watching.

"AWW!", everyone said in unison.

"Shut up, you dumb fucks!", Levi hissed.

"Aren't you a delight?", [F/n] said to him, playfully ruffling his hair.

"I missed your pathetic insults... Everyone, shoo", he ordered. "You too, Four Eyes"

"Damn", she muttered under her breath and left the room.

Once she left, Levi turned his attention towards [F/n]. He passed her a smile before kissing her again. "When you're fully healed, I hope you're well rested... But in the meantime, I'll wait patiently for you to recover", he hinted in a sultry voice, making her chuckle. "I still love you", he teased.

"Fucking splendid", she replied.

"[F/n]... do you have any idea how painful this last week and a half has been for me?", he asked her, flatly and rhetorically.

"Excuse me, I was the one beyond the Walls for like almost week, my horse and I were starving and we encountered a motherfucking monkey titan... Do you have any idea how painful it was for me?", she asked him.

"Monkey titan? Ah...", he sighed, realizing she meant the 'Ape/Beast Titan', from the Ragako Village.

"Yeah, it was really weird", she said, albeit nervously scratching the back of her neck. "Yes, of course I still love you. Now, I really need to pee"

* * *

**IT'S FINISHED! Who's the most sadistic AoT author out here?! ME! All right, a show of hands; did you honestly like this short fanfiction? Please let me know. Thank you to everyone who has read this story, hearted and commented; it really meant a lot. I'm sorry for the crappy ending, but er... I LOVE YOU ALL! WARM HUGS FOR EVERYONE! So we won't be strangers forever (or so you know just a teensy bit more about me apart from my love to our Heichou), I said I'd tell you 10 random facts about me, because I'll miss writing for you guys;**

**1. I'm unbelievably squeamish with bugs.**

**2. 99.9% of my diet is biscuits**

**3.I can understand basic French**

**4. (Don't kill me) Science is probably my favorite subject.**

**5. I kinda of hate english, yet I kinda like writing**

**6. I'm the oldest.**

**7. Sagittarius **

**8. (Don't kill me; I've only started watching animes this year...) Attack On Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin is the only anime I've ever watched, but if you have any animes that are as depressing and as mood crushing as SNK/AOT, let me know.**

**9. Levi is love, Levi is life**

**10. I can play violin, piano, basic guitar, and my mom said she'll buy me a cello so I'll teach myself that since I do theory.**


	16. Side Story Part One

**These side chapters can take place while Isabel and Farlan are alive or before the fall of Wall Maria or before the reader and Levi became a couple basically. Just if you're wondering how they bonded, if they did, before Isabel and Farlan were killed. Enjoy, this one is kind of stupid.**

**844**

'Stupid brats... Stupid, annoying brats',_ [F/n] said to herself. At the moment she was doing some paperwork that she was asked to do by Keith from the previous expedition._ 'Stupid, bratty Levi.. Fuck him. Overly-peppy Isabel and... Farlan... Farlan seems to be the most normal of the lot', _she grumbled to herself._

_It just occurred to her that she needed a shower. Besides, she had been filing these sheets of paper for the past two hours or so. Plus, she didn't even have a shower the day before because she was busy training Isabel, Farlan and shitty Levi, and even more paperwork. _

_She walked over to the washroom that she shared with Hange, Erwin and Mike. She checked to see if anyone was watching her or if anyone was in the room. Nope, coast was clear. _

_She walked into the washroom and began to take off her jacket, her harness around her chest following after that, dropping to the floor._

_Clang!_

_After that she removed her knee high boots, and with a towel covering her chest, she folded her clothes and left them outside of the door. She turned the stiff crank and the water began to run and stepped in._

_"Oi, Squad Leader!", a deep voice called out, followed by a knock. Yes, [F/n] told him to knock before talking because of his rude attitude to everyone, it'd be nice if he showed some manners. "Oi!"_

_But she couldn't hear him._

_"Is she there, Big Bro?", Isabel asked from behind him. _

_"Nah. But that dumb Blondie wants to talk to her about the expedition", and walked into the room, followed by Isabel and then Farlan wandered in too. Levi marginally gawked at her room. "Fucking hell, this room is huge!"_

_"Well she does share it with Erwin, some tall guy and another woman", Farlan told him._

_Levi continued to stride around her room and saw her desk with heaps of the stacked paperwork. "Crikey, she does a shit load of work", he declared as he perused through all of the signed documents. "You'd think she was the Commander"_

_"Yeah, and the Commander gets like 20 times that amount", Farlan added._

_And that's when Levi set his eyes on her folded clothes outside and he heard the water running from the washroom. He walked over to her clothes and his lips curled into a small yet mischievous smile. He bent down and picked them up. Curiosity got the better of him and he quickly sniffed them before grimacing._

_"What? Do they smell bad?", Isabel asked. "And why the hell are you rooting through her stuff; you know she'll get pissed... She's really strict with us and our horrible manners, jeez. Oh wait... I think I know what's up your sleeve", she snickered._

_"Guys...", Farlan tried to intervene._

_"Yeah it smells bad. It smells like raspberry scented shit", he described, referring to whatever detergent you used. "Bleugh"_

_"Wait, does it smell like raspberries, or does it smell like shit?", Farlan asked._

_"...Raspberries. Disgusting. And, Stupid, you know what I'm going to do", and walked over to the door with her clothes in his hands and walked out followed by his two friends. _

_[F/n] could hear some footsteps wandering around the room, but disregarded of them._

**0o0o0o0o**

_When she exited the room with a towel wrapped around her body, she noticed the door was wide open, which she left closed. _

_"That's odd...", she said to herself. She averted her eyes to the ground where her clothes once were and she noticed they were gone, along with her harness and boots. Yes, she could have gotten some spare clothes but one; her undergarments were gone as well, two; so were her harness, three; since she had her own specially fitted harness, she had her own specially fitted uniform to go with it and four; the supply closet was on the other side of the building. Huh, she was in a pickle._

_"Who the hell would take my clothes?", she asked. Holding her towel around her chest, she walked over to her bed and noticed someone had gone through her paperwork that she spent 20 minutes organizing. "And why the fuck would someone... Levi...", she growled and stormed out of her room. Only he would not give a crap at the amount of work she puts into her work, be it for her squad or paperwork._

_Her body wasn't completely dry and she was dripping wet as she ran and some of the soldiers gave her some weird looks. But when they saw the look on her face, they knew Levi was involved and it was a good idea to stay 15 meters away from her at all costs._

_She finally got to her destination when Erwin stopped her, unable to control his laughter._

_"Oh my... what did he do now?", he chuckled_

_"What does it fucking look like? He stole my clothes!", she proclaimed and pounded on the door to the 'rookies' dorm. Wait, screw that, she didn't knock, she barged right in, and saw Levi, Isabel and Farlan talking casually to each other. "Hey!", she shouted out, drawing everyone's attention, but no one dared to say anything. "You! Midget bastard! Where did you put my clothes!?", she shouted at him._

_"Hmm... what do you mean?", he asked her innocently._

_"Oh my God, [F/n]", said a voice from behind, that could only belong to Hange. [F/n] scowled back at her, telling her, 'Fuck off'. She closed the door behind her, rather airily. "Hey, guys, have any of you seen [F/n]!?", she lied as she shut the door._

_"Where. Are. My. Clothes?", she asked one more time. No response. "As your squad leader, I have a few ways of getting you to do things for me as punishment, but all I'm asking is that you give me back my goddamn clothes!"_

_And let's just say that Levi had quite a lot of cleaning to do... In terms of scraping the mold off the ceiling in all of the washrooms of the headquarters. Fuck him sideways. And after that, he was to help her make the dinner for herself, himself, Isabel and Farlan._

**0o0o0o0o0o (a few hours later)**

_"Tell me that you washed the potatoes...", she uttered when she walked beside him. He slammed the potato peeler off of the counter top in the kitchen._

_"I did, I fucking did wash the fucking potatoes", he growled. It only occurred to him that [F/n] was the only person who could annoy him as much that he felt the need to express it. "Did you wash the peeler?"_

_"I did. Don't worry, I thought about your OCD", she said to him and began to peel the carrots. "See? Aren't I nice? Your punishment could have been a lot worse"_

_"If you were thinking of his OCD, you wouldn't have asked him to scrape the mold residue off of all the ceilings and walls", Farlan told her._

_"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. If we ever celebrate Christmas, I'll get you a broom", she said to him. She walked over to the kitchen table and sat next to Isabel._

_"What the hell are you sitting down for? You said you'd help me", he reminded as he continued to stir some things together._

_"Well, Levi, this is supposed to be a punishment, no? I want to see if you can carry on without my help, since you excell in everything else. I want to know if you can excell in the culinary arts", she said to him, only to hear some snickering from Farlan and a thunderous laugh from Isabel. "What?"_

_"Levi can't cook for shit!", Farlan cried aloud._

_"Fuck you, Farlan", Levi growled._

_When Levi was finished, he laid out the plates of the dinner that he constructed. His OCD played a part in the dinner as nothing touched off each other. Levi set his plate down, and as one last punishement, she pushed a bit of the potato into the gravy._

_"Fucking hell!", he exclaimed. "Damn you! You sadistic shithead!"_

_"Mm, yes. That's me in two words", she replied and took a mouthful of the mashed potato, only for her roughly swallow it in discomfort. Mashed, my ass. Bits of it could half marginally got lodged in her trachea. "...You put butter in this, right?", she asked. He averted his eyes to the ground. "Oh, Levi!", she complained._

_"Levi... this is horrible...", Farlan contributed._

_"I don't like it", Isabel whispered._

_"Okay! So I didn't put in any butter, was I meant to!?"_

_"YES!", the three shouted in unison._

_Levi stabbed his bit of potato with his fork and tasted it, but had a similar reaction. "Fine... Bleugh". he grunted. "I ain't eating this"_

_"But you are cleaning up", [F/n] told him and got up from the table. _

_"Fuck!", Levi cried, and that's when Hange's head popped in. "Get out, you four-eyes!"_

_[F/n] chuckled to herself. "Don't mind him!", she called out, and walked over to the counter top and got an apple. "See you all at training tomorrow. And thank you, Levi, but this apple is going to be a hell of a lot nicer", she said as she walked out of the vicinity._

**Present Day**

"And that's how I think the story went", Hange said. At the moment, the bespectacled woman was talking to Levi original squad and Eren over the table at dinner, when the very two people walked in. It didn't matter, they were listening to the converastion anyway. The squad was chatting s to what could be their final moments together before the expedition.

"Hange, you didn't have to tell them that story...", she complained.

Oluo was trying his absolute hardest not to laugh, but his cherry red face, it was still funny not look. Even Petra wasn't one to laugh at anyone superior to her, but she was also trying to stifle her laughter.

"Ral, quiet", Levi ordered in a low tone. "And Oluo, go bite your tongue. It's not that funny... the amount of mold that was in her bathroom was horrendous"

**It's finished! Please comment and vote and if you have an requests for these kind of side-chapters, then let me know.**


	17. Side Story Part Two

**This is where Levi and [F/n] become closer with each other. A lot closer and a reason as to why he felt more comfortable around her in Chapter six and seven. I got this idea from The Legend of Korra; Book 3 finale... because it ruined me to no end...**

**844 (After the expedition)**

* * *

It was pretty early in the morning. Early for a soldier in the Survey Corps, which meant it was about quarter to six. [F/n] was trying to sleep, but was failing miserably due to her injuries that could have been easily very dangerous to her body.

Her ribs were brittle and could easily be turned into an open fracture, which she didn't want. Before going to bed that night, Hange left a wheelchair set up for her at her bedside, because both of her legs were broken... which sucked.

She was completely useless in combat, and she didn't like it. This being unable to do something was a bit new to her, because it has been a very long time since she was injured while on an expedition.

She moved her head around as she slept, noting that no one else was in her room, so her thrashing and tossing wasn't disturbing anyone. She huffed an annoyed sigh, her exhaustion taking its toll on her since she didn't sleep at all, but she knew if she tried to sleep at six-ish in the morning, then there would be no point.

The air inside was constricting and it wasn't helping her current condition, and decided she needed some fresh air. Even the window was open ajar, but that alone wasn't enough. Maybe a little trek around the headquarters could do her some good...

She braced her weight to the palms of her hands and pushed herself gently onto the wheelchair that was to her bedside. It was a struggle, and it was excruciating, so much that her eyes spilled tears as her nerves kicked in. She squirmed about to try and fix her posture, but she made a wrong move and practically sat on her leg.

"Ow..!", she hissed, and bit a lip to stifle her cries and whimpers of pure agony. She continued to shift her position since she couldn't stay sitting on her leg, but only more tears spilled over until she found herself sitting down properly.

The wheelchair was hard to sit on in contrast to her mattress. She cupped her hands and placed them on the wheels and began to maneuver herself around the beds and obstacles that were in her path.

The though of this was going to be her only way of transport just dawned on her and it made her feel iffy with herself. If only she didn't wait until the last minute... If only she wasn't so slow... Isabel and Farlan's laughter could still have been audible at the crack of dawn.

Another tear

If you were to take one look into her eyes right now and describe them with one word, it would be dull. She had no life in them. This was the norm after an expedition, but again, it's been a while since she felt like this.

Another tear...

Dark circles obscured her lower lids and her skin was pale; those two feature becoming visible the blinding rays of sunlight poured through a window that she wheeled passed.

If only...

She wheeled herself down the hall, huffing a sigh of disappointment from time-to-time, when she passed the squad member's room, which was opened a small bit. Levi's bed was always the first one visible, but she couldn't make out a figure.

Even if he said he wasn't mad, she would always and forever more think he will hold this against her. He probably hated her more than ever. Not that she cared that much, but in terms of their relationship, they respected each other quite dearly, after months of disagreement that is... but [F/n] didn't want that kind of relationship to dwindle.

Another tear...

She had no idea where the hell she was going anymore. She knew she was just wheeling around the place, but it was just any place that suited her. She continued to wheel when she noticed her hands were no longer turning the wheels. She could feel breaths upon her hair... Someone was pushing her, and this person was pushing her to the direction towards her bed.

"Oi", the voice said. She knew who it was, and she didn't want to see him, but she couldn't just ignore him. "You should be resting"

"As should you", was her response.

"I've slept enough. In fact, I'm ashamed to say that I got sleep...", he admitted as he pushed her slowly. She hung her head low in guilt upon hearing his voice waver, but she wanted to look up at him. He was in fact, and still was crying. His cheeks were red-raw in colour and his eyes were puffy, his breathing was labored, and his gait was trying to be relaxed to compose himself. "And before you say anything, I know you didn't mean to. And don't say sorry", he warned her, his voice still wavering.

"How can I not?", she choked.

Levi had to stop everything when he heard her cry. This wasn't like her, she wasn't one to feel upset. She usually sought for the bright side of everything, and if there was no bright side, she just didn't say anything. But now she was pessimistic, and upset. To him, everything stopped, this was new to him, and he didn't like it. Not one bit. She could have been rolling and drifting down the hall thanks to gravity or whatever, but he wouldn't be able to do anything about it as long as her tears were in hearing range.

"Hey...", he addressed. "Please stop. I know you didn't mean it", he said to her.

"B-but they were your friends", she fought back.

"Yes, they were my friends", he began. "Even though I treat you like shit, I would have thought we respected each other enough to call each other friends too. For the past six months (per say), you've watched over Isabel, Farlan and I, no matter how badly we treated you. Even when I was being a pain and stole your clothes while you were showering; you still watched over us. And now, now that you're in a wheelchair, I'll be watching over you", he said and continued to wheel her to her room.

It was awkwardly silent until he arrived back to the Squad Leaders' dorm.

"Thank you", she mumbled, as he pushed her inside. Once at her bedside, he alligned her to it so she was parallel to it. Ever so gently, he slipped his arms underneath her frame before pulling the covers back and laid her down gently, before pulling the covers over her again.

"Are you in pain?", he asked her before he left.

"Wait... Would you mind... staying here..? I know it's kind of childish, but please...", she begged.

"Okay", he spoke softly. "Just promise me you'll try to sleep. Judging by your appearance, you really need it and he didn't get a lot of it. So... good morning and night"

She chuckled, lightly though because of her ribs. "Thank you, Levi"

As she finally fell into a slumber, he bent over her to make sure she was alright and finally fully asleep, he removed her the loose strands of hair that were resting on her forehead. He sighed in regret, thinking about how shit he treated her, and here he was getting a fluttery feeling in his chest, or whenever he was close to her. But he wouldn't admit that he was harboring feelings for her.

One can't love in this world, for you grow too attached... And when they fall or pass on, you're left to wonder, knowing that it will be another void never to be filled again.

But she was different. He felt confident with these feelings with her, for he knew she had the tenacity to carry on no matter what. It was one of the things he greatly admired about her.

'_So beautiful_', he noted and left the room.

And he was right when he said he'd watch over her. He did so every day. From time to time, he stayed with her until she fell asleep; he wheeled her to wherever she needed to go, and sometimes the two just had regular conversations, which both of them cherished now more than anything. Levi grew patient with her, she grew patient with him.

Finally, after six long months, things were looking up.

* * *

**Please review! Thank you very much! :)**

**Also, a lot of people on another website have asked me to continue on with this story in the manga. It's entirely up to you. The only difference would be that this would be 100000 times fluffier... And I like fluff. I already have them written out too, and I have a few other oneshots too. Let me know!**

**-Kirsty (mah nickname)**


	18. Extras!

**Heyoo! Okay, so I saw this on Through Your Eyes and I thought it was pretty amusing and at the back of my mind. But part of me wants these prompts to happen so the ridiculous ones are up for interpretation. No particular order. Some are serious, some are stupid, some are ridiculous, and some are really fluffy!**

**1. After being married for a short while, in the middle of the night, Hange left some 'toys' in the room Levi and [F/n] were staying in if it meant that they would 'do it' more often. Or should I say, so Hange could experiment with humanity's strongest kid.**

* * *

_[F/n] and Levi were sleeping, Levi actually sleeping soundly for once despite his odd bouts of insomnia. His arm was wrapped around her waist keeping her close to him, and her hand was lazily thrown over his bare chest as she slept on her side._

_[F/n]'s eyes snapped open when she heard the door open and shut again. Not wanting to wake up Levi, she pressed her weight to the palms of her hands and helped herself out of bed._

_Her toes scramble into a now realistic and not drunk looking gait as she walked over to the left open door. As she made her way back to bed, a fabricated bag laid in front of her. Curiosity killed the cat as they say, and she bent down to pick it up, but the bag's fibres or traces or whatever you'd call them, started rubbing against each other, creating friction in one way or another, which created enough noise to wake up the second Ackerman._

_"Holy Maria!", he piped as he sat up, his back erect. "What the hell are you doing up..? It's like... late in the night...", he grumbled._

_"Aw, no. Go back to sleep, someone left this bag in the middle of the floor", she said to him, guilt ridden. After feeling the person's belongings that were stuff in the bag, [F/n] walked over to the lamp and flicked it on, and dumped the plastic bag onto the bed for him to take a look. "Holy crap, who the hell would leave us this random shit?"_

_Levi cocked his head to the side and let his hand rummage until he pulled out a cravat. "Ooh... and it's clean", only to be met with a thump to his forehead. "Bitch, please... I'll take it that isn't the only thing in the bag"_

_She nodded in response and she rooted through as well. It was evident that this was some sort of cooler bag as she perused through the items it had to offer. "A bag of ice cubes... Handcuffs... more handcuffs... a rope... that cravat... And a...", paused to flick the contraption's switch, "... vibrator"_

_"Who the hell would leave us a bunch of these things in the middle-"_

_"Are these the kind of things people use, y'know, when they're having-"_

_Levi corked a brow and he studied the properties once more and tossed the flimsy cravat through the air like a bow and arrow. "Yeah, probably...", he sighed and plopped his head down to the pillow, and buried his face in it. "I'm too tired to experiment though", came his muffled voice._

_"As am I. But who would leave us these?", she asked him, perplexedly._

_Levi turned his head out from the ebony and relaxing darkness, as his back arced up to face her. His and her eyes both widened significantly when the culprit came into mind._

_"Hange...", they both growled in unison._

**2. [F/n] actually did get him a broom, the Christmas after the first year of the Corps, remembering she would after his attempt of cooking. (Side Story Part One).**

_Levi was standing outside the HQ on Christmas morning. [F/n] was watching him from behind, unbeknownst to him. [F/n] and Levi had been together for a while. He huffed the translucent air that collected in his lungs out. _

_Unexpectedly, she looped an arm around him and pulled him around to face her, so she could plant a light kiss to his nose. "If you want to catch a cold on your birthday, you're doing a swell job at it", she informed him with a chuckle. Both were dressed in the coats that the Monarchy supplied to each regiment. "And, yes, of course I remembered"_

_He pulled her in against him swiftly. "I may not believe all that much, but you might, so Merry Christmas"_

_"I got you something", she beamed. Traditionally thinking, he knew he'd have to close his eyes, and he did so... hesitantly and held out his hands... reluctantly. "Open them", she said once finished._

_He opened his eyes and huffed an amused sigh. "You were right; you really did get me a broom... It's actually a very nice one too..."_

_"Told you"_

_It was peacefully silent for a few minutes until Levi broke it again upon realizing the heavens had opened up and released their seasonal precipitation. Snow..._

_"What's this white shit called again?", he asked._

_"It's called snow, you uncultured swine", she spat, turned him around to face him again and wrapped a scarf around him. "and you're doing a good job at catching a cold", she reminded._

_It was magnolia coloured and completely sewn and knitted to the best of her capabilities. And it was absolutely lovely to him. He felt his cheeks get dusted a light pink as he nuzzled his nose against the hand-crafted (kind of anyway) fibres. _

_Suddenly, he undid his scarf and wrapped it around both of their necks, leaving her with no other choice but to oblige to his heated kiss. His lips moved against her own, licking her bottom lip for entrance. They probably looked ridiculous since they were kissing each other with a scarf wrapped around their necks that was covering their heads too._

_She pulled away, and passed him a gentle smile and pecked his forehead. "Happy birthday"_

**^^(I'll admit, I originally planned it to be another oneshot, but oh well. Okay, that really did happen. Anywho...)**

**3. Levi sometimes uses bleach instead of cologne or deodorant. **

**4. Hange and Moblit sometimes casually talk about what they think [F/n] and Levi are like in bed since they're so quiet at it. **

_"I don't know about that, Squad Leader...", Moblit grunted. "Maybe they just have soundproof doors... and why are we even talking about this?", he asked._

_Hange shrugged. "I'm telling you, he __**does**__ use Duct Tape... And come on, Moblit, it's obvious that they __**do**__ do _it_", she said to him. "Levi actually looks entertained and happy"_

_"He's always happy with her..."_

_"Well you don't know my Shorty as well as I do!"_

**5. In training years, [F/n] dared Erwin to pluck his eyebrows.**

**6. Hange gets aroused by Aberrants.**

**7. Commander Pixis polishes his bald head. **

**8. Back in the Training Corps, [F/n] actually got along famously with Hannes and was crestfallen when she found out he died. ****_They one time had a drinking game before they chose a regiment._**** And yes, she's a Lance Corporal.**

_"Have you finaalllly given upp yet, Hansey-the-Pansyy?", she slurred before letting out a hiccup. She slammed the bottle down on the table and airily chuckled._

_"Haahh, you'ree a silllyy girl, aren't cha, [FF/n]?", he hiccuped back to her. "Can wee have anotherr one, s'il vous plait(ieee)?", he asked._

_"No. Fucking. Way", two voices replied. Rico owning one and Erwin owning the other. Erwin quickly dragged [F/n] away from the table that the other blond was sitting at._

_Ever since then, she swore to Erwin that if she was ever going to drink, he must be present. Levi was also informed of this incident and it was one of the first times he burst into laughter in front of a person who wasn't his wife or girlfriend._

**9. Ever since the midget bastard stole [F/n]'s clothes, Hange has always stood outside washroom when she showered for self security reasons. This lasted until two years into their relationship when she realized he had matured.**

**10. Levi uses his cleaning products for more than just cleaning. Mike once caught a whiff of smell coming off of his face... ever since he thought that Levi kept on his youthful appearance by using Windex or whatever on his face...**

**11. Levi uses a 3DMG to mount his horse.**

**12. Erwin does eyebrow commercials over in Mitras. Annually having the insurance of 100,000 (currency)**

**13. [F/n] pisses Levi off by calling him munchkin from time to time, since he's shorter than her. (Or vice verse. Sorry, I'm 5'4)**

**14. Levi snores silently and [F/n] drew Erwin eyebrows on him... But being the lovable wife she is, she wiped it off... but he was left with black smudges on his face.**

**15. Farlan and Isabel once took a bet that the two would end up together, unbeknownst to either [F/n] or Levi.**

_"I totally agree with you for once, Isabel"_

_"See, I can be right", she replied, presumptuously. _

_[F/n] was teaching Levi how to cook because his crappy skills pissed her off that much. Levi was bickering at her saying she put in too much seasoning. [F/n] admonished him presently by declaring that was insubordination. _

_"I'll have you clean the mold in the bathrooms again!", [F/n] proclaimed at one point. And that shut him up._

_"They're arguing like a married couple...", Isabel beamed._

**16. Levi eventually developed the fear of being unable to protect [F/n] and became afraid of touching her in case he hurt her.**

'_How can she love a criminal like me? Or a once criminal, like me?_'

_Levi laid beside her as she slept and stirred. He absentmindedly let his fingers trail down her toned arms. He could feel her chest rising up and down, he could hear her take in breaths. It was alright, she was still with him. But he quickly withdrew his hands._

_The air had changed because of his haunting conscious._

_He was with her, he had held her, he had kissed her, he touched her, he hugged her. With his hands._

_But he did all of these sweet actions, those loving ministrations that he provided with his tainted hands. His own and other people's blood. Granted he did it to survive... but... he has done things that he is not proud of._

_Torture._

_Shoot._

_Punch._

_Kick._

_Molest._

_Stab._

_But why had she accepted him? She knew that he was troubled in more ways than one, she knew that he was damaged, she knew that the list of his crimes would exceed beyond the mileage between one wall to the next, but she accepted, and clung to him, sometimes out of desperation. She was as unbreakable as iron; nothing that he did could throw her off, make her shudder, make her fall and crumble to smithereens... But why?_

_She held those tainted hands. Would that mean her hands would become stained too? He would never know, and he didn't want those soft hands to be splattered with blood, be it her own or someone else's. But he would never believe it that he deserved her._

_Her eyes fluttered open upon realizing he had been staring at her. She smiled weakly because of exhaustion. And again, she took his hands, his tainted hands in hers._

_"Sleep now, think later, Levi", she whispered. _

**17. At their wedding, Hange suggested to use raspberry scented shit instead of confetti to piss Levi off.**

* * *

**Please review! Thanking you kindly!**


	19. Chapter 15

**So, a lot of people on another website asked me to continue with this, following the manga. So I started it. Let me know what you think, please. The carrying on with the manga in this story than the other, is that it'll be a lot fluffier :D**

* * *

[F/n] woke up with her hand entwined with Levi's, and his arm protectively naked around her waist as he spooned her, but kept a bit of his distance so he wouldn't cause any more damage to her. His lips were slightly parted as he took his breaths. He actually looked... vulnerable... And that's not something you'd see everyday.

She rubbed her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt, groggily, before letting out a silent, yet deranged kind of groan. She squirmed around in his grasp, actually forgetting that he was a light sleeper, making him jolt awake while he momentarily tightened her grasp. "Ow..." she grunted.

"Oh, shit..!" Levi hissed, immediately removing his arm, and helped her sit up. "Are you okay? I didn't hurt you that much, did I?"

"No..." she sighed. "Sorry if I woke you." she said and got up from the bed to stretch limbering up her joints

"Don't stretch too much. I don't want you to hurt yourself more than you already are..." and got out too. He walked around from behind her, looping his arms under her shoulders as they crossed over her shrunken hips, before rubbing tender circles. He planted a kiss to her shoulder or collarbone area, before saying, "I missed you, more than you'll ever know... So don't strain yourself." and let her go.

She may not have said anything in response, but Levi noticed the blush on her cheeks, before letting out a scoff. "You need to go through everything with me as to what I missed, before Hange does, because in all honesty, I don't think I'd be able to listen to her upbeat side of the story," she said to him.

"Alright, then," he said and motioned her to follow him out. The two walked through the tiny hall, careful not to wake the brats, I mean, people. "Take a seat, I'll make some tea, for even I don't know half of what's going on."

**0o0o0o0o0o**

"Wait-wait-wait... So, let me get this straight... Krista isn't Krista, she's Historia..? Historia has the right to speak publicly of the Walls, Pastor Nick knows why the titans are in the Walls, Bertholdt Hoover and Reinir Braun, they're the Colossal and Armored Titan in that order... And that Ymir chick is also a titan. I don't know much of her... Eren has the power to manipulate other titans... And Pastor Nick is stationed in Trost at this moment..." she guessed.

"..." needing a moment to take it all in, before taking a drink from his tea. "Shit, you catch on fast... Your comprehension never ceases to amaze me. Yeah, that's it. Shitty-Glasses is coming over in a few minutes, and she said she'd like you to accompany her to Trost... Something about a good opportunity to catch up on everything that has happened..." he said to her.

[F/n] took a drink of her tea, and huffed her a tired sigh. Her eyelids fluttered as she exited a short daze. "I guess we're back to business, and the titans aren't even the problem at the very moment..."

Levi tapped her shoulder, and began to rub it. "You've just been out of the swing of things for the past two weeks after being left behind on an expedition. You need time to heal and rest. Nobody expects you to jump back right _in_ to the swing of things after waking up from something that horrific. Well, I don't anyway, and the squad sure as hell won't either. Your tenacity has done you good... Use it carefully," and pecked her forehead.

She was more grateful than ever that he understood how she was feeling. It was kind of hard to believe that all of that happened in two weeks. "Thanks for understanding..." she whispered. The sound of two boys arguing was heard from the hallway. "I'll take it that's Eren and... Jean..?" she surmised.

"You didn't wipe your feet on the mat when you arrived here, you horse-face! Squad Captain Levi won't accept that!" "Are you my mother now!? Shut up, you moron!"

And with that, hazel-eyed man opened the door, only to be met with his superiors' stares of confusion. "The fuck..? Do you guys fight often?" she asked the two boys.

Eren walked into the vicinity, and found Jean saluting them, kind of apologetically, so he did the same. "Yes, Vice Captain... We do..." he muttered, making a bashful smile creep its way onto his face.

"Well, cut it out. It's early and annoying," she ordered, calmly, before standing up to leave her up aside. She glanced out the window and saw a horse-drawn carriage pull up. "That's Hange, Levi." she announced.

"Oh crap," he muttered. He walked up, and gently spun her around, planting a kiss to her lips while he held her close to him by her hips, despite their two squad members watching. Both of their jaws dropped in shock at the fact that he actually kissed someone, his wife, in front of his underlings. "I'll see you later. Be careful."

She passed him a small smile in response. "I will," and opened the door to leave, only to be tackled into a hug by Hange. (I'm referring to her as a girl) "Oof!" she grunted, as she briefly held her abdomen.

"[F/N]! I MISSED YOU!" she shrieked, pulling away.

"...It has only been two days, Hange," she chuckled, nevertheless patting her shoulder, happy to see her close friend once again. "Let's go then," [F/n] entered the carriage with Hange's help and sat down. "I would have thought Moblit would have been the one to come with you."

"Yes, but he's back running some details about Eren's new power. You know who Pastor Nick is, yes?" she asked, adjusting her glasses to the bridge of her nose.

"I do. One of those deranged wall cultists up in Sina, and he used to be a beggar, and now that the Monarchy gave him the money he needed, everyone listens to him and his sect... He's a creep,"

"Don't you insult my friend like that!" she snapped, before sitting down in her seat again. "We'll be there shortly, though. He's staying in the Trost army barracks under my word of order. He and his sect knows why the titans are in the Walls. Have you heard about what happened in Ragako Village?"

[F/n] flopped her head down before raising it up again, knowing there were still a few things she had to find out. "Go on, enlighten me," she said to her.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

Hange's entire supposition took the journey's traveling time, and they arrived while Hange was explaining the final bits. Hange went back to the carriage to the retrieve her coat while [F/n] walked inside. There guards from supposedly the Central Brigade outside of a room conversing around random shit. Incoherent murmurs mostly, but that was when [F/n] caught something.

"_You sure you've checked the body to make sure it wasn't us_?" "_I'm positive. There's nothing that'll give it away_"

She raised an eyebrow and began to walk closer when she saw more MPs from a different brigade come along. "_When did Pastor Nick die!?_" "_We need details_", but they were all shooed away by the Central. Each wore confused expressions, but since they're underlings of the Central, solely because they're older, they obliged and left.

Hange then approached her, slipping into her jacket.

"Hange, I think Pastor Nick has died..." she began, immediately causing Hange to seethe angry huffs. "I heard some MPs talking about it before they left and-"

"What do you mean he is dead!?" she proclaimed. "How was this place found out!?"

"I don't know yet, but keep you're voice down," she said to her, softly. "The Military Police are currently investigating."

Hange and [F/n] both walked up to the site of the crime and saw the two Central MPs blocking the door. Hange pushed them aside and peeked through the door, to find Nick's corpse sprawled across the floor and a man examining his body. "Oi! NICK!" she screamed trying to get through, only to be pushed back by the two guards. [F/n] tugged at her arm gently, but to no avail.

"Oi! Are you trying to mess up the scene of the crime, Survey-Corps man!? DON'T GET ANY CLOSER!", he ordered, or should one say, Ralph ordered, blocking the room with his pistol. Hange's face had desperate written all over it.

"LET ME IN! HE'S MY FRIEND!" she demanded.

"No way," the other guard, Djel, said to her. Hange was almost tearful. "This is our job." he said to her, leaving the room open ajar. "His belongings in the room were stolen. It's a murder-robbery. As you know, such incidents have been happening lately,"

It didn't take [F/n] a few seconds to know that Djel was bullshitting. He looked sympathetic towards her needs, but in her opinion, most MPs are selfish pigs who worked hard to have a titan-free life. He was lying. '_Incident, my ass'_, she said to herself, keeping her stoic face. Not only that, she had heard him conversing to his friend about it, and his voice had a quiver in it when he spoke.

Hange's lips parted greatly. "That can't be..." she gasped. She averted her eyes to Djel. "Are you saying a robber went out of his way to choose a military installation?" she pressed. [F/n] also knew that Hange was onto something. In fact, she was one step ahead of her, judging by her tone when she questioned the man. She noticed something when she took a second peek.

"What?" was his response.

"Did you see his fingers!? Why were his fingernails ripped out?! His face looked like it had been struck a few times! How did the intruder get in!? And what about the cause of the death, and the weapon!?" she demanded.

The man picked her up by the jacket, inspecting her breast pocket. "What squad are you from? Squad Four..." he noted, and that was when [F/n] stepped in.

"Squad Four, Leader Hange Zoe and Lance Corporal [F/n] and Vice Captain of the Special Operations Squad," she said to him.

Ralph began to take notes. "When the entire organization is so tiny, such lofty titles sure ring hollow... You Survey Corps. What about your own jobs?" he asked.

"Huh?" both girls questioned.

"It's your job to scheme how to reduce the numbers inside the Wall when you're not reducing your numbers outside, right? Why don't you try living outside the Wall, while you're at it? We can save quite a bit of taxes that are wasted on you lot," he rambled. He sounded even more desperate to shoo them away than the regular MPs.

"Pfft..." Ralph scoffed, biting his lower lip to stifle his laugh.

"Look... A titan didn't kill a human here... A human killed a human. We've been working scenes like this for decades," Djel pointed out, before leaning up and over Hange. [F/n] could taste a bit of alcohol within the now confined proximity. "And just how many times have you guys caught the culprit after investigating the scene? If the answer is none, then shut up, and don't get in the way. Why don't you scram and go count some titans?"

"Phahaha", Ralph chuckled, not even bothering to hold in his laughter. [F/n] and Hange stared at the two men in confusion and slight shock and horror.

"Goodness, did I scare them too much? Oi... can you guys walk?" he jested. "Central First Military Brigade?" he quizzed. [F/n] noticed his hand gestures, his palms spread out. There were bite marks and specks of blood on his fingers and around his knuckles. Maybe she was seeing things... so she squinted her eyes, they were in fact bite marks. Hange noticed her thorough inspection of his hands, she too noticing the marks. But she continued to play it innocent.

"Why... would the Royal Capital's Military Police come here, to the Southern-most district?" she tested. "I was just thinking how unusually old you were..." since they were in their late forties. "So you weren't Military Police from around here..."

Djel's eyes widened. He knew she was onto something, and marginally hunched his back. "Is it really that strange? The public order has degenerated and there aren't enough soldiers. This city here on the border is in particular need. Unlike you lackeys, the useful soldiers are currently busy,"

"Ah..." she chuckled, innocently. "I see. So that's how it is! Maybe it's because I've been such a useless soldier the whole time that I was frightened by a soldier from such an amazing place!" she laughed sarcastically. "_Please,_ let me shake hands with you!" she chimed, and shook his hand, and vigorously shook it, her thumb rubbing over his knuckles as she did so. "I see... So he met with a robber... Nick... He must have been scared... Poor guy. But I wonder if he had anything worth stealing." she rambled.

Djel averted his eyes away, needing a second to suppress his lies. "If you think of the victim's position, it's not unusual that something like this would happen. The iron used by the Wall Religion for its rituals is said to be quite valuable," he lied.

"Eh!? Nick... Had something to do with the Wall Religion?" she asked him, holding his hand again.

"What are you saying? It was from the Survey Corps that brought Pastor Nick into these barracks, wasn't it?"

Hange looked at him with child-like eyes. "Yes... I'm the one that brought him here. He was a personal friend of mine. He had lost his home because of the disturbance this time. It wasn't a good idea to use the military barracks for personal purposes, but until he found a new place to live I arranged for him to use this room," she admitted, dejectedly. "However... the man I knew was a chair maker. Or at least that's what I recorded on the application to use this room. He had escaped without a single piece of luggage. At the very least, when he came here, he had no clothing or ritual tools related to the Wall Religion or anything like that. I didn't ask Nick about anything related to the Wall Religion... After all, maybe he was in shock from being chased by the titans or something, but he couldn't even leave this room... It shouldn't be possible for anyone here to know any details about Nick." she said, grabbing his hand again.

"You..." Djel tried to say, but Hange cut him off.

"However. I couldn't have known everything about Nick, after all, right?" she asked him, caressing his fingers, taking in all the evidence of his bloody hands of murder.

"Oi... Let go..." he tried to say admist her movements.

"AH! MY APOLOGIES! I guess I shook too hard!" she laughed, completely 'frazzled', and the two stepped back from him. "Well, then I'll leave the investigation to you! And when you catch the culprits, please relay this message to those cowardly villains," she began before saluting him. "Perhaps they thought there was justice of greater good in these actions... Or maybe they did so under orders, so they had no personal blame. And that's how it is, so there's no helping it, but... I COULDN'T CARE LESS ABOUT THINGS LIKE THAT! THE CRIMINALS WILL SURELY COME TO EXPERIENCE GREATER MISERIES THAN MY FRIEND DID, _WITH THEIR OWN BODIES_! AHH! HOW PITIFUL! Please tell the robbers that! Excuse me!" she said, catching up to [F/n] who had stepped on already.

The two began to walk outside again to the carriage. "Those two did it, didn't they?" [F/n] asked.

"Yeah..." she growled. "Central First Military Police Brigade, Djel Sanes. The skin on his knuckles was torn. Nick was tortured by the Central First Military Police Brigade, and killed," she stated to her, as they hopped into the carriage.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

Hange and [F/n] arrived back to the hut with Levi slumped up against the Wall, eyeing every nook and cranny, examining the squad members' work on freshening it up. He averted his eyes to [F/n] and his face lit up, knowing he could take a break from his inspection. He walked up close to her, taking her hand in his and guided her towards the table to sit down.

"How did it go?", he asked the two of them, absentmindedly brushing a few strands of her hair aside.

"...We'll need the whole squad here to explain", [F/n] sighed. "That... was heavy"

* * *

**Please review! Thank you**


	20. Chapter 16

[F/n] shortly retreated to her room, realizing she had forgotten to change her bandaging. Whoops. She lit a candle that she kept on its holder, and walked through the pitch black room over to the window and opened the curtains. This reminded of her of the 'legendary' (since she was actually alive, but wasn't in this universe) Nightingale.

Candle still in her hand, she made an effort to walk over to the bedside locker in this room, and left it there. She bent down, despite the pain coursing through that area and retrieved the first aid kit. She bent down once again to shut it again.

She walked around the bed, when she felt her legs go limp all of a sudden and she fell to the floor.

"Ugh", she grunted, as she tried to brace her weight onto her elbows to move to her palms, but she couldn't move. She was too weak to move, and she wasn't used to the word _weak_. She hadn't been called weak, or she hadn't thought of herself as helpless since military training, who knows how many years back.

The pain in her stomach returned and her body curled into some fetal position on the ground, trying to breathe through the pain, but it wasn't working. Again, she tried to get up, only for her to let out a groan of frustration and pain.

Her arms trembled, trying to move her legs now, but nope, they kind of just gave out again, and she fell face flat on the floor.

"[F/n]..?! Where the hell did you- oh my…" said Levi's voice and immediately ran over to her, again, forgetting about his broken ankle. "Aw shit," He slipped his arm under her while he bent down on his good leg. "Can you get up? Can you stand even?" he asked her.

"Mm-mm, "was her response as she shook her head. With Levi's help, he lifted her up onto the bed. "Thanks, Levi…" she breathed.

"…What happened to you?" he asked her, obviously full of concern.

She shook her head again. "I tried to get a first-aid kit and my legs went limp and I couldn't stand, and that was when you found me feebly trying to get myself up again," she told him. She rubbed her arm out of discomfort. "I feel so helpless… I actually feel useless."

"I told you that you're not expected to jump right back in. Just remember that, okay? I certainly wouldn't feel in top form if I had sustained that many injuries," he said to her. "It'll be fine, you'll be okay."

**0o0o0o0o0o**

The new Squad Levi's members were to go sit down at the table because Hange issued a meeting; like one big, cozy family, eh? Nope.

"Good morning, Vice-Captain", a few greeted, before doing lazy salute, which she nodded to in response.

Her arm was snaked over Levi's shoulders while he was acting as her chauffeur, which he didn't mind of course.

When Levi helped [F/n] sit down at the table, he got up again and poured the hot tea (not that she had a choice in the matter) from the pot that he used from this morning into a cup. He suddenly began to open up some cupboards before heaving a sigh. "No lemons…" he noted. "Well, it's not a surprise that we wouldn't have them anyway… So you'll just be having black tea, like usual."

"Lemons?" she questioned, resting her head in her cupped hand.

"Yeah, Shit-Glasses said that lemons will boost your immune system and shit,"

"You're so awkward when you're trying to care for me… But still, it's cute," she commented with a small smile.

"Tch," he scoffed, trying to hide the smile tugging at his lips since everyone else was present. He walked over with the cup of tea

He absentmindedly pawed underneath the table and huffed a disgruntled sigh when dust had collected on his fingers.

"…There should have been plenty of time", he grumbled, flatly, and Eren immediately face-palmed in annoyance. "Well whatever… we'll return to the issue of your half-assed cleaning later. We're going to review the situation at hand now, I guess, and set some directions…"

[F/n] thought to herself before speaking. But not without taking a drink from her tea first. Ahh. "Even though I've been out of action for the past two weeks, I know that a lot has happened, and I presume that our original objective hasn't changed, yes? We're still trying to figure out a way to plug the whole up in Wall Maria. If that happens, then everything else might be able to take care of itself or it simply wouldn't matter. If Jean were to turn into a titan… I've heard that motherfucking monkey titan chucks rocks at people… Even if all of the Walls were full of titans… We still have our objective at hand…" she stated. Everyone nodded their heads in response. "Ahh, that's nice tea…"

Levi briefly grabbed her hand, giving it an affectionate and playful squeeze before returning his attention to Armin. "Oi, Armin. You were saying if things went well, the Wall could be plugged up quickly… tell us about that again,"

Armin sounded like he stuttered a small bit, but continued to talk. "Yes… the plan was to use the abilities of a titanized Eren to plug up the hole in the Wall. The Wall… appears somehow to be made from the hardened bodies of titans, so if the mass of bodies necessary to plug the hole could be produced right at the scene… if, such a thing was possible… there would be no need to continuously transport in large amounts of material by wagon like in previous plans… In other words, we could make aims for the actual location, on a night where titans were inactive because of the weather or whatnot. If it's just by horse, the road from Trost District from Shiganshina could be traversed in a single night… If these ideas could be realized, then the time needed for a plan to take back Wall Maria… would be less than a day… But as expected, now that I say it again… it sounds about as likely as catching clouds,"

"Whether those clouds… can be turned into something, all depends on this guy…" Levi said, looking at Eren.

"…Yes. Understood," Eren said.

Levi turned his chair around to face his wife and Hange. Hange was who he needed though… but he could still look at her… "You heard him, Hange. He wants to do it. So then it falls to you to choose a suitable place for experimentation,"

"Yes… of course, so long as I live… that is… my responsibility," the bespectacled woman replied. She still looked pretty uneasy, which was something [F/n] and Levi picked up on.

"Huh?" Levi questioned.

She took in a deep breath before continuing to speak. "Currently, the Garrison is patrolling the wall with a general mobilization. That requires an absurd amount of effort and personnel. To say the least of security loosening in the Wall cities, at this rate they won't be even able to maintain the peace. That Wall Maria mist be retaken… I believe that more than ever. I want to let everyone at peace as soon as possible. I want to create a world where people can live without fighting amongst one another. Therefore… I don't want to lose any time in testing Eren's power. Without reservations this time. Of course, we must experiment with the hardening ability, as well as the specifics of titan transformation. There's also an amazing possibility that he might have been able to control other titans… If that's really possible, then humanity just might be able to turn its situation around! Which is why..! I can't stand stand to sit like this… We have to move quickly! However… I want to keep Eren a low profile a little while longer,"

[F/n] nodded in understanding, knowing what was going to come up. Levi gave her a questionable gaze that only she would understand behind his reserved demeanor.

"Eh? Why is that?" Eren asked.

"The situation is more complicated than we had thought…" she said.

"C'mon now… I'm sure that since you guys came here, waiting has been like… struggling not to shit yourselves when it's on the verge of leaking out. You're even making those faces now. As to why you keep waiting to shit… Hange, tell us why," Levi said casually, turning his gaze to Hange, but no before [F/n] deadpanned at him.

"That's fucking disgusting,"

"It's the truth, though… Anyway, Hange, could you tell us?" he asked, when he realized her troubled face. "Shit-Glasses?"

[F/n] glanced back at her friend, who was tugging at her sleeve apprehensively. "Right…" [F/n] began. "Pastor Nick has died, and I may not know an awful lot about him, but he was a very valuable asset to us," she stated, looking into the dark brown liquid that splashed about in her cup.

"Huh?" "Eh?"

"Well, uh… when Hange and I returned from the Trost Military Barracks, Pastor Nick was found dead. He didn't just die… He was killed," she stated, kind of venomously.

"Oh yeah?" Levi questioned, corking one of his thinned brows. (Guys, I swear, they look feminine. They're thinner than mine; I have Erwin's 'chiseled Greek god' eyebrows!). "Well, pray tell"

"Okay… Well, when Hange and I arrived at the grounds, I overheard some MP guards talking about some stuff, so I got very suspicious, but I decided not to question it. And that was when I saw a crowd of rookie MPs run about the place like headless chickens asking stuff like 'How did Nick die?', or 'Did anyone see who did it?'. So, I went back and informed Hange about it,"

"…What do you mean by suspicious?" Armin asked.

"Well, Armin, if I caught you saying stuff like, 'does it looks obvious' or something like that, it would certainly catch my attention. They were Central MP Guards. Hange and I walked over to them, and Hange flipped, no offence, when she saw his corpse sprawled out across the floor. The guards said it was a murder-robbery, and that everything was stolen… But according to Hange which she reminded him later on, he didn't exactly have anything worth stealing…"

Levi rubbed his forehead in thought. "You're going well despite you being injured; continue. And also, it sounds a bit like he was tortured…"

She nodded her head. "Hange made it clear that his face had been struck a few times and that his nails had been ripped out, so yes, it's safe to assume that a torture did take place. When we continued to ask the guards about their jobs, Djel and Ralph, they countered with how we're doing such an awful at our own. That we're inexperienced, almost frivolous, because we're not experience with human-to-human killings, unlike titan-to-human and vice versa…"

"Wait.." Jean began. "They're the Central Brigade, yes? Why in the Walls' names would they be down there? The southerly district of them all…" he queried. He of all people would know this isn't right since he was born in Trost.

[F/n] glanced at him and nodded. "Exactly; they're old, they shouldn't be down here at all. It should be an investigation for the likes of Nile and his lot. So, getting to the real action, this 'robber-murderer' met with Nick. When Hange asked why, the guard replied and mentioned the iron they used in the Wall Religion rituals was quite valuable in itself. But Nick didn't have any of that. According to Hange he didn't have anything but the clothes on his back. And that's when Hange and I noticed the bite marks or something like that around his knuckles…"

"Djel Sanes of the Central Military Police brigade is the killer," Hange announced.

"Thank you, I was really out of breath there,"

"…I'm responsible for his death… I put him there, thinking the Wall Religion just wouldn't leave him be since he cooperated with the Survey Corps. To think they'd kill him using the Military Police? I was too naïve…"

[F/n] huffed a sigh before shifting her weight on the chair to face her. "Yes and no. Hange, don't blame yourself, jeez. You may have put him there… but what else did you do after that? Nothing. If anything else, you could say the guy investigating his body at the time had more to do with it than you, if you think about it… It can be overlooked, surely", she told her, her voice raspy, and so she finished the rest of her drink. "Ah… that's nice as always", and got up to place at in the sink, but no before planting a kiss to Levi's forehead, even though everyone looked and watched their sudden change in personality around each other. "Thank you"

Armin shook his head disregarding of it. "Torture… The Military Police tortured Pastor Nick… were they trying to find out how much he had said to us?"

"Indeed… They must have asked whether he had revealed the connection between the Wall Religion and the Reiss family. As well as the whereabouts of Eren and Historia," Levi answered.

"Of course, since the events of this morning, Commander Erwin and Commander Pixis have already been made aware of this, along with the rest of the Survey Corps. The Central Military Police is being monitored by us, so they shouldn't be able to move too recklessly. But looking at it another way, now they have any number of ways to find this place out, right? Now we don't know who is friend or who is foe anymore…" [F/n] added. "When coming here, we kind of detoured so we weren't followed."

Levi nodded, taking that in. "So… have you been thinking about the preparations for the experiment, Hange?" Levi asked.

"Yeah… As soon as Eren's titan power became clear, 'something' within the Central has been moving desperately to get its hands on Eren", she stated. "As we know, after the disturbance this time, their sense of urgency has clearly changed. They've walked into previously unentered territory and thought nothing of splitting the Military into two camps. And moreover with everything unsettled within the Wall, as well… when you think about this situation normally, the comrades of 'enemies from the outside' like Reiner and the others were really always in the Central the whole time. In other words, what we should really fear is a fatal stab in the back while we're busy looking beyond the Wall,"

Levi furrowed his brows up in disbelief. He didn't like what she said to say the least. "So? Are you saying we wait quietly and have a tea party or something?"

'_You do make nice tea, though…_' [F/n] said to herself.

"There are still many things you can do instead… sewing and so forth… Please, just for now", she begged.

Slamming his fist down on the table, he scowled at the bespectacled woman. "'_Just for now_?' That is mistaken. It's the opposite. Do you think they'll just give up as time passes? They'll find this place eventually. If we're just running away, the more time passes, the more we'll be driven to the Wall. Hange… you're usually quite sharp. However, after feeling responsible for Nick's death, you've become quite a defeatist. How many of Nick's fingernails were torn out, [F/n]?"

[F/n] corked a brow in his direction, but complied with his weird question. "I only got to see for a few seconds, but it looked like every one of them had been ripped out. Charmin', right?"

"Absolutely," someone in the room said.

"Ho… A guy that will talk will talk just with one, but… a guy that won't talk will be the same no matter how many are pulled out. Pastor Nick… I thought he was just an idiot, but… he didn't deviate from what he believed in, even until the very end, huh…", Levi surmised. "If chances are that high that he didn't spill, then… perhaps that 'something' from the Central hasn't taken notice that the Survey Corps is monitoring the Reiss family. Well… as I see it, there are two ways to go now. Go out before we get stabbed in the back or got out and eliminate those that will stab us in the back. Which will it be for you, Hange? Go out before getting stabbed?" he offered.

Hange looked back at him with a fierce and determined expression. "Both. Let's do both at the same time," she replied. [F/n] stared back at her, before letting out a tired yawn.

"Excuse me," she said, once finished.

"Well… that's what Erwin would have said as well," Levi stated.

**0o0o0o0o0o (Im'ma just slot in Historia's tragic story right here)**

It was around half eight or something like that, (who keeps count these days?) and Levi and [F/n]'s squad were about to sit down and eat a very late dinner.

"Thank you, Eren, I'll take that now," [F/n] said to him, taking the peelings in one plate and the actual vegetables in another. "…I think Sasha likes potatoes… Hmm", she noted.

Levi noticed her taking around two plates, quite heavy for her in terms of her injuries, especially since she was strictly told by him to take it easy.

"[F/n], I told you not to strain yourself," he reminded, with a stern look.

"Levi, I'm fine," she said softly, taking a plate off of him, only for him to roll his eyes. "I need to pitch in; I'm a Vice Captain," she said, basically getting the last words of the 'argument'.

Come to think of it, the two never had arguments, for whatever the two had problems with each other with, it was all said and done while [F/n] was responsible of him.

"I was born on a small farm in the Northern part of Wall Sheena," said Historia's voice. Obviously someone had asked or something. But it was about time they knew, since she was able to speak publicly about the Walls.

[F/n] and Levi walked back to the table and [F/n] shushed her. "You don't have to say anything if you're uncomfortable, Historia," she said to her.

"No, I'll speak. It might be important to say so anyway. Well… As far back as I could remember, I was doing chores on the farm. My mother was always reading books and never did any work around the house... She was a very beautiful woman... When night came, somebody would come by with a horse-drawn carriage and Mother, dressed in finery, would be taken to the city. It seems Mother had some source of income other than family business. For me, that was how life always was... however, once I learned to read and write... And started reading books like Mother... I realized that I was lonely", she began to say.

"..No matter which book it was... parents showed affection for their children. They spoke with them, held them, and scolded them, that's how it was in the books... I had no experience with any of those. Grandfather and Grandmother spoke with me when they taught me about the family business, but I had never even had a conversation with Mother. When other children were walking around nearby and playing together kids the same age, I realized it as well. For me, other children were just dangerous things that would throw stones at you. Even if I wasn't told to do so, I didn't step outside the farm territory"

"One day, out of curiosity, I wanted to embrace my mother. I wanted to know how she would react. So, I charged right at her, full force, and it felt... nice... Just thinking if she would accept it. But she didn't, of course, knowing Mother. She was disgusted at my 'rash' behavior. The result is that I was sent flying, but ... since it was the first time that Mother had done anything with me, I was happy. She stood up, and stared at me, as if she were ashamed, when she said something that shook me for a bit... 'If only ... I had the courage to kill her'. Those were the first words Mother said to me. Since then, Mother left the house and lived somewhere else. Finally, I understood as well. To Grandfather and Grandmother and everyone else working and everyone living there. To all those people... The fact that I was alive... wasn't something to be celebrated"

(Sorry, I'm just not arsed to write it all out)

After dinner, and listening to Historia's surprisingly tragic back story, [F/n] and Levi were sitting at the table.

"That… was heavy," [F/n] said at last.

"I agree," he said back.

She leaned back in her chair, stretching a bit, before returning to a slumped position again. "I knew it. I knew she was acting…" she began to mumble, kind of incoherently.

"What did you say?", he asked her.

[F/n] jerked her head towards him again, and blinked. "Oh, yes. It's nothing… I'm going to go talk to her…" she whispered, looking at the blonde in the distance. Historia was sitting at a stool, a mere ten feet away from the two. Levi nodded and stood up, and exited the room. She noticed his walking had improved ever since the 57th expedition. "Historia," she called out, "can I talk to you?"

The blonde headed girl jerked her head, and sighed in a relaxed way when she saw that it was just her. She only nodded and made her way over. "Yes?"

"…Are you okay? You know, you didn't have to tell us that… You could have been a small bit discreet about it if you wanted to but-"

"Why do you care all of a sudden?" she interjected, which puzzled [F/n] for a moment.

She cocked her head to the left and corked a brow. "Isn't it my job to care for all of you in one way? Levi and I care for all of you. Though, Levi mightn't show it as much... What I'm trying to say, is that there's no need for you to be this distant from us now… We still care for you, even if you were acting under this fake persona of this perfect girl who put everyone before her or whatever… because I knew it wasn't true anyway…" she told her, before patting her head and standing up.

Historia tugged at the sleeve on her cardigan. "You do? Even if I was faking?"

"Of course we do. Well, I do anyway. I've been a Squad Leader three times, well technically two and half since I'm just Vice-Captain for you lot… but I've seen all types of people and I've looked over all types of people… I've looked over possibly the most cheerful person I've ever met, ever, I've looked over someone who was the girl's polar opposite, and I've looked over Levi… All types of people, and as long as I'm in the Scout Regiment, I'll find even more… Now, these injuries are taking its toll on me, so I'm going to go to bed now…" she announced before letting out a brief yawn. "Goodnight, Historia"

Historia didn't acknowledge, but she could have sworn she saw a petite smile tug at her lips.

[F/n] walked down the hallway and into the room she was staying in. She could hear laughter coming from the other rooms, which she enjoyed to hear because everyone seemed momentarily happy. If they weren't fighting, then all is good for now…

She shut the door behind her gently behind her to find Levi already lying down in it. His back was arced up against the wooden frame, his chest rising up and down as he liked to relax himself before he fell into a slumber.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Hey," she greeted, before letting a sigh follow. She walked over to the bed and hopped in beside him. Without warning, Levi pulled her close to him and held her tightly. He moved his face near her neck and sighed against her skin, his hot breaths sent shivers down her spine. "L-Levi?"

"Shh…" he whispered to her, before planting kisses to her neck. She squirmed about a small bit as she was a small bit ticklish whenever Levi did this, when he bit down on her skin. She tensed up greatly at the shock of his action, so he dragged his tongue along and went at it gentler, but that didn't stop the moans that escaped her lips. "[F/n]…" he chuckled, shaking his head in disapproval. "Everyone will be onto us"

"Hey, I wasn't prepared..!" she hissed at him, but wore a smile. "Just leave me be… please" she said to him. But she couldn't deny it; she kind of enjoyed it.

"…Hmm… Your now _healed_ body doesn't want me to leave you be…" he whispered huskily to her ear and continued with these 'ministrations' of his.

She groaned in defeat, but pulled him to her as she kissed him passionately on the lips, prying his open with her own. Knowing that her body was now temporarily more delicate than normal, he hovered over her after effortlessly positioning himself in between her legs. She cupped his cheeks and pulled him lower to her lips again keeping them there, as her hands trailed down his neck and slowly began to unbutton his shirt, slowly and teasingly so, which made Levi pull away.

"For someone who has just injured and out of action for two weeks... you're being awfully feisty tonight, aren't you?" he pressed. She continued to unbutton as a response. "I guess you missed this, huh... I did too..." he teased her with a gentle peck to her lips. "I love you by the way..."

"Whatever... I love you, too..." she whispered back, and the two continued to do... whatever.

* * *

**Oh/Hell = O/H Sin**

**Another/Hour = A/H = Cos**

**Of/Algebra = O/A = Tan**

**^I don't like trigonometry. **

**Please review! \(^.^)/**


	21. Wedding Special

**Hey, guys! Look at what I finally wrote! Okay, a few things I'd like to point out. The wedding will be up in Sine, because the reader has family up there and whatnot. Just _tinnyyy, tinnyy_ (like... nothing graphic... but you couldn't call it 'innocent') bit sensual at the end (hey, people my age and younger, have written full blown yaoi, graphic yaoi, what I've written (I'm 14, lol))**

* * *

"Oh... my God... Our [F/n] is marrying our Shorty!" Hange squealed. She was helping [F/n] get ready with the final touches. A few of the guests were staying in Sine for the night; wow, lucky them. Heaven knows where though, since it is Sine, but it was some fancy-ass place. "Are you two gonna-"

"Fuck you, Hange," [F/n] smiled, as she fixed her headpiece.

The snow-white gown caressed her body with its gentle folds. It was her mother's, so it was special to her. Once again, she'd have to act the way she was when she was a child, all formal and polite, but she didn't care about that. The dress cascaded to the floor and kind of poofed a bit so to speak. The dress wasn't fitted either, but it was the perfect size for her. It hugged her curves and wrapped around them, but it didn't make them completely obvious either, if one were to put it like that.

It glistened radiantly, the lace, but it wasn't overly done. Overall the dress was simple, but not too simple, fancy but not too fancy either. Just in the middle, bang on perfect.

"...But seriously, I'm shocked... You look stunning..." she marvelled, clasping her hands together.

"Thank you," she replied, with an ecstatic grin, when the two girls heard a tap on the door. "Yes?"

"It's mee!", a shrilly voice squealed, who belong to none other than her sister, Elise. Hearing no response, she waltzed into the room. She was wearing a blue gown that flowed to her knees, and a similar headpiece. "Uncle's waiting, as is that shorty boyfr- fiance of yours... And uh... wow..." she breathed, marvelled by her older sister's appearance. "Isn't it kind of futile to be marrying whilst in the Corps though?"

"I have solemnly sworn to myself from day one that I will fight until the bitter end. I will fight in the depths of outside world for him..." she drawled, only for Hange to snap her fingers and to wake her up from her daydream.

"[F/n]... hello..? You in there?"

"Oh, yeah. Whoops," she dismissed, airily. "Let's go"

* * *

"What the hell is taking her so long?" a certain raven haired man asked. Levi began to adjust his cravat apprehensively, as he stood at the top of the room.

His ebony suit fitted him perfectly. If he was going to be honest, most of his suits were Erwin's old ones that might have shrunk. But obviously, this was specially made. A little snowdrop, of all flowers, sat in his breast pocket.

It's kind of funny... when people say 'snow' or 'snowdrop' it kind of makes one feel at ease. Like a false sense of serenity. Levi was the very obvious. His hands were shaking, it almost looked like

"Levi..." the voice from behind him addressed. Levi stared at the tall man, Mike, with the corner of his eye. "It kinda smells like you're wearing-"

"Don't you _fucking_ say-"

"Bleach," Mike finished for him. Levi wasn't even going to respond to that. "And calm. She wants to look her best for you."

"She looks lovely everyday..." Levi drawled, earning smirks from Mike and his blond superior from behind him. "What?" he deadpanned, before turning right around to face the two taller men. "I'm not allowed to compliment my wife-to-be?" he questioned.

And of course, both men tried their best to stifle their laughter as to how uncharacteristic Levi was being. Levi began tug at his cravat nervously when all commotion in the vicinity came to a nought. Levi corked a brow before his jaw dropped.

There she was. And by the goddesses she was beyond stunning. Her hair was neatly tied back into a bun, but loose strands of her [h/c] hair neatly fell at the side of her face, complementing her brimming [e/c] orbs. The snow white dressed flowed to the floor, like a waterfall cascading waterfall, white with power and beauty as it crashed into the plunge-pool. Or the floor.

Her body was often tainted with scars and blood from venture beyond the Walls, but here she looked as if that layer was stripped of her entirely. She almost forgot the fact that she was a soldier. He did too.

His eyes widened as he only had that split second to take her in. And of course, he let a smile tug at his lips, catching a lot of soldiers in the crowd off guard.

"Oh my God..." "Captain Levi fucking smile..." "Duh..."

Her heels clicked off the cobblestone as she walked slowly up to him, the smile never vanishing from her countenance. The mere slip of her heel caused her to wake up from her half daze.

'_Oh my... this is actually happening... Crap_' she said to herself.

Levi bowed his head to her uncle respectfully, quite a surprise for certain spectators. When [F/n] walked up onto the altar, Levi took her by the hand. Despite the heels, she still wasn't that much taller than him so reaching her lips wouldn't be too much of a challenge.

"You..." he began and paused to eye her since he was closer to her this time, "look like shit."

"Aw, you're so sweet," she cooed.

He clenched her hand for moment before whispering, "...You look beautiful... _Absolutely_ beautiful..."

After few minutes, neither of them, nobody had been paying attention, the two had said their vows, eyes never leaving each other's. This stare or connection between the two... was simply electric. Sparking. Almost fulfilling.

"You may now seal your union with a kiss," the official said.

Levi had to slightly stand on his tip-toes, but that didn't matter to him. At this moment, nothing mattered to him. His fingers separated from each other as she practically knitted into place on her jawline, and planted a tender kiss to her lips. Her breath momentarily hitched before she closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss, and the minuscule caress that his lips just planted.

Levi reluctantly pulled away, still boring his gaze into hers. His eyes widened momentarily as he banished the tear from her cheek with his thumb.

* * *

They were alone now. It turns out the whole wedding was on in an abandoned castle. It was clean, it suited Levi's standards... Partially.

His hands caressed and rubbed circles into her hips as they swayed from side to side in a gazebo at the tail end of the garden. They simply wanted to be alone for a few minutes before they were beckoned.

Though despite the castle being completely deserted, the gazebo had a path that was open to the public. The garden was considered a public destination after all.

"[F/n]... [F/n]..." he whispered in between passionate and tender kisses to her lips, their smiles meeting each other every time. He pulled away "I love you... I was too busy with everything else to say that today..."

Silence fell between them.

"Meh, I want a divorce," was her response.

"I don't see why not. I've known you for five years; I'm fucking sick of seeing your lame face everyday," he jested, before letting his lips linger before hers, before kissing them gently. He pulled away as he gave her an Eskimo kiss. Her hands looped and clasped together at the nape of his neck. [F/n] pulled away when she felt a slight tug of her dress.

Her face went beet red before averting her eyes to the source of the tug. A young girl, no older than the age of five stood at her side.

"Mother, she's so pretty!" she beamed with a large smile. "Is he your husband? Are you gonna live in a castle like this?" she pestered, almost a tad bit rude.

[F/n] stared at her and a nervous smile plastered over her lips. "Thank you very much-"

"Young lady!" presumably her mother chided. "I told you not to go in. One you aren't allowed to waltz in on them like this and two, you're being quite rude to the other noble citizens like that. I'm sorry about her behavior." her mother stated, with a nervous smile also.

Levi gave her a confused look. '_What do we do?'_ was what she deciphered from it.

[F/n] chuckled lightly, and passed the young girl a smile. "You're very kind. Thank you very much. And maybe we will run away and live in this castle, yes," was her response.

The girl smiled as the wind picked up her dress as she spun around with glee. She was interrupted when her mother chastised her. "Missy, you're coming with me, now. Sorry for the intrusion, I hope you two have a lovely day,"

When they were gone, she slowly let her arms looped around Levi's neck again, and Levi held her by the hips.

"Very smart for a five year old..." Levi commented.

She corked a brow. "How so?"

"_You_ are _very_ pretty, she was right," was his response, before pressing his lips to hers again. Her grip tightened as he pried her lips open with his own. He pulled away again before peppering her jawline with nimble strokes of his lips. "Have you ever thought about..."

"I think about a lot of things everyday, Levi," she finished for him with a cocky smile.

"Bitch," was his first sarky comment. "I was going to say brats... As in 'brats-brats'" he said vaguely. Very vaguely for her.

'_'Brats-brats'? I've married the most incoherent man to ever walk the Earth... Oh... Children..._' she noted. "It would be nice... Quite nice, actually..." she trailed. "If only the titans weren't around... No more than three if such a thing is possible... Plus, I'd like a dog." she jested.

Levi stared at her incredulously, his jaw dropped. "No. Fucking. Way. Dogs are shittier than brat-brats. No way. I'm not cleaning up the hair it sheds as it marches along and shits where it pleases. And why three?"

She broke away from his hold, an amused smirk plastered over her lips. "Why three? Okay um... imagine pushing a watermelon... through a letterbox... I think three is plenty!" she exclaimed, hands on her hips. Levi opened up his arms again, beckoning her to sway with him once more. His dexterous finger danced around her sides and coaxed her into his gentle embrace. "Okay, names? And boys or girls?"

"Hmm... All boys... Maybe a girl if she grew up like her mother," he answered, causing her cheeks to flush a crimson red. He pressed a chaste kiss to her lips once more. "As for names? Brat One, Brat Two and Brat Three."

[F/n] rolled her eyes, and smiled. "Of course, Levi,"

* * *

**(That evening)**

"Hey, Elise," [F/n] addressed.

Elise twirled around before merrily, her skirt flapping about before skipping over to her older sister. "Oh, Mrs. Ackerman, what is that you need on this fine, glorious, amazing, beautiful-"

"Cut the crap, Elise," she butted in.

"What do you need?"

[F/n] chuckled to herself, Levi unlinking his arm for her. He corked a brow at his wife's actions and flushed face.

"Since I was too busy trying not to die these past four years, I just wanted to say... Thank your mushing Levi's face to mine back then," she joked, and Levi's cheels burned a bright red. A rare sight indeed. He was the first one to respond to the kiss, positively, after all.

"Well, you guys were eye-fucking each other like crazy... It couldn't have been helped..."

"[F/n]..!" a voice addressed. [F/n] jumped a bit at the voice, before pivoting around sharply, to find her uncle walking towards her. "You look so like your mother... And Levi." he addressed.

Levi coked his gaze up to the older man. "Yes?"

"Do I have permission to dance with [F/n]? I mean, you have her for a lifetime," he requested.

Levi planted a kiss to her cheek, and stepped back from the two. "Absolutely, by all means," he said, politely.

After everything finally began to wrap up and after most of the guests left, it was just a group of their friends and family. Levi took off his waist coat and draped it over [F/n]'s shoulders. She shivered a bit at his warm touch, only to smile softly as she relished the warmth from it. He planted a kiss to her forehead, holding her by the elbows that she tucked in by her sides.

"Honestly, before you two were in a relationship..." Hange began, and Levi turned around to face her. "I honestly thought you were gay, Levi." she said randomly.

He simply shook his head and massaged his temples. "Thank you, Shit-Glasses. You're a fucking delight," he complained, bluntly. Levi slipped his hand into hers, fingers interlacing with each other.

"We're gonna head off I think, my feet are killing me..."

"Yeah... It is actually... three in the morning, I don't blame you," Hange said to her.

Levi's eyes widened significantly. "Just what the hell were we doing for like 15 hours?" he complained.

Hange heaved a sigh, before letting an ecstatic grin plaster over her lips. "_Well_... Getting ready, saying your vows, kissing, kissing, a _lot_ kissing, holding hands, ogling each other, hugging, dancing, _kissing_... " was her blunt reply.

"Thank you, Hange," was all [F/n] said to her.

"Hey, take it easy!" Hange shouted back as they were good distance away. Both stopped, and sent her a death glare.

* * *

[F/n] let out a gasp as he nipped at her neck, something she wasn't expecting. It got her every time he did that. She looped her arms around his neck again, his affectionate nibble making her grip falter. His hands roamed up her torso as he kissed her ardently, slipping his tongue in against hers.

His touched left her with butterflies in her stomach. His touch was tailored to her only.

He gripped her pelvis, again she was unaware of this and gasped once more. He smiled as he went in for the next kiss. His arm snaked around the small of her back, and ushered her to sit upright and fall on her knees. His hands continued their journey up her rib-cage, over her chest, before his hands stopped at the neck pieces of his waist coat that she kept on. How awkward, kissing with a scratchy waistcoat.

His hands lightly flicked it off and carelessly tossed it on the floor beside them. Then his hands trailed around her back. One button, two buttons... and she pulled away at the third. He removed his hands from her too.

"Are you okay?"

"You're a pervert," she remarked, referring to how his finger tips caressed her as he flicked off the buttons. (Even thought there was only two year between them) But it was nice all the same.

Levi let out a chuckle before easing her into the mattress with an Eskimo kiss. "Correction: your pervert," he said, and paused to kiss her nose. "Forever."

* * *

**Wasn't too bad right? I'll say it once more, people my age I've written a lot worse. ****AYY! [F/N] ACKERMAN! WHERE'S THE RASPBERRY SCENTED SHIT!? CRAP, I FORGOT TO INCLUDE THAT, I'LL ADD IT IN LATER.**

**Please let me know what you think! :) Please review!**

**Arrivederci!**


End file.
